


Hush hush

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hamish trauma, Love at First Sight, M/M, Melancholy, OOC, Parentlock, Shy Sherlock, problems with speaking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson è tornato dall'Afghanistan e un suo vecchio collega gli consiglia di andare ad uno speed date per tirarsi su di morale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO

Buongiorno e buon anno a tutti! XD (insomma, è la prima cosa che posto dal 2014, così…)  
Questa fic doveva essere una One-shot ma alla fine mi son fatta prendere un po’ la mano e siamo finiti a più di 40.000 parole. . . quindi mi è toccata dividerla a capitoli. XD  
Io ringrazio infinitamente (in ordine alfabetico) **ermete** , **Hotaru_Tomoe** , **Macaron** e **Yoko Hogawa** per l’ENORME pazienza e aiuto (sto stressando da tipo. . . dicembre con questa storia? E ce l’ho in mente da Ottobre che sono andata in Giappone, quindi è strano non mi odino. . .) e quindi niente, vi lascio alla storia e spero vi piaccia quanto è piaciuto a me scriverla (ma spero non vi stressi allo stesso modo XD) sottolineo il forte e pesante _**OOC**_ ma essendo una AU di un certo tipo credo mi sia concesso aver sforato un pochino.

Grazie a  **Moni** e **Yoko** per i consigli e il betaggio. <3

Per quanto riguarda la traduzione di  _**A single girl in London (plus a Consultive Detective)** _ ho ripreso in mano anche quella ma dovrete avere pazienza (chiedo scusa ma ho un miliardo di cose da fare e Marco ha anche da tradurre sottotitoli per telefilm, quindi non è proprio liberissimo manco lui. XD)

Ah sì, buon s. Valentino a tutti : )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

PROLOGO

 

 

 

 

John pensa con un po’ di irritazione che il climatizzatore nel locale deve essere rotto e mortalmente fermo ai trenta gradi, perché sente un caldo secco e la pelle fastidiosamente appiccicaticcia contro i vestiti e, nel mentre, aspetta che la cameriera gli porti il suo dannato bicchier d’acqua per avere qualcosa da fare che non sia ascoltare quello che il suo interlocutore –un certo Paul- gli sta dicendo. Un certo Paul che gli sta parlando del suo lavoro, del suoi hobbies, del fatto che qualche anno fa avesse un cane ma che poi l’ex moglie – _ex_ per motivi che ora a John sembrano ovvi- lo abbia portato via con sé e non gliel’abbia più fatto vedere e che lui si sente disperato come se avesse perso un figlio.

Lui nel frattempo vaga coi pensieri e si ritrova a rimuginare sull’inverno che sembra non voler arrivare mai, che sono già a novembre ma che lui è uscito in maniche di camicia e giusto una giacca a vento per la sera nel caso la temperatura si abbassasse improvvisamente. Pensa al fatto che il caldo proprio non lo riesce più a reggere, che l’Afghanistan gli ha tolto tutta la voglia d’estate che aveva una volta da ragazzo, che sente quasi la sua pelle ardere ancora sotto il sole e gli sembra che il suo colorito sia sempre quello di un uomo bruciato dai raggi costanti di un sole di mezzogiorno piuttosto che quello di un uomo abbronzato, e che spera che quella sensazione se ne andrà presto in pensione. Come la sua carriera.

Pensa a come si sia fatto incastrare in una cosa così assurda come uno  _speed date –un fottuto speed date-_ appena a qualche mese dal suo rientro in patria e ancora non riesce a crederci.

E poi un nome gli affiora nella mente:  _Mike._

Mike che lo ha riconosciuto e chiamato mentre stava attraversando un parco, zoppicando e appoggiandosi al suo bastone. Mike che lo ha salutato con un sorriso davvero felice di rivederlo e lo ha invitato a bere un caffè. Mike che alla fine gli ha anche dato una spintarella per un lavoro in un ambulatorio che gli ha permesso di andarsene dalla pensione militare e di prendere in affitto un monolocale da non dover dividere con nessuno.

Semplicemente Mike. Che lo ha incastrato in questa cosa assurda perché  _ti serve una distrazione, John, trovati qualcuno, o fatti una sana scopata ogni tanto._

John scaccia il pensiero di Mike e annuisce nuovamente a Paul, che non smette di cianciare per mezzo secondo, e si chiede se il vero motivo per cui la moglie lo abbia lasciato non sia tanto il fatto che sia evidentemente omosessuale ma il fatto che parli senza quasi mai prendere un attimo di respiro, senza lasciare all’interlocutore nemmeno un momento per esprimere un’opinione. Riesce quasi a figurarsi un litigio con un tipo del genere. Lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.

La cameriera finalmente arriva e John sorseggia svogliatamente l’acqua, nascondendo in parte l’espressione mortalmente annoiata all’uomo dinnanzi a sé.

I minuti di Paul finiscono e un campanello suona, facendo un enorme favore a John che non aspetta altro che Paul si alzi e se ne vada al tavolino adiacente al suo, così da mettere presto fine a tutta quella farsa. Ha pensato di andarsene un paio di volte, ma alla fine ha trovato anche delle persone con qualche interesse in comune con cui è stato piuttosto piacevole passare alcuni minuti chiacchierando, così ha rinunciato all’idea rimanendo fermo al suo posto, pensando che in fin dei conti non aveva nulla di meglio da fare.

È quando non sente il rumore della sedia davanti a lui scostarsi che John riporta l’attenzione verso Paul, che non si è minimamente alzato ma che, anzi, lo guarda con occhi quasi speranzosi.

John lo fissa per un attimo e non dice niente e spera che la cosa sia piuttosto chiara senza doverlo umiliare. Le regole sono chiare: se è evidente un interesse reciproco ci si alza e ci si allontana per continuare l’appuntamento da un’altra parte, altrimenti si passa al prossimo. John credeva fosse abbastanza ovvio dalla sua postura –totalmente abbandonato contro la sedia e minimamente desideroso di alzarsi- che non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciare quel posto. E di certo non con Paul.

L’uomo però continua a guardarlo e ad un certo punto accenna persino un occhiolino al quale John non sa se ridere o piangere.

Non è che Paul sia una cattiva persona, semplicemente non è il tipo per lui.  _Per niente._

«Senti Paul, io…»

«Mi sembra più che evidente che John non abbia la ben che minima intenzione di porta re avanti un appuntamento con lei, dunque, siccome i minuti sono già pochi, le sarei grato se si alzasse e lasciasse il posto per la persona subito dopo di lei. Che sarei io, giusto per renderle il concetto più chiaro.»

John sposta lo sguardo da Paul alla figura che ha parlato e per qualche istante non riesce a fare altro che sbattere le palpebre. Un uomo –più o meno della sua età, presume- alto, capelli neri, la pelle chiara e il colore d’occhi più indefinibile che John abbia mai incontrato in tutta la sua vita (un misto di azzurro e verde mescolati insieme) sta fissando Paul con malcelato fastidio, le mani nelle tasche del lungo cappotto (come possa indossare il cappotto con quel caldo per lui è un mistero) e un piede che batte ritmicamente a terra.

John abbassa pian piano gli occhi, seguendo la figura longilinea dalla testa ai piedi, apprezzando notevolmente le gambe lunghe fasciate da dei pantaloni scuri, finendo poi con gli occhi sul cartellino appeso al petto: _Hamish._

John sbatte di nuovo le palpebre e ride mentalmente al nome dell’uomo davanti a sé. Beh, qualcosa in comune ce l’hanno già, evidentemente.

John fa un colpo di tosse e si rivolge a Paul dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata di sbieco all’altro uomo che lo guarda di rimando come se non avesse detto o fatto nulla di così strano.

«Nonostante il signore sia stato piuttosto scortese e non mi sembrava affatto il caso…» e detto questo guarda nuovamente Hamish, che sbuffa seccato muovendo una mano «Non sono davvero interessato, scusami.»

Paul posa lo sguardo su entrambi e infine si rivolge nuovamente a John. «Devo aver interpretato male, chiedo scusa.» e, detto questo, se ne va al tavolo successivo senza proferire altro.

John si sente un po’ in colpa nel vedere la postura rigida con cui Paul se ne va. Avrebbe preferito dire le cose un po’ più gentilmente ma proprio non gli era passato nulla per la testa (dannazione, è stanco anche lui e lì contro voglia), e non è propriamente carino averlo fatto vergognare nel bel mezzo di un locale –anche se probabilmente nessuno aveva prestato loro attenzione. Sarebbe dovuto essere un po’ più accorto.

Hamish allora scosta la sedia e prende posto, tamburellando con le dita sul legno del tavolo e guardandosi intorno con fare annoiato.

John si prende il suo tempo per inquadrarlo, almeno per quanto può.

Ha zigomi alti e aristocratici l’uomo seduto dinnanzi a lui, che sta piegando la bocca in un broncio con fare teatrale nemmeno avesse cinque ann; capelli ricci ed evidentemente indomabili, pelle chiara e occhi dal taglio affilato, uno sguardo circospetto che sembra annoiato a morte ma alla ricerca di qualcosa. Tutto, in quello sguardo, fa pensare a John che l’uomo davanti a lui sia un tipo intelligente. E se c’è una cosa che davvero John ama nella vita è l’intelligenza. La spocchia la sopporta un po’ meno, ma quel broncio da bambinetto lo fa sorridere leggermente.

È comunque abbastanza evidente che nemmeno quell’uomo vorrebbe essere lì a parlare con degli perfetti sconosciuti.

_Interessante_.

«Grazie.» dice allora John, ed Hamish si volta a guardalo, studiandolo con un sopracciglio alzato, aspettando una spiegazione. «Non avevo idea di come fargli capire di non essere interessato senza risultare scortese. Anche se la tua uscita è stata davvero esagerata, non se lo meritava.»

Hamish sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. «Si risparmia molto più tempo ad essere coincisi che girandoci attorno. E io sono una persona che non ha tempo da perdere. Se fosse stato più sveglio quell’uomo avrebbe capito dall’inizio che le cose non avrebbero potuto funzionare, quindi è colpa sua. Lei invece come mai è qui?»

John alza la mano e la allunga verso l’altro, Hamish la guarda per un attimo e poi la stringe, facendo un mezzo sorriso.

«John.» dice allora il dottore, presentandosi. «Anche se credo che il mio cartellino parli chiaro quanto il tuo. E del _tu_ , per favore, mi sento già abbastanza vecchio senza convenevoli come questo.»

Hamish stringe ancora per un attimo la mano di John nella sua e poi la lascia andare, annuendo brevemente. «Hamish.» si limita a dire anche lui. «Ma credo che la presentazione fosse superflua anche da parte mia. Quindi…» l’uomo si poggia le mani in grembo e lo guarda con fare curioso, sporgendo vagamente la testa di lato. «Cosa ci fa un ex medico militare in un posto come questo quando è evidente che preferirebbe essere da tutt’altra parte?»

John, che sta prendendo un sorso d’acqua, quasi soffoca e riappoggia il bicchiere sul tavolino da caffè tossendo lievemente, guardando l’altro come se avesse tirato fuori dal lungo cappotto un coniglio bianco. Per tutta risposta Hamish continua a fissarlo, per nulla sorpreso dalla reazione.

«Come… Cos-?» ma prima di iniziare una sequela di imbarazzanti balbettamenti si ferma, si schiarisce la gola e posa nuovamente lo sguardo su Hamish. «Okay, la cosa è stata sorprendentemente inquietante. Sei amico di Mike? Ti ha mandato lui? O ci conosciamo? Anche se dubito che dimenticherei un tipo come te.»

Hamish alza solo un lato delle labbra, in una specie di strano sorriso strafottente, fissando non il viso di John ma le sue mani incrociate sul tavolo. È come se stesse pensando a qualcosa. «Un tipo _strambo_ come me?» si limita a dire sorridendo, ora sfidandolo con lo sguardo, e John sente una specie di groviglio inestricabile nello stomaco, come una specie di interesse per l’uomo che ha davanti e anche la voglia incredibile di tirargli un pugno per quell’aria arrogante e quel sorrisetto incredibilmente fastidioso.

John comunque si limita ad alzare un sopracciglio e ad ammettere candidamente quello che stava in realtà pensando. «Bello. Un tipo  _bello_ come te.» e lo guarda negli occhi mentre lo dice, facendo mentalmente un’alzata di spalle perché,  _diavolo_ , è lì e ci mancherebbe non dire una cosa del genere ad un ipotetico flirt. In fin dei conti è lì contro voglia, ma sembra che qualcuno d’interessante si sia davvero presentato in quel posto, anche se dubita che un tipo come l’uomo seduto davanti a lui potrebbe mai essere interessato ad un reduce zoppo ex medico militare.

Hamish lo guarda per un attimo con aria stupita e rompe il contatto visivo, tornando a fissare il tavolo. Sembrerebbe quasi imbarazzato.

John per un attimo si chiede cosa un tipo del genere ci faccia ad uno  _speed date_ perché, a conti fatti, è un uomo veramente molto bello ed estremamente particolare; il tipo che magari non piace al primo sguardo, ma che dopo un po’ ci si riscopre ad esserne infatuati senza nemmeno sapere come o perché (anche se il  _perché_ di John al momento sarebbero i suoi occhi, dai quali proprio non riesce a staccarsi) e la domanda gli sorge spontanea perché, per essere ancora single, deve avere o un carattere di merda o essere probabilmente un serial killer (opzione che gli sembra la più probabile dopo la domanda che gli ha rivolto). O uno incredibilmente pretenzioso, cosa che toglierebbe John da un probabile o possibile appuntamento con lui.

E John blocca per un attimo i pensieri perché se la sua mente è già giunta alla fase “appuntamento” –lui, che è talmente stanco di tutto (ma soprattutto  _di tutti_ ) al momento da non aver nemmeno voglia di fare del sano sesso occasionale e senza strascichi- probabilmente il prossimo passo sarebbe quello del matrimonio e di un paio di marmocchi, giusto per accelerare un bel po’ le cose. Scaccia anche quest’ultima idea dalla testa e torna a prestare attenzione ad Hamish, che ha iniziato a snocciolare informazioni mentre lui si era perso nei suoi pensieri.

«…quindi no, non ho idea di chi sia questo Mike. Comunque la deduzione è stata piuttosto semplice. Partiamo dal presupposto che ti ho osservato quando sei entrato nel locale, la tua camminata, la postura, il taglio corto di capelli, in più il tuo colorito. All’inizio ero troppo distante per notare i dettagli come avrei voluto ma da qui, quando mi hai stretto la mano, sono riuscito a vedere che l’abbronzatura non supera i polsi proprio come pensavo quindi decisamente non eri in vacanza e quindi: militare. Ovviamente appena tornato e credo che la deduzione a riguardo sia piuttosto banale, ma comunque… congedato probabilmente per la ferita alla spalla che continua ad infastidirti. Com’è successo? Uno sparo? Coltellata? Se potessi vederla ne sarei più sicuro ma in questo frangente è il massimo che io possa fare.»

Hamish conclude quella specie di tiritera e John sente quasi un ronzio nelle orecchie per il silenzio appena calato sul loro tavolo. Ha parlato senza nemmeno prendere fiato ed ora lo fissa con aria seria e come se non avesse appena snocciolato una parte della sua vita dicendogli di averlo semplicemente _osservato._ John lascia anche perdere il fatto che Hamish lo stesse _osservando_ da quando è entrato nel locale e quindi tenta anche di non sentirsi affatto lusingato senza motivo.

John apre la bocca e poi la richiude, prendendo un profondo respiro e cercando qualcosa di  sensato da dire.

«È stato… fantastico.» afferma, tentennando, sorpreso lui stesso dalle sue parole, notando come il sopracciglio di Hamish si alzi a quell’affermazione. Hamish si guarda un attimo intorno e scioglie l’intreccio delle sue mani, iniziando a muovere le dita con fare nervoso.

«Davvero?» chiede, sembrando più sorpreso che altro.

John ci pensa un attimo ma torna a rispondere, stavolta in tono fermo. «Fantastico. Indubbiamente. Ti lascia addosso anche un po’ la voglia di spaccarti la faccia, ma decisamente brillante come cosa.» John sorride sghembo e la strana sensazione di essere appena stato letto come un libro aperto non lo lascia per mezzo secondo. È una sensazione piuttosto strana e forse un po’ spiacevole, ma non riesce ad essere davvero irritato.

«Non è quello che la gente mi dice di solito.»

John ride sotto i baffi e si allunga sul tavolo per avvicinarsi ad Hamish che, vedendo che gli si fa incontro per dirgli qualcosa, si avvicina di rimando.

«Fammi indovinare…» sussurra John come se gli stesse dicendo un segreto «“Fuori dai piedi” è nella  _top ten_ delle cose più carine che ti abbiano mai detto, vero?» e detto questo si volta a guardare un uomo seduto qualche tavolo dietro di loro.

John può pure raccontarsi balle da solo, ma anche lui non è stato affatto indifferente all’uomo con cui sta parlando adesso e l’ha notato fin da subito, da quando è entrato nel locale. Ma l’attenzione di John è stata totalmente catturata quando un uomo ha sbraitato contro Hamish di andarsene immediatamente o gli avrebbe tirato dietro la sedia, tempo non scaduto o meno. Aggiungendo per l’appunto un concitato “fuori dai piedi”.

In quel momento John si è chiesto cosa potesse aver mai fatto l’uomo dal lungo cappotto per aver fatto perdere le staffe all’altro in quella maniera ma ora come ora non gli è affatto difficile immaginarlo. Sorride divertito.

Hamish, che ha seguito lo sguardo di John, torna nuovamente sul dottore e rimane a fissarlo, l’ombra di un sorriso si fa largo sulle labbr a. «“Fantastico” è appena entrato nella mia personale  _top ten_ e credo rimarrà al primo posto per molto tempo.»

Questa volta è Hamish che lo sussurra come se fosse un segreto e John inizia a chiedersi se è possibile morire per autocombustione per il solo suono di un timbro basso e roco e il respiro gli muore in gola quando fissa per qualche istante quella labbra atteggiate a sorriso e la luce ridente negli occhi dell’altro.

_Esci con me. Andiamocene di qui e continuiamo il discorso da un’altra parte. Casa tua sarebbe perfetta._

John sta per dire tutto ciò che pensa quando l’espressione di Hamish si fa improvvisamente vigile e sposta l’attenzione da John a un punto indefinito dietro le spalle di quest’ultimo. John ne segue il movimento degli occhi e capisce che sta fissando qualcuno di preciso ed è concentrato come se avesse appena trovato la propria preda. L’atmosfera al loro tavolo si fa stranamente tesa e John vorrebbe quasi voltarsi per guardarsi alle spalle ma qualcosa gli dice che non sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare: è come se il suo istinto di soldato gli stesse dicendo di drizzare le orecchie perché qualcosa succederà a breve.

Una coppia se ne sta andando dallo  _speed date,_ ridendo e scherzando tra loro, e Hamish si volta verso John per non attirare l’attenzione ma con la coda dell’occhio continua a fissare i due.

Appena la porta si chiude dietro la coppia Hamish si alza e fa per andarsene, non fosse per un accenno di esitazione che lo fa voltare verso John. «Mi dispiace, devo andare.» si limita a dire, senza aggiungere nulla, senza chiedergli di rivedersi e senza dargli spiegazioni. E sarebbe la cosa più logica, da parte di John, lasciarlo andare senza dire nulla, invece si allunga sul tavolo adiacente al suo dove una coppia piuttosto annoiata sta parlando del più e del meno, prende la penna che ha adocchiato prima, ringrazia i due per la gentile concessione e scrive di fretta il proprio numero su un tovagliolo, porgendolo all’altro.

«Chiamami.» si limita a dire con la speranza che l’altro lo prenda, ed Hamish lo fa. Prende il tovagliolo, legge il numero una volta e poi se lo mette in tasca, annuendo.

John sa perfettamente che l’aver  accettato il suo numero non vuole dire niente, che con tutta probabilità non verrà mai richiamato e che probabilmente lui non è nemmeno il tipo di Hamish, ma una briciola di speranza si è comunque accesa nel suo petto e lascia andare l’altro senza dire nulla.

Il campanello della porta tintinna -accompagnando l’uscita di Hamish- assieme a quello dello  _speed date_ e John sospira. Sente le sedie strusciare a terra e la gente spostarsi da un tavolino all’altro.

Un uomo gli si siede davanti e si presenta come John e il dottore pensa che del resto _John_ è un nome molto comune, e al momento lui si sente comune proprio come il suo nome.

Ascolta l’altro parlare mentre pensa all’uomo che ha appena lasciato andare.

 

Il sole è tramontato da diverso tempo e John si ritrova ad indossare la giacca a vento, rabbrividendo per la differenza di temperatura tra dentro e fuori il locale. Dopo aver finito con l’altro John, il dottore ha acconsentito a conoscere ancora due persone e poi se n’è andato, stanco e stufo di tutta la questione e annoiato a morte. Non è nemmeno riuscito a tenere mezza conversazione in piedi, pensando a tutt’altro e fissando lo schermo del telefono ogni tot minuti.

_Ovviamente non si è fatto sentire._

Tira fuori il cellulare ancora una volta e sblocca lo schermo ma, a parte un altro messaggio di Mike che gli chiede com’è andata a finire, non c’è nessuna chiamata da un numero sconosciuto, né un messaggio.

Rimette il telefono in tasca e tira su il colletto della giacca, mette una mano in tasca mentre con l’altra regge saldamente il bastone in acciaio e decide di fare una passeggiata fino al suo monolocale piuttosto di prendere la metro.

Fa pochi passi –zoppicando a causa dell’essere rimasto seduto davvero troppo tempo- prima di raggiungere un vicolo dove, a causa del vento, la sua visione periferica scorge qualcosa di bianco svolazzare nella stradina. Si volta più per mera abitudine che per vera curiosità e nota il tovagliolo con sopra il suo nome –scritto con la stilografica blu- continuare a svolazzare fino a finire contro il muro del vicolo, incastrandosi vicino ad altra spazzatura.

John si aggiusta ulteriormente la giacca a vento e torna a camminare verso il suo squallido monolocale. Improvvisamente la giornata gli sembra stata solo un enorme spreco di tempo.

 


	2. 1.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1.

 

 

 

Mike passa una tazza di caffè a John e pensa se domandare o meno delucidazioni su come sia andato lo _speed date_. Del resto sono passate due settimane, non può essere ancora alterato con lui per averlo praticamente obbligato a presentarsi. Fatto sta che John da quel giorno è stato intrattabile per tutto il periodo seguentee si è chiuso ancora di più nel suo bozzolo, evitando anche le uniche uscite al pub che faceva coi colleghi. Probabilmente la sua non è stata poi questa grande idea.

 

John alza gli occhi dalle carte che sta visionando e li porta al caffè offertogli, sospirando e accettandolo di buon grado.

«Grazie Mike.» 

E Mike pensa che un ringraziamento sia un passo in avanti, ma evita comunque di chiedere dell’appuntamento e prende posto alla scrivania. Sono in pausa pranzo e nessuno dovrebbe disturbarli.

 

Mike evita accuratamente l’argomento e John fa altrettanto, la pausa pranzo passa con loro che chiacchierano del più e del meno e si lamentano di determinati pazienti.   
John evita di pensare ad Hamish ancora una volta.

 

 

 

Sarah gli lascia le chiavi dello studio e John la ringrazia, chiudendo la porta a doppia mandata appena il suo capo se ne va.

 

Ha deciso di portarsi avanti col lavoro perché la pila di cartelle dei pazienti inizia ad arrivare pericolosamente in alto e deve trasferire tutto su computer (cosa per cui sta perdendo molto tempo ogni giorno, essendo abbastanza lento nel trascrivere al pc), così ha chiesto il favore di farsi lasciare le chiavi per fare qualche ora di straordinario e finire il prima possibile.

 

Il fatto che non abbia assolutamente null’altro da fare nella sua giornata lo ha aiutato a prendere la decisione di fermarsi lì.

 

Sarah ovviamente non ha obbiettato (è un lavoro che deve essere fatto e piuttosto urgentemente) e John ora si ritrova a sospirare pesantemente, guardando le cartelle come se fossero le sue peggiori nemiche. Deve oltretutto aggiornale i file con le ultime medicine prese dai pazienti, le allergie, le operazioni chirurgiche e –nel caso sia necessario- il cambio di residenza, una cosa lunga e tediosa come poche che gli fa digrignare i denti verso il dottore che lavorava lì prima di lui e che non ha mai aggiornato le cartelle da qualcosa come il 2003, lasciando oltretutto cartelle di pazienti che se ne sono andati dallo studio anni addietro ad accumulare polvere e basta.

 

Sospira e riprende da dove si è fermato il giorno prima: la lettera _N._

Si massaggia gli occhi e si prepara psicologicamente a un pomeriggio di mal di testa assicurato.

 

 

 

Sono quasi le cinque quando decide di prendersi una pausa, alzandosi dolorante dalla sedia e stiracchiandosi la schiena e le spalle. Ha bisogno di un caffè e di rilassarsi un attimo, lasciando stare cartelle e numeri perché gli si stanno incrociando gli occhi.

 

Spegne lo schermo del computer, chiude la cartella di un certo Patrick Rule trasferitosi in Scozia e prende il cellullare dal cassetto –dove lo ha chiuso per non essere disturbato-, il bastone appoggiato contro il muro e si avvia alla macchinetta del caffè.

 

Ha il collo indolenzito e l’unica cosa che vorrebbe fare sarebbe andare a casa e farsi un bel bagno caldo, se solo la vasca ce l’avesse.

 

Il cellulare inizia a vibrargli nella tasca del camice che non ha tolto per abitudine e si ritrova ad essere sorpreso di ricevere chiamate a quell’ora. Spera non sia sua sorella, non ha voglia dei suoi problemi di alcolismo al momento.

Lo schermo comunque gli riporta un numero nascosto e la sua voglia di rispondere si fa ancora più scarsa. Potrebbe essere una vendita telefonica o la sua compagnia che lo chiama per offrirgli qualche nuova promozione che lui, comunque, non accetterebbe. Si domanda però se possa essere qualcuno del lavoro, scartando subito la possibilità perché ha il numero di Sarah e non vede perché dovrebbe chiamarlo da un numero nascosto. Però magari è qualcosa d’importante e dopo non potrebbe richiamare.

 

Sospira pesantemente e si decide a rispondere, al massimo potrà addurre la scusa del lavoro, ma come fa per premere il tasto verde il cellulare smette di squillare, mostrando una chiamata persa da un numero sconosciuto.

 

_Eh va beh._

__

 

Rimette il telefono nella tasca del camice e infila la chiavetta nella macchinetta del caffè, decidendosi per un semplice nero senza zucchero: ha decisamente bisogno di qualcosa di forte.

Nel tempo dell’erogazione il cellulare squilla nuovamente e John alza gli occhi al cielo, seccato di non poter nemmeno bere un caffè in santa pace, ma stavolta il cellulare gli riporta un numero, anche se comunque sconosciuto.

Risponde prima di poter cambiare idea, prendendo il bicchierino di plastica in mano.

 

«Pronto?»

 

Gli risponde il silenzio e John porta l’apparecchio dinnanzi a sé, magari ha poco segnale lì dentro. Ma la copertura è ottima e così ci riprova di nuovo, nella speranza che non sia uno scherzo.

 

«Pronto, pronto, pronto? Hai mezzo secondo per rispondere prima che decida di chiuderti il telefono in faccia.»

 

C’è ancora un attimo di esitazione, poi un sospiro e una voce a lui conosciuta finalmente risponde.

 

«Ciao John.»

 

E la voce di Hamish gli riempie il cervello.

 

 

 

John non si capacita ancora del tutto sul come si sia ritrovato al 221B di Baker Street, sa solo che _lui_ lo ha chiamato per chiedergli un favore e che così si è quasi precipitato alla sua porta. Insomma: è un coglione.

 

«Quindi usi spesso il nome di tuo figlio per presentarti agli altri?»

 

Sherlock –questo il vero nome dell’uomo conosciuto settimane prima- ha almeno la decenza di distogliere lo sguardo portandolo al bambino, che sta giocando con delle macchinine ai piedi del divano senza fare il minimo rumore.

 

«Diciamo di sì, per lavoro è piuttosto utile.»

 

John annuisce, Sherlock gli ha spiegato brevemente il tipo di lavoro che svolge e deve ammettere che ne è rimasto particolarmente sorpreso – _affascinato,_ in realtà-, e posa anche lui lo sguardo su Hamish. Il bambino gli ha a malapena rivolto uno sguardo, nascondendosi poco dopo dietro le gambe del padre che gli ha accarezzato brevemente la testa, distraendolo con le automobiline. Sherlock si è scusato, dicendogli che Hamish è un bambino piuttosto timido e John non ha replicato non sapendo in sostanza cosa dire. La situazione gli sembrava già piuttosto strana così.

 

«Ci sono delle regole? Come quando mandarlo a letto o farlo mangiare? Ha qualche allergia o qualche cibo che non gli piace particolarmente?»

 

Sherlock lo ha chiamato sinteticamente per fare da babysitter. All’inizio non ci ha voluto credere, ha sperato –per meno di mezzo minuto- che lo stesse chiamando per un puro interesse personale, ma gli è stato reso chiaro piuttosto in fretta che no, quelle non erano le intenzioni.

Gli è stato reso noto anche che l’unica persona con cui poteva lasciare Hamish –una certa signora Hudson, apparentemente la padrona di casa- al momento è fuori città e che lasciare suo figlio al fratello è assolutamente fuori discussione. John non ha fatto domande nemmeno su quello.

 

Sherlock guarda John e poi Hamish, schiarendosi la gola, e sembra che la domanda lo abbia preso in contropiede.

 

«Dovrebbe?» è la domanda che viene posta a John ed è John che si ritrova ad essere stupito. Non conosce bene Sherlock –non lo conosce _per niente_ \- ma qualcosa gli dice che la situazione lo metta piuttosto a disagio.

 

«Beh, sì. Diciamo che sarebbe utile stabilire dei ritmi finché è ancora così piccolo.»

 

Sherlock non gli ha dato un’età esatta ma John può capire da sé che Hamish deve avere sui tre, forse quattro anni al massimo. Sherlock scuote la testa e poggia una mano sul tavolo della cucina, tamburellandoci sopra le dita.

 

«No, dorme quando ha sonno e mangia quando ne ha più voglia.»

 

John storce la bocca e l’unica cosa che riesce a dire è un semplice «mh» per nulla convinto, ma non può certo sindacare sui metodi degli altri di crescere i propri figli, nonostante siano metodi che non vanno affatto bene. Sherlock probabilmente si sente giudicato perché alza un sopracciglio e il viso si fa dubbioso.

 

«Non va bene?»

 

«Eh. Diciamo che non è proprio il massimo, ma ci possiamo lavorare.» John si gratta il mento –l’accenno di barba che non riesce a radersi da un paio di giorni inizia a prudergli- e sorride, nemmeno lui sa perché. La situazione è del tutto bizzarra e fuori dagli schemi e davvero – _davvero-_ lui non dovrebbe trovarsi a casa di quest’uomo, di cui non sa niente, a tenergli il figlio come se fossero amici di vecchia data che si fanno vicendevolmente un favore.

E poi la vera domanda che gli ronza in testa è come Sherlock possa fidarsi di lui –un totale estraneo- per occuparsi di Hamish. Si sono parlati forse dieci minuti in totale e John, per quanto l’altro ne possa sapere, potrebbe essere un serial killer o qualcosa del genere.

 

«Ovviamente non puoi essere un tipo pericoloso. Non lascerei mai mio figlio con qualcuno di cui non mi fido.»

 

John alza gli occhi verso Sherlock e si chiede per un attimo come Sherlock abbia seguito il filo dei suoi ragionamenti. Sherlock sorride e scuote le spalle. «Mi è bastato poco per inquadrarti, ricordi? Sei un soldato, un patriottico –e per questo anche una persona piuttosto stupida- e un medico, da questo si capisce molto della tua personalità e sono sicuro non avrai problemi ad occuparti di Hamish né che perderai la pazienza con lui.»

 

John si sente un po’ irritato: davvero è una persona così semplice da leggere? Anzi, è davvero una persona così _semplice_ e basta?

 

Stringe il manico del bastone con la mano e fa qualche passo in avanti, portandosi vicino ad Hamish che si blocca istantaneamente quando si accorge di lui. John è sicuro che questa non sia timidezza ma vera paura degli estranei e spera non avranno problemi quando Sherlock se ne andrà e durante tutta la serata.

 

Sherlock prende il cappotto dall’attaccapanni dietro la porta e si infila i guanti.

 

«Vado, Lestrade mi aspetta, cercherò di fare il prima possibile.» detto questo si avvicina ad Hamish e, timidamente quanto John non ha mai visto un padre fare, gli accarezza la testa, un tocco così effimero che John non sa nemmeno se Hamish l’abbia sentito, salvo che il bambino alza gli occhi a guardare Sherlock e poi torna a giocare.

 

John si siede sul divano, appoggia il bastone contro il muro e rimane a guardare Hamish giocare facendo scontrare le automobili. Fa un semplice cenno con la testa in direzione di Sherlock, pensando a che strano rapporto padre-figlio questi due debbano avere.

È quando sente la sensazione di essere osservato che alza gli occhi verso la porta d’entrata, sicuro di trovarvi ancora Sherlock a fissarli, ma l’uomo è scomparso, sceso probabilmente chissà quando senza fare il minimo rumore.

 

 

 

Hamish non parla. L’unica cosa che John sa è questa; ma non per qualche problema congenito, da quello che ha capito ha un vero e proprio rifiuto verso la parola. Sherlock è stato piuttosto vago in questo, gli ha semplicemente detto che non parla, con nessuno, nemmeno con lui. Questo sta ad implicare che una volta Hamish parlava o che, perlomeno, emetteva suoni di qualche tipo mentre ora non fa un singolo rumore. L’unico suono che si sente in tutta casa è quello delle macchinine giocattolo che vanno a schiantarsi l’una contro l’altra e il televisore acceso su un canale a caso giusto per tenere loro compagnia.

 

Hamish non ha alzato la testa da quello che sta facendo nemmeno per un secondo e John, che l’istinto di medico ce l’ha nel sangue, non riesce a fare a meno di pensare a quali cause potrebbero essere correlate tra di loro, tra il non parlare e l’evitare lo sguardo delle persone attorno a lui, rimanendo –per quel che sembra- rinchiuso nel suo mondo. La sindrome di Asperger e l’autismo sono le prime che gli vengono in mente e nessuna delle due gli piace particolarmente.

Sherlock però non ha fatto riferimento a nulla del genere e, nonostante tutto, John crede che lo avrebbe reso partecipe della cosa, anche per essere pronto ad un possibile attacco di panico o crisi.

 

John decide, nonostante la gamba gliene farà pentire più tardi, di sedersi a terra con lui e provare ad avere un contatto, senza lasciarlo lì a giocare da solo.

 

Hamish si blocca per qualche istante quando vede i movimenti di John e poi se lo ritrova seduto vicino, ma non alza la testa, almeno fin quando John non prende una delle macchinine lasciate in disparte e la muove, facendola scontrare con quella che Hamish tiene in mano.

 

« _Bam._ » fa John, quando la macchina si scontra con l’altra e la fa volare dall’altra parte, schiantandola contro il tessuto del divano.

Hamish alza il viso per guardare il volo della macchinina e resta in silenzio, alzando poi gli occhi in alto verso John.

John  
si chiede se abbia fatto o meno la cosa giusta -temendo che Hamish  
inizi a piangere  
da un momento all’altro- quando  

però vede che il bambino non fa nulla di particolare, riprende la macchinina in mano le fa fare un giro su se stessa e va a scontrarla nuovamente con quella di Hamish, riproponendo lo stesso _bam_ come suono dello schianto.

 

Hamish sbatte le lunghe ciglia nere e osserva la macchinina che John tiene in mano (questa volta ha deciso di non farla volare da nessuna parte) e, con grande soddisfazione del dottore, muove la sua per scontrarla nuovamente contro l’altra (prendendo in mezzo le dita di John) e così John, con lo scontro di Hamish, tira indietro la macchinina facendo sembrare lo scontro molto più forte del dovuto.

 

Hamish non ride, ma un tenero sorriso gli affiora sulle labbra e finalmente guarda John negli occhi.

 

John non ha mai visto degli occhi più belli in tutta la sua vita.

 

 

 

Hamish si è messo a disegnare strani paesaggi dall’erba viola, cieli rossi e animali con un po’ troppe zampe, così John lo ha lasciato fare cercando nella libreria qualcosa da leggere. Peccato che Sherlock non sembra proprio un tipo da romanzi, così più che altro John si ritrova a cercare il libro meno impegnativo che ci sia lì dentro (e tra testi di scienze e chimica e saggi e vecchi tomi di criminologia, la scelta è ardua).

 

Alla fine opta per un trattato sulla criminologia da cui spuntano fuori tantissimi post-it con appunti fatti a mano dallo stesso Sherlock, che evidentemente individua dei fatti non esatti e mette delle note per redarguire nessuno a parte se stesso.

 

John scuote la testa e si siede sul divano, sempre vicino ad Hamish, ed inizia a leggere, colpito da ogni appunto e minuzioso dettaglio scritto da Sherlock.

 

Non passa nemmeno mezz’ora che John nota qualcosa di strano. Hamish rimane quasi totalmente fermo, la manina stretta attorno ad un pastello azzurro, e ciondola un po’ verso la sua direzione. John si sporge dal divano e lo chiama a voce bassa, come per non spaventarlo, ma Hamish non alza la testa e ciondola ancora un pochino e John fa una fatica enorme a non ridere quando nota che Hamish si sta semplicemente addormentando da seduto. Non credeva avrebbe mai visto una cosa del genere se non in un video di YouTube.

 

Hamish ha gli occhietti semi chiusi, la testa gli pende sul petto e sta lasciando andare anche il pastello. John si china in avanti e lo prende in braccio, prima di vederlo cadere a faccia a terra, e si ritrova a ridere della scena.

Hamish pare svegliarsi di colpo appena sente le mani di John sollevarlo e portarselo sulle gambe ma, quando lo fa appoggiare con calma contro il petto e gli fa qualche carezza su quella zazzera scura di capelli ricci, Hamish pare ricadere in uno stato semi incosciente, finché non si addormenta del tutto sul petto di John con la bocca aperta.

 

John evita di ridere forte per non svegliarlo e appoggia il libro sul divano, continuando a leggerlo sfogliandolo con la mano che non regge Hamish.

 

 

 

È piuttosto tardi quando John decide di svegliare Hamish scuotendolo blandamente e chiamandolo a bassa voce per non farlo irritare troppo –ricorda perfettamente come urlasse sua sorella quando, da piccola, la si svegliava- ma crede che sia meglio così, almeno dormirà durante la notte invece di passare ore di insonnia per il pisolino pomeridiano.

 

Hamish si sveglia sbattendo le palpebre velocemente e sbadigliando, puntando poi gli occhi pieni di sonno verso John che gli sorride e gli fa qualche carezza sulla testa.

 

«Ben svegliato.» gli dice, mentre Hamish si stiracchia e tenta di tornare a dormire, poggiandosi più comodamente nella conca che offre il braccio di John. «Ah, no, no. Forza e coraggio, tra poco è ora di cena.» lo solleva dalle ascelle e se lo mette seduto sulle ginocchia. Hamish non sembra minimamente felice della nuova ubicazione e mette su il muso, aggrottando le sopracciglia fini e mordendosi il labbro superiore.

John inarca un sopracciglio e solleva mezza bocca in un sorriso sghembo.

 

«Niente musi o pianti isterici, che sia ben chiaro.» e detto ciò lo solleva nuovamente e se lo porta al petto, aiutandosi con la mano libera a tirarsi su dal divano e prendendo il bastone per camminare fino la cucina. La gamba lo infastidisce un po’ e così si ritrova a zoppicare leggermente ma è una cosa a cui può tener testa questa volta.

 

Hamish si appoggia alla sua spalla e John gli parla per tenerlo sveglio, muovendo un po’ il braccio che lo regge per aiutarsi nell’impresa di non farlo addormentare. Hamish pare sbuffare e ad un certo punto gli poggia pure una manina sulla bocca.

 

John resta per un attimo stupito, si volta a guardare il bambino mentre quello lo osserva sempre con le sopracciglia aggrottate e non spostando la mano dalla sua bocca ma poi John ride piano e infine inizia a fargli delle pernacchie sulla manina, lasciando Hamish più sbigottito che altro. 

Hamish toglie la mano dalla bocca di John e se la guarda come se fosse qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di mai visto, infine riappoggia la mano sulle labbra di John e John ricomincia a fare le pernacchie.

Sembra che Hamish si stia divertendo.

 

 

 

Fortunatamente la cena per Hamish è in microonde così non dovrà perdere tempo a cucinare e, per quanto riguarda lui, prenderà qualcosa dal _take away_ nel caso gli venga fame. 

La cosa che lo preoccupa di più al momento è l’ora. Sono le nove e di Sherlock nemmeno l’ombra. Non ha dato un orario preciso nel quale sarebbe rientrato, ma non si è fatto sentire per tutta la sera, nemmeno per chiedere come andasse con suo figlio, e la cosa gli sembra piuttosto preoccupante, sapendo soprattutto il lavoro che svolge.

In effetti John si sente essenzialmente un idiota. Cosa avrebbe fatto se Sherlock non fosse tornato affatto? Se fosse finito col farsi ammazzare –proprio quella sera poi- e lui si fosse ritrovato da solo con Hamish?

 

Hamish fa rumore col suo cucchiaio di plastica riportando l’attenzione di John su di lui, intento nell’atto di sporcare se stesso, il bavaglino e tutta la tavola circostante.

 

John sospira e gli prende il cucchiaio dalla manina ora sporca di una strana pappetta alle mele e tenta di pulirgli il viso e la mano con un tovagliolo: Hamish non ne sembra particolarmente entusiasta e lo dimostra immergendo la mano nel piatto.

 

John alza gli occhi al cielo e lo rimprovera bonariamente, pulendogli nuovamente la mano e avvicinandogli il cucchiaio alla bocca, ma Hamish si scosta sembrando riluttante a mangiare ancora.

 

«Se fai il bravo e dopo giocheremo ancora un po’ con le macchinine.» 

 

Hamish lo guarda con occhi grandi e pare aver capito perché apre la bocca e aspetta il suo cucchiaio con la mela.

 

John sorride e lo imbocca, accarezzandogli una guancia con due dita quando il piatto è vuoto.

 

 

 

Alle undici Hamish è imbambolato davanti la televisione a guardare i cartoni animati e John decide che è arrivata l’ora di andare a dormire, regole non stabilite o meno.

 

Quando Hamish vede John avvicinarglisi alza prontamente le braccia e John si stupisce di quanto quel bambino si sia già abituato alla sua presenza; soprattutto al pensiero delle ore precedenti, quando nemmeno lo guardava in viso.

 

John fa uno sforzo per abbassarsi –reggendosi al bastone- e alza Hamish che gli allaccia le braccia al collo e continua a guardare la televisione, nonostante si stropicci gli occhi e sbadigli.

 

«Bene, ora di dormire.» John spegne la tv e Hamish gli si appoggia contro, battendo la mano contro la spalla dell’altro. «No, niente capricci.» e detto ciò si avvia al piano di sopra dove Sherlock gli ha spiegato esserci la camera di Hamish.

Fa un po’ di fatica a salire le scale –fra il bastone ed Hamish abbarbicatogli contro- ma infine raggiunge il pianerottolo sano e salvo ed entra nella cameretta.

 

È un po’ più spoglia di quanto immaginerebbe la camera di un bambino, ma ci sono disegni che tappezzano le pareti –proprio _sui_ muri- e dei giocattoli in un cassone aperto nell’angolo. Il letto è un singolo riempito di cuscini (talmente tanti che John si chiede dove esattamente dovrebbe dormire Hamish).

 

Getta malamente i cuscini a terra e appoggia Hamish a letto, sedendoglisi vicino e facendoselo appoggiare contro per tenerlo al caldo mentre il letto si intiepidisce un pochino. Il problema è che ora Hamish sembra sveglissimo perché si agita, tira i lati del cuscino e se li mette in bocca masticando allegramente guardando John nella penombra e muove energicamente le gambette.

 

John alza gli occhi al cielo e cerca di districare il cuscino dalle grinfie del piccolo, ma Hamish sembra intenzionato a non demordere e tira, tira il più forte che può e John sta al gioco, reggendo il cuscino e non facendolo muovere di mezzo millimetro, facendo impuntare ancora di più Hamish, che si alza a sedere e tira con entrambe le mani.

 

Hamish non ride, non emette suoni, ma anche nella penombra John può vedere i suoi occhi brillare di divertimento e, per la prima volta in vita sua, pensa che la parola non sia poi così fondamentale per capirsi.

 

Alla fine, stando ben attendo a non farlo cadere, John lascia andare il cuscino facendo vincere Hamish che, per tutta risposta, si stringe al cuscino e lo abbraccia, immergendo la faccia nelle federe e rimanendo così per diversi istanti, facendo ridere John di gusto.

 

«Va bene, va bene, ma ora vediamo di dormire, che ne dici?»

 

Hamish, sorprendendo John, volta il viso a guardarlo ed annuisce, spostandosi un po’ più vicino a John che lo stringe a sé, guardandolo ancora un attimo sbalordito.

 

John si schiarisce la gola e gli accarezza la schiena.

 

«Bene. Bene.» tossisce ancora un attimo ed Hamish si sposta, osservando il soffitto mordendosi un lembo della manica del pigiama.

 

Il tempo passa, John sente i secondi ticchettare sull’orologio a muro, ma Hamish non sembra più intenzionato a dormire di quanto lo fosse mezz’ora prima e John si chiede cosa fare finché non glie viene un’idea.

 

Prende il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e inizia a fare qualche ricerca, seguito dagli occhi curiosi di Hamish che ne osserva ogni movimento, finché non trova ciò che cercava.

 

«Ooh bene, perfetto.» John fa adagiare la testa di Hamish sulla propria spalla ed inizia a raccontare. «C’era una volta…»

 

 

 

Ci vogliono due storie –e un leggero mal di gola da parte di John che ha fatto tutte le vocine dei personaggi- prima che Hamish si addormenti, ma la cosa che John non ha previsto era addormentarsi con lui.

 

«John...» è appena un sussurro, un bisbiglio appena udibile se ci si sforza. 

 

«John.» il dottore si sente scuotere per una spalla e qualcosa gli fa pensare che no, non vuole assolutamente alzarsi. È quando la presa sulla sua spalla si fa più forte –e il suo cervello processa di non essere nel letto del suo appartamento- che John si sveglia del tutto e si volta, afferrando e torcendo la mano che lo sta toccando.

 

Sherlock storce le labbra ma evita di emettere un suono, poggiando gli occhi su Hamish che dorme beatamente a letto. John lascia immediatamente la presa e si scusa, alzandosi dal letto e controllando di non aver _davvero_ storto il polso dell’altro. Sherlock fa un cenno con la testa e districa la mano, uscendo dalla stanza seguito a ruota da John.

 

«Scusa, davvero, mi sono addormentato e…»

 

«John, non c’è problema, anzi. Certo che se fosse entrato qualcuno e fosse stato per te…» Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio e lascia la frase in sospeso, un mezzo sorriso ironico che gli solca le labbra. John vorrebbe tanto spaccargli la faccia. 

 

Sherlock gli fa un cenno e gli indica le scale, iniziando a scendere al piano di sotto. John esita un istante osservando la cameretta di Hamish, decidendo di entrare e salutarlo almeno un’ultima volta. Gli accarezza i capelli e lo copre per bene, scendendo poi a raggiungere Sherlock.

 

Sherlock appende il cappotto e osserva John raggiungerlo mentre si stiracchia la schiena.

 

«Non sapevo se lasciarti dormire qui o meno, non ho idea dei tuoi turni all’ambulatorio.» fa Sherlock e John lo osserva, stupito. Sa anche che lavoro che fa, ovviamente.

 

«Non mi sarei approfittato in questa maniera.» sbadiglia nuovamente e guarda l’orologio che segna –orribilmente- l’una del mattino. «Dio santo, è tardissimo.» poi alza gli occhi verso Sherlock e gli dà un’occhiata sommaria. «E tu stai bene? È andato tutto bene?»

 

Sherlock lo osserva e sembra incerto su cosa dire. Risponde dopo diversi secondi «Sì, sì, sto bene.»

 

John annuisce ma non toglie gli occhi da Sherlock, cercando di notare se ci sia qualche segno di qualcosa che non va. Quando sembra soddisfatto sospira, si stropiccia gli occhi con una mano e annuisce.

 

«Credo sia il caso che vada, devo dormire almeno un paio d’ore.»

 

Sherlock fa un cenno d’assenso con la testa e prende il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore degli eleganti pantaloni. John osserva tutto il movimento e poi, quando nota che Sherlock sta per prendere dei soldi e porgerglieli, fa un cenno di diniego con la mano.

 

«Non li voglio.» e detto questo si avvia a prendere il giubbotto sotto lo sguardo di Sherlock che tiene ancora in mano il portafoglio.

 

«Non essere ridicolo, sei stato qui fino a quest’ora.»

 

«Prendilo come un favore da amico ad amico.» John sbadiglia nuovamente ed indossa il giubbotto con calma, preparandosi mentalmente all’aria fresca della notte.

 

«Ma noi due non siamo amici.»

 

John si blocca un attimo e pensa che un’affermazione simile non dovrebbe dirgli niente e che –anzi- Sherlock ha ragione, però una sensazione spiacevole gli prende comunque lo stomaco.

 

«Allora come un favore da conoscente a conoscente.» John sorride a Sherlock ed esce dall’appartamento, finendo sul pianerottolo. «Allora buonanotte.» dice e si avvia lungo le scale, seguito dallo sguardo di Sherlock.

 

 

 

John trova incredibile che non si riesca a trovare un taxi a Londra all’una e un quarto del mattino e cala le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto mentre continua a camminare lungo Baker Street. Fa freddo, a quell’ora, e in giro non c’è praticamente nessuno.

 

Alla fine propende per chiamare un taxi perché non ce la farebbe a farsi il tragitto a piedi –non quand’è così stanco- quando delle luci lo abbagliano e una macchina gli si ferma accanto.

 

«Taxi?» chiede il tassista nella macchina e John annuisce, felice di non dover minimamente aspettare.

 

Sale in macchina e subito sospira per il caldo che lo accoglie e sta per dare l’indirizzo al tassista quando quello parte chiedendogli se la via dove si sta dirigendo sia giusta e John ne rimane sorpreso.

Un _bip_ del cellulare richiama la sua attenzione.

 

_Fatti almeno offrire la corsa in taxi. -SH_

 

John sorride, scuote la testa, rimette il cellulare in tasca senza rispondere e appoggia la testa al finestrino.

Quell’uomo è proprio strano. E forse lui lo è ancora di più a non preoccuparsi di nulla.

 

 

 

***

 

 

John ha avuto una giornata stancante in ambulatorio e l’unica cosa che vuole ora è cadere a letto, disteso e addormentato come fosse in coma farmacologico, per le prossime dodici ore. Ha coperto per tre giorni consecutivi i turni di due medici ammalati (Sarah si è rifiutata di prendere altri sostituti) e ha dovuto fare un turno all’ospedale –cosa che gli porterà molti più soldi e potrà non tirare la cinghia almeno per questo mese- che gli ha ammazzato la schiena e affaticato la gamba. Ed è per questo che, arrivato al suo monolocale, l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è mangiare un sandwich avanzato nel frigo dal giorno prima, una rapida doccia per togliersi di dosso l’odore di disinfettante e crollare a letto, addormentandosi quasi istantaneamente alle otto e mezza di sera. 

 

Un rumore assordante lo fa svegliare nel bel mezzo della notte –l’orologio che fa fatica a leggere con gli occhi ancora semi chiusi segna le undici e mezza- e lui maledice se stesso per aver lasciato il cellulare acceso e con la suoneria e chi lo sta chiamando al momento.

 

Alza la mano e la poggia alla cieca sul comodino, cercando il cellulare a tentoni.

 

«Pronto?» biascica, senza aver nemmeno guardato il mittente della chiamata.

 

«John. Finalmente rispondi, devo avere un’informazione.»

 

_Buonasera anche a te, Sherlock. Come stai? Io bene, grazie per averlo chiesto. Come mai ho la voce impastata dal sonno, dici? Oh, solo perché stavo dormendo dopo dei turni massacranti, non ti preoccupare._

__

 

«Mhh.» è l’unica cosa che riesce a farsi venir fuori dalla bocca, alzandosi a sedere sul letto e stropicciandosi gli occhi. _Proprio ora?_ Vorrebbe chiedere, appoggiandosi alla testiera e vorrebbe solo tornare a dormire. 

 

«Hamish…» inizia Sherlock e John si mette tutto orecchi, preoccupato che sia successo qualcosa «Ha un comportamento strano da quando te ne sei andato, continua a prendermi il telefono e porgermelo la sera e io non ho idea di che cosa questo stia a significare e ti informo che _detesto_ non sapere cosa dover fare. Ho supposto, e a ragione, che la cosa debba avere a che fare con te, siccome ha questo comportamento da tre giorni.»

 

John ha capito a malapena l’inizio e la fine del discorso, ancora troppo assonnato per reggere la velocità a cui parla Sherlock, ma cerca di collegare le sinapsi e sforzarsi di ricordare un qualsiasi motivo che potrebbe spingere Hamish a passare il cellulare a suo padre.

E quando John capisce sorride.

 

«Vuole che gli leggi una favola della buona notte.»

 

Dall’altra parte gli risponde il silenzio.

 

«Sherlock, sei ancora in linea?»

 

« _Ah_.» è l’unica e squisitamente colorata risposta. Passano altri secondi e John non sa esattamente cosa dovrebbe fare, salutare e mettere giù? Mettere giù e basta? Rificcarsi sotto le coperte e dire ciao al mondo fino al giorno dopo?

 

«Io non ho mai fatto una cosa del genere. Non sono bravo in queste cose.» e forse è John che si sta facendo qualche strano viaggio mentale, ma gli sembra che l’ammissione sia costata parecchio a Sherlock.

 

«Come fai a sapere di non essere bravo in queste cose se non hai mai provato?»

 

Uno sbuffo dall’altra parte del ricevitore gli fa capire che Sherlock non risponderà a quella domanda.

 

«Beh, grazie per il tuo tempo John.Sarà meglio che andiamo a-»

 

«Metti il vivavoce.» 

 

John si chiede che diavolo gli passi per la testa e si mette una mano sugli occhi, massaggiandosi poi le tempie e domandandosi che fine abbia fatto la sua ragione ma soprattutto il suo sonno, ormai passato.

 

«Come?» è l’unica, quasi comica domanda che pone l’altro.

 

«Metti il vivavoce prima che cambi idea.» si limita a rispondere, pensando velocemente ad una storia piuttosto corta da poter raccontare.

Sente dei rumori dall’altra parte del telefono e poi il segnale farsi più distorto, i suoni più attutiti.

 

«Hamish, ci sei?»

 

«Dove vuoi che sia?»

 

«Shhh, non parlo con te.» John si schiarisce la gola e riprova. «Hamish, sono John, se ci sei batti un colpetto con la manina.» un suono fa capolino dal ricevitore e John sorride. «Bene. Allora, c’era una volta…»

 

«Potrei aver colpito io il telefono.»

 

«Ma vuoi stare zitto?» John sbraita contro il telefono, iniziando a perdere la pazienza contro la sola voce dell’altro: se lo avesse tra le mani gli lancerebbe dietro qualcosa, o lo strangolerebbe, almeno _forse_ rimarrebbe in silenzio.

 

Riesce addirittura a sentirlo brontolare piano. Quell’uomo è sempre più assurdo.

 

Si schiarisce di nuovo la gola e riprende dall’inizio.

 

«C’era una volta un principe felice…»

 

E John continua a raccontare e raccontare, racconta tutti i dettagli che riesce a ricordare della storia e fa le voci di ogni personaggio presente in essa, improvvisando discorsi che non si ricorda ma cercando comunque di non perdere il filo del discorso.

 

Arrivato alla fine è curioso di sapere se Hamish abbia apprezzato o meno ma per qualche istante gli risponde solo il silenzio.

 

«Si è addormentato?» chiede a bassa voce, sperando che qualcuno lo stia ascoltando dall’altra parte della linea.

La voce di Sherlock arriva chiara e forte al suo orecchio, deve aver tolto il viva voce.

 

«Sì, almeno mezz’ora fa.»

 

John aggrotta le sopracciglia e sospira di frustrazione. «E io per chi continuavo a parlare?»

 

E John non può assolutamente vedere il sorriso che fa Sherlock, ma in un modo o nell’altro può sentirlo.

 

«Volevo sapere se il Principe e la Rondine sarebbero riusciti a raggiungere il Paradiso.»

 

 

 

 

Sono le due e John continua a fissare il soffitto. È stanco, è ovvio che sia ancora stanco, ma non riesce più a chiudere occhio da quando ha messo giù la chiamata con Sherlock.

 

Ciò che vuole fare è stupido, altamente autodistruttivo, soprattutto per se stesso, ma alla fine quale potrebbe mai essere il problema? Si sono visti a malapena due volte.

 

John prende nuovamente il cellulare in mano e cerca in rubrica il nome di Sherlock, scegliendolo come destinatario del suo messaggio.

Compone, sospira e preme invio.

 

_Potresti almeno offrirmi una cena dopo tutti i favori che ti sto facendo. Ma soprattutto dopo avermi svegliato mentre stavo dormendo così bene. JW_

__

 

Poggia il cellulare sul comodino e si maledice mezzo secondo dopo, probabilmente la mattina –dopo ma soprattutto _se_ riuscirà a dormire almeno un altro paio d’ore- si renderà conto della grande cazzata che ha fatto e se ne pentirà ulteriormente.

 

Il bip del cellulare lo fa voltare di scatto. Non si aspettava una risposta così immediata. Cosa ci fa ancora sveglio a quell’ora del mattino?

Prende il telefono e vede l’icona a forma di busta lampeggiare minacciosa. Sospira e la apre, tanto vale avere brutte notizie subito piuttosto che aspettare.

 

Sta per aprire il primo messaggio quando gliene arriva un altro, il _bip_ lo fa trasalire così tanto nella notte quieta che decide di metterlo finalmente in modalità silenziosa.

Il primo messaggio è breve. Coinciso.

 

_Dormire. Dormire è noioso. -SH_

__

 

Il ché fa inarcare un sopracciglio a John in modo scettico. Il secondo invece lo fa quasi strozzare con la propria saliva.

 

_Domani sera 7.30. Baker Street. -SH_

 

Sherlock non chiede se gli va bene. Non chiede se ha da fare. Non chiede nulla ma semplicemente pretende e dà ordini.

 

John rotea nuovamente gli occhi e sospira. Non sarà il miglior invito della sua vita, ma è già qualcosa.

Non dà la soddisfazione a Sherlock di rispondergli, appoggia il cellulare nuovamente sul comodino, si volta su un fianco dando la schiena al mondo e si addormenta.

 

 

***

 

 

Sherlock quella mattina è al microscopio ad analizzare della cenere ritrovata su una scena del crimine mentre Hamish gioca con le macchinine in mezzo al soggiorno. Il rumore delle automobiline che sbattono l’una contro l’altra dovrebbe infastidirlo –e all’inizio _era_ così- ma in realtà lo rilassa, è un suono rassicurante che gli ricorda che Hamish è lì ed è al sicuro, tranquillo, e ormai Sherlock assorbe quel suono come un rumore benigno e riesce a non farsi distrarre dal lavoro che sta portando avanti.

 

Ciò che lo distrae invece è proprio l’assenza improvvisa di quel suono e il rumore di piccoli passi che gli si avvicinano. 

Hamish gli si è portato vicino e lo sta guardando con i suoi enormi occhi blu. Sherlock gli sorride.

 

«Ehi. Cosa c’è, hai fame?» suo figlio ha decisamente più appetito di quanto ne avessero lui e sua madre.

 

Hamish fa di no con la testa e alza una manina, poggiando la sua macchinina preferita –un modellino di Ferrari rosso fiammante- vicino il braccio di Sherlock, che osserva l’automobilina senza capire. La prende in mano e la rigira, cercando di vedere se si sia magari rotta o ci sia qualcosa che non vada, ma la macchinina è a posto come sempre e così la riappoggia. Hamish continua a guardarlo.

 

Sherlock è dubbioso su cosa fare, finché non crede di capire.

 

«È per me?» chiede, e Hamish annuisce. «Grazie.» si ritrova a dire, accarezzando lievemente la zazzera del figlio. Lui non è tipo da ringraziamenti o altre buffonate simili, ma gli han fatto presente di dover insegnare un’educazione come minimo accettabile a Hamish e così cerca di essere il più possibile composto almeno in sua presenza.

 

Sherlock si rimette a lavorare al microscopio ma continua a sentirsi osservato. Hamish continua a guardarlo con occhi grandi e speranzosi e Sherlock si ritrova davvero in difficoltà, non ha idea di cos’altro dovrebbe fare.

Hamish abbassa lo sguardo sconsolato, la bocca poco prima quasi sorridente che si stende in una linea triste. Riprende la macchinina che ha lasciato a Sherlock e si va a sedere questa volta ai piedi del divano, sbattendo nuovamente le macchinine tra loro, la schiena curva ma in un modo diverso da quando stava giocando poco prima.

Sherlock lo fissa, lo _osserva,_ e poi, finalmente, capisce.

 

Lascia l’esperimento a se stesso e si alza dirigendosi verso il soggiorno, chinandosi vicino al figlio e incrociando le lunghe gambe. Hamish alza lo sguardo verso Sherlock, speranzoso, e Sherlock prende in mano la macchinina che Hamish gli ha porto prima e la fa andare a sbattere contro quella del figlio.

 

« _Bam._ » dice, ed Hamish sorride con gli occhi e gioca col padre per la prima volta nella sua vita.

 

 

 

John sta visitando una paziente –una signora di 86 anni che ha cambiato medico solo negli ultimi mesi- che lamenta un male alla gamba che non la fa dormire la notte e chiede delle pillole per dormire per il marito che soffre d’insonnia.

 

John ha ascoltato tutto quello che la donna aveva da dire. Ha ascoltato le sue lamentele sul dottore che aveva prima di lui, l’incompetenza delle infermiere che non credevano ai suoi dolori, l’irritazione del sentirsi trattare non come una persona ma come una bambina demente solo per la sua età mentre lei capiva tutto e lo capiva benissimo.

 

John ha sorriso a tutto e le ha confermato che alla sua età è molto più sveglia di quanto potrebbe esserlo. La donna gli ha sorriso benevola e gli ha intimato di smetterla di lodarla perché lei è già sposata. John ha riso forte.

 

La aiuta a scendere dal lettino e la accompagna alla sedia dinnanzi la scrivania, iniziando a prescrivere degli antinfiammatori per lei e fissando un appuntamento per una visita domiciliare per il marito, siccome l’uomo non si può muovere.

 

Sia lui che la paziente però vengono distratti da un rumore che si avvicina alla stanza e da Janeatte –la segretaria- che strepita qualcosa. John non rimane così sorpreso quando la porta dello studio viene aperta, rimane più che altro sorpreso dal chi gli si presenta davanti.

 

«John!»

 

E John si chiede se per caso una frase di Sherlock possa o meno iniziare senza un tono urgente. E poi John si chiede se possa o meno venire arrestato per tentato omicidio.

 

Il dottore si volta a guardare Hamish in braccio a Sherlock che gli sorride –e lui non riesce a evitarsi di rivolgergli lo stesso sorriso caloroso- e poi verso Jeanette che sta cercando in tutti i modi di scusarsi per non essere riuscita a fermare l’uomo che ha davanti e John le fa un cenno con la mano. «Tutto a posto, è un mio conoscente.» Sherlock a quell’affermazione si volta e lo guarda in maniera strana, ma John non ha il tempo di fermarsi a decifrare l’altro e si rivolge nuovamente alla segretaria. «Vai pure, me ne occupo io.» lei annuisce, non sembrando però prettamente convinta, ed esce, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé lasciando la stanza in un silenzio denso.

 

«Ma si può sapere che dia-?!» John si ferma prima di continuare la frase perché è in presenza di un bambino e di una sua paziente. «Si può sapere cosa ci fai qui? Sto lavorando.»

 

«Ho necessità che tu mi tenga Hamish.»

 

John sgrana gli occhi e lo guarda come se fosse impazzito.

 

«Sherlock, sto _lavorando._ Non puoi piombarmi sul lavoro per chiedermi di fare da babysitter.» il tono cerca di essere calmo e mite ma la voce gli trema vagamente per la rabbia. Diavolo, non può essere così stupido!

 

«Tutto l’occorrente è nel suo zainetto, lo sai che è un bambino tranquillo. Mi ha chiamato Lestrade poco fa, non ho a chi lasciarlo e mi hanno tassativamente impedito di portarlo sulle scene del crimine.»

 

John alza entrambe le sopracciglia e lo guarda stupito. Hanno dovuto _impedirglielo_? Non è una cosa piuttosto ovvia da _non_ fare?

 

John si volta verso la sua paziente e le chiede scusa per il disagio.

 

«Ma no, si figuri, almeno avrò cosa raccontare a mio marito quando torno a casa. Ehi piccolino, la vuoi una caramella?»

 

La signora apre la borsetta che ha sempre avuto appoggiata in grembo e inizia a frugarci dentro alla ricerca della suddetta caramella, che poi porge ad Hamish. Il bambino si ritrae e si nasconde nell’incavo del collo di Sherlock.

 

«È un bambino timido.» fa John, avvicinandosi a Sherlock e prendendogli Hamish dalle braccia che non fa storie e, anzi, avvolge le mani attorno al suo collo. «Su, Hamish, prendi la caramella dalla signora.» il bambino scuote la testa e non alza gli occhi dalla spalla di John.

 

«Non è un insegnamento sbagliato, questo?» osa chiedere Sherlock in tono sarcastico. John gli lancia un’occhiataccia.

 

«Su, Hamish, prendi la caramello che _io_ ti sto dicendo di prendere dalla signora.» John lo sfida con lo sguardo a ribattere ma Sherlock sembra soddisfatto, così non dice nulla continuando a fissarlo.

 

Hamish, sotto lo sguardo attonito di entrambi a dirla tutta, si alza dalla spalla di John e porge la manina sulla quale la donna appoggia la caramella sorridendogli. E Hamish le fa un sorriso timidissimo di rimando.

 

«È proprio un bel bambino.» annuncia la donna e Sherlock sta per ribattere qualcosa ma lo sguardo di John lo ferma.

John sospira e pensa che è terribilmente in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia e di dover fare qualcosa subito.

Si avvicina a Sherlock e, tentando di non farsi sentire né dalla paziente né da Hamish, va a sussurrargli all’orecchio.

 

«Questa te la farò pagare. Che sia la prima ed ultima volta che piombi qui in questa maniera, chiaro?»

 

Si allontana da Sherlock che lo guarda sorridendo. _Il bastardo._

__

 

«Ci vediamo questa sera.» fa Sherlock prima di voltarsi per andarsene.

 

«Ehi!» lo ferma John, facendo tornare l’altro sui suoi passi con fare sorpreso. «Non stai dimenticando di salutare qualcuno?» e la domanda è ovviamente retorica. Hamish sta guardando Sherlock con gli occhioni blu rivolti a lui e solo a lui, una manina stretta attorno al camice di John e l’altra al proprio petto.

John nota l’espressione di Sherlock mutare per qualche istante, ma la cosa dura talmente poco che non è così sicuro di averlo notato veramente.

 

Sherlock li raggiunge in due ampie falcate e poggia un bacio sulla testa del figlio, accarezzandogli i capelli.

 

«Ci vediamo questa sera.» ripete, stavolta con tono serio e guardando negli occhi Hamish che annuisce, poggiandosi nuovamente al collo di John.

 

Prima di uscire dalla stanza però, John nota che Sherlock sta dando un’occhiata piuttosto lunga alla sua paziente e sa benissimo cosa ha intenzione di fare, e non glielo permetterà. Non con una povera donna di 86 anni.

 

«Fossi in lei io farei una TA-»

 

«Fuori, Sherlock!»

 

E Sherlock è fuori dalla stanza prima che John possa dire qualcos’altro. John si ritrova a sbuffare, seccato. 

 

Sfila lo zainetto dalle braccia di Hamish e lo appoggia a terra, sedendosi sulla propria poltrona con Hamish ancora abbarbicatogli sul collo.

 

«Mi dispiace per questa scena, signora Stevenson.» la donna lo guarda, sorridendo allegra.

 

«Il suo compagno sembra un tipino tosto.» afferma convinta e John fa per ribattere quando la donna continua «Comunque è davvero un bel bambino. Sa, i miei figli non mi hanno mai dato dei nipotini, e questo secondo me è…» la donna va avanti a parlare della sua famiglia per almeno altri cinque minuti, e John sfrutta quel tempo per finire le ricette e l’appuntamento per il marito.

 

 

 

John ha chiesto alla segretaria di avere cinque minuti di pausa –nonostante sia già fortemente in ritardo-e la donna ha annuito, spostando qualche paziente ad un altro medico fortunatamente presente lì quel giorno.

 

Dentro lo zainetto John trova delle merendine, le fidate macchinine di Hamish, qualche foglio da disegno con relative matite, dei fazzolettini e un maglioncino. Si chiede per un attimo se Hamish starà buono tutto il pomeriggio ma finisce col rassicurarsi da solo perché davvero sembra sia un bambino con poche pretese. 

 

Hamish si è seduto a terra, ha preso le sue macchinine e ha iniziato a giocare senza disturbare. John gli ha fatto una carezza per fargli capire che è davvero bravo.

Sta per far entrare un paziente quando un _bip_ lo fa fermare –perché _sa_ chi è, non potrebbe essere nessun altro- e gli fa prendere il telefono fuori dal camice. Ovviamente è Sherlock.

 

_Le chiavi sono nella tasca interna dello zainetto, ci vediamo a casa. –SH_

__

 

_Casa,_ pensa John. Lui è da tanto tempo che non ha una sistemazione che può davvero definire così.

 

 

 

Hamish ha finito con l’addormentarsi a terra e John ha dovuto prenderlo di peso e poggiarlo sul lettino, coprendolo come meglio poteva col proprio giubbotto, scusandosi con i pazienti per il disturbo. Fortunatamente nessuno di loro sembrava seccato dalla cosa e nessuno di loro sembrava aver bisogno del lettino.

 

Il suo turno finisce una mezzora più tardi quel giorno –ha dovuto prolungare l’orario per dedicarsi a tutti i pazienti- e quando escono dallo studio fuori è già buio pesto e l’aria novembrina si è alzata abbastanza da far sentire freddo perfino a John.

 

Hamish ha gli occhi assonnati –ha dovuto svegliarlo, alla fine- e la camminata lenta e stanca, così John lo prende nuovamente in braccio e si fa forza col bastone per camminare. 

Prima però, quando Sherlock gli ha portato Hamish nel primo pomeriggio, si è alzato di scatto dalla poltrona senza pensarci due volte e ha continuato a stare in piedi e a camminare senza bastone fin quando non l’ha trovato poggiato contro il muro, inutilizzato.

 

Non ha particolarmente voglia di pensarci adesso, ora devono andare a Baker Street.

 

Hamish gli si appoggia addosso e gli mette una mano sulla bocca. John gli fa le pernacchie e Hamish sorride.

 

 

 

Le sette e mezza sono passate da diverso tempo e di Sherlock non c’è nemmeno l’ombra.   
John non sa bene cosa fare: scrivergli? Non scrivergli? Dare da mangiare a Hamish? Aspettare ancora un attimo? Fortunatamente Hamish non sembra molto affamato così, almeno per quello, può tirare un sospiro di sollievo decidendo di aspettare ancora una mezz’ora e poi, nel caso, fargli da mangiare e metterlo a letto.

 

 

 

Sono quasi le dieci quando John sente un rumore provenire dal portone di sotto.

Alla fine non ha scritto a Sherlock, troppo in ansia che gli potesse accadere qualcosa per uno stupido messaggio udito da orecchie non desiderate, così è rimasto in pena per quasi due ore e mezzo e adesso si sente quasi più arrabbiato che altro.

Hamish, che si è disteso sulle gambe di John quando il dottore si è seduto sul divano, alza la testa dal petto confortante dell’altro e dà un’occhiata alla porta. Deve aver sentito anche lui il rumore assordante del portone che viene sbattuto e i passi rapidi su per le scale.

 

«Sì, Hamish, è proprio papà.» gli dice John con le labbra poggiate su una tempia del piccolo, che sorride per il fiato tiepido sulla pelle.

 

John si alza dal divano e prende Hamish con sé, facendo un paio di passi in direzione della corsa di Sherlock che sale le scale. E poi eccolo lì, Sherlock, mentre apre malamente la porta senza nemmeno pensare che Hamish potesse star dormendo o che potesse prendere paura dal rumore –anche se probabilmente Hamish è abituato alla situazione, pensa John- con un sorriso trionfante in viso e la gioia dipinta in faccia.

 

«Un caso eccezionale, ci saresti dovuto essere.» è la prima cosa che dice, senza informarsi di altro e prendendo Hamish dalle braccia di John, facendolo volteggiare in aria per tutto il soggiorno mentre il bambino sembra proprio il più sorpreso nella stanza. Sherlock lo abbassa ad altezza viso e gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte. «Papà è a casa, Hamish.» annuncia gioioso guardandolo negli occhi e Hamish lo osserva di rimando, allungando poi una manina per toccandogli la guancia e il naso. Hamish alla fine annuisce, come se si fosse accertato che il papà sta bene.

 

Sarebbe un eufemismo dire che John è sorpreso. È la prima volta che vede un accenno di affetto veramente plateale tra i due e per un attimo si dimentica che è così che si dovrebbero comportare padre e figlio e non come vede di solito comportarsi i due.

 

«Dove diavolo sei stato? Potevi almeno mandare un messaggio.» sbotta, prima ancora di chiedere altro e avvicinandosi con passo marziale. Evidentemente Sherlock si è solo divertito e non ha riportato nemmeno un graffio (il che è meglio, _decisamente_ meglio), quindi può sfogare almeno un po’ della sua ansia urlandogli contro.

 

Sherlock si volta, sorpreso del tono usato dall’altro e appoggiando Hamish a terra, che torna verso il divano dove ha lasciato dei disegni che ha fatto nel pomeriggio per portarli al padre così da farglieli vedere.

 

«Caso?» e quella che per Sherlock doveva essere un’affermazione giunge invece come una domanda, una strana frase che sotto sotto vuole semplicemente dire _non è ovvio?_ E John vorrebbe dirgli che _sì, è ovvio, era una domanda retorica_ ma finiscono solo col guardarsi e parlarsi silenziosamente tramite gli sguardi accusatori di uno e quelli straniti dell’altro.

 

Poi Sherlock alza una mano per mostrare una busta che John non ha minimamente notato prima. «Cinese?» offre, con uno dei sorrisi più belli e gioiosi che John abbia mai visto in vita sua. E da qualche parte nella sua testa _sa_ che Sherlock sta semplicemente facendo lo splendido e che dovrebbe continuare ad essere arrabbiato perché – _diavolo!_ \- un messaggio non avrebbe ucciso nessuno. Forse.

 

John comunque continua con l’aria crucciata e l’espressione di Sherlock si fa un po’ dubbiosa. Alla fine il dottore chiude la distanza che li separa in poche falcate e gli punta un dito sul petto. «Sarà meglio per te che lì dentro ci siano degli involtini primavera o non la passerai così liscia, Sherlock Holmes.» e detto ciò gli prende il sacchetto dalle mani e si volta verso la cucina per andare a prendere i piatti, con gli occhi di Sherlock che –lo sente- lo stanno fissando. «E spera anche che non sia diventato tutta una melma indistinta per il volo che hai fatto fare a quel sacchetto. Comunque sia, per informazione, tuo figlio ha già mangiato.» e detto ciò apre la credenza, mentre Hamish arriva da Sherlock e gli tira un lembo del lungo cappotto per richiamare la sua attenzione. Il detective fa un leggero sorriso, si volta e si abbassa sui talloni per guardare Hamish negli occhi, il bambino gli porge i disegni.

 

È ancora troppo piccolo per fare disegni comprensibili –e Sherlock non ha cuore di dirgli che il Sole non ha una faccia sorridente. E poi chi l’ha mai detto che non ce l’ha?- ma di sicuro quello, con tutto quel verde, è un prato, e quelle disegnate sopra sono sicuramente quattro persone: lui, Hamish, John e la signora Hudson, poco più indietro che sta –probabilmente- dando da mangiare a degli animali immaginari con sei zampe.

 

«È bellissimo, Hamish.» Sherlock non è mai andato con Hamish al parco e la signora Hudson ha avuto spesso male all’anca ultimamente per potercelo portare. Sherlock dovrà rimediare alla cosa.

Il detective si alza appena sente il suono dei piatti poggiati sulla tavola, passa una mano delicatamente tra i capelli del figlio e poi si dirige in cucina, appendendo il disegno con una calamita a forma di teschio.

 

«Ho pensato fosse meglio farlo disegnare su un foglio piuttosto che sui muri.» dice John in un tono tra il serio e il divertito, senza voltarsi verso di lui mentre prende le bacchette dal sacchetto di plastica e le pulisce con un tovagliolo (alla fine un po’ di salsa di soia è uscita dal contenitore, sporcandole).

 

Sherlock vorrebbe avvicinarsi e passare una mano tra i capelli biondi di John, in una carezza simile ma allo stesso modo diversa da quella fatta a Hamish, per dire anche a lui che ha fatto bene, che è stato bravo. Ma John non è un bambino, John è un adulto, così Sherlock si limita ad annuire e ringraziare, prendendo posto al tavolo. John chiama Hamish e lo fa sedere al tavolo con loro, mettendogli un tovagliolo attorno al collo per fargli assaggiare del pollo al limone nonostante abbia mangiato poche ore prima. Hamish sembra entusiasta della sistemazione a tavola con loro e Sherlock si ritrova a pensare di non aver mai mangiato con suo figlio. Hanno orari totalmente diversi, e Sherlock mangia molto poco e non così spesso quanto sarebbe giusto, così si è sempre limitato a far mangiare Hamish ma non ha mai mangiato _con_ lui. Eppure Hamish sembra entusiasta della cosa perché continua a guardarsi intorno e sorridere, prendendo la forchetta e sbattendola forte contro il piatto. E Sherlock è talmente incantato da tutto questo che è John a dover fermare Hamish dal rompere le stoviglie.

 

 

 

Hamish si è addormentato sul divano mentre guardava i cartoni animati e Sherlock lo prende in braccio, poggiandoselo delicatamente addosso per portarlo nella sua cameretta. John si mette il giubbotto e si fa accompagnare sul pianerottolo da Sherlock.

 

C’è una strana tensione tra loro, qualcosa di detto e non detto, qualcosa come _immagino non sia questa la cena che speravi_ e un _è stato perfetto così, davvero._

 

John alza una mano e va a scompigliare i capelli di Hamish per salutarlo e il bambino apre momentaneamente gli occhi, alzando una manina e muovendo i ditini per salutarlo, facendo poi ricadere il braccio al suo fianco riaddormentandosi immediatamente. John sente il cuore scaldarglisi.

 

«La prossima volta vedi di non piombarmi sul lavoro.» dice, riportando lo sguardo a Sherlock che lo sta guardando di rimando. «E sono serio, vedi almeno di mandarmi un messaggio prima.»

 

Sherlock annuisce, ma John non si sente poi così sicuro del non ritrovarselo al lavoro senza preavviso.

Il dottore posa gli occhi nuovamente su Hamish e dice la prima cosa che gli viene in mente, così, giusto per continuare a stare un po’ nel caldo atrio del 221B.

 

«Dovresti mandarlo a dormire prima. All’asilo si addormenterà sul banco.»

 

Sherlock passa lo sguardo da John a Hamish e nuovamente a John.

 

«Hamish non va all’asilo.»

 

John alza gli occhi dal bambino e li porta a quelli di Sherlock. «No?»

 

Sherlock scuote la testa. «Lo teniamo io e la signora Hudson, in fin dei conti lei è in pensione e le fa piacere avere Hamish in giro per casa.»

 

John fa un cenno di assenso ma sente che c’è qualcosa che vorrebbe dire, anche se non sa se poterlo fare o meno. Si guarda pensierosamente attorno e pensa a come iniziare il discorso senza sembrare troppo brusco.

Sherlock sospira e lo invita a proseguire.

John lo fa.

 

«Io non voglio dirti come crescere Hamish, Sherlock, spero che tu questo lo sappia, ma sono convinto che a Hamish farebbe bene passare del tempo con altri bambini. Tentare di vincere la sua timidezza e fare amicizia con qualcuno al di fuori del nucleo famigliare.»

 

Ed è in quel momento –assurdo da pensare, quantomeno per un dottore- che John registra il fatto che non c’è nessuna madre. Sherlock non ne ha mai fatto menzione e non l’ha nominata nemmeno ora, parlando di chi tiene Hamish al mattino.

 

Sherlock pare ascoltare attentamente quello che John ha da dire, ma scuote comunque la testa all’idea. «È un discorso troppo lungo da poter portare avanti qui e a quest’ora.» si limita a dire e John, non sa come, è convinto che si sia trattenuto dall’insultarlo e dirgli di farsi i fatti suoi.

 

John quindi annuisce, sembrando imbarazzato. «Certo, non so bene come stiano le cose, in fin dei conti.»

 

Cala un silenzio piuttosto teso tra di loro ma non _teso_ come quello di prima, questo è qualcosa di quasi fastidioso.

 

John nota con la coda dell’occhio che Sherlock sta tentando di cambiare braccio per tenere suo figlio e, nonostante Hamish non sia molto pesante, tenerlo costantemente in braccio è comunque faticoso dopo un po’, dunque è meglio che se ne vada e li lasci in pace.

Prende fuori le chiavi che gli ha lasciato Sherlock e gliele porge ma Sherlock nega con un cenno della testa.

 

«Sono tue.» e a quelle parole John alza un sopracciglio.

 

«Scusa?»

 

«Tienile.» dice semplicemente ma John continua a non sembrare molto convinto, così Sherlock sbuffa e prosegue in una spiegazione che non voleva dare. «È inutile che te le lasci ogni volta che ti porto Hamish, e se me le dimenticassi perché troppo di fretta? No, tienile, in fondo siamo _amici_ , no?» e John sente la parola “amici” entrargli fin dentro le ossa e riscaldargli il corpo.

Allora lo sguardo del pomeriggio era perché gli aveva dato del conoscente. 

 

«Ah, non siamo più conoscenti?» dice sorridendo –forse un po’ troppo- e Sherlock si limita a far spallucce. E John evita di far notare che _comunque_ gli amici non si scambiano le chiavi di casa e forse dovrebbe insistere ulteriormente, ma alla fine decide per rimettersele nella tasca del giubbotto per aggiungerle dopo alle chiavi del proprio monolocale. 

 

 

 

È a metà di Baker Street –in cerca di un taxi- quando si rende conto di essersi dimenticato qualcosa a casa di Sherlock. Impreca e si domanda cosa dovrebbe fare, se tornare indietro subito e chiedere scusa per il disturbo o lasciar stare e ripassare il giorno dopo. Però è ancora lì, cinque minuti e sarebbe di ritorno, troppo poco tempo per far addormentare una persona, giusto? Sherlock sarebbe stato sicuramente ancora sveglio, quindi magari poteva...

 

Prima ancora di accorgersene John è tornato sui suoi passi.

 

La domanda che ora gli preme è quella del se suonare o usare le chiavi, ma il dubbio gli preme per meno di mezzo secondo, decidendo di usare le chiavi per non svegliare Hamish e chiedere immediatamente scusa a Sherlock. 

Sherlock che lo sta evidentemente aspettando nell’atrio con la schiena poggiata al muro mentre lancia il bastone di John in aria e lo riprende con innaturale grazia nemmeno fosse una cheerleader. 

 

«Mi chiedevo quando te ne saresti accorto. Sei di almeno tre minuti in ritardo sulla mia tabella di marcia.» gli dice senza nemmeno guardarlo, continuando a tenere lo sguardo sul bastone che continua a far volteggiare. 

John lo guarda stupefatto e con un senso di irritazione in fondo allo stomaco, dovuta non sa nemmeno lui bene a cosa.

«Credi di farla finita con questo?» fa Sherlock, mentre riprende il bastone con mano salda e lo mostra a John. «Un ex medico militare come te dovrebbe riuscire a gestire un disturbo psicosomatico come questo. E a giudicare da quanto ci hai messo ad accorgerti della sua assenza…» Sherlock non finisce la frase e finalmente volge lo sguardo a John, un sorriso sghembo che gli fa sorridere anche gli occhi.

 

John non toglie gli occhi dal bastone che per pochi secondi –giusto per guardare quegli occhi impossibili- e si schiarisce la gola.

«L’hai premeditato?»

Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo e con una spinta del bacino si alza dal muro, raggiungendo John e porgendogli il bastone. 

«Premeditato, John, che brutta parola. Un omicidio si può premeditare. Il fatto che tu dimentichi il bastone in un angolo e io lo chiuda in una stanza per togliertelo dalla vista, così da non farti ricordare della sua esistenza… beh, questo piuttosto è un _favore_.»

E nonostante tutto John ghigna, prendendo il suo bastone dalle mani di Sherlock.

 

«Sai…» inizia il dottore «Avresti avuto un futuro come cheerleader se non avessi voluto fare il consulente investigativo.»

 

Sherlock alza il mento con fare fiero e poi fa un piccolo inchino. «Ho talmente tante doti nascoste che non ti basterebbe una vita per scoprirle tutte.»

 

John fa un sorriso che vuole intendere mille cose, tra cui _lasciami provare_ e _li scoprirei tutti_ , e poi scuote la testa, divertito. Sherlock lo guarda e sembra volergli dire qualcosa, ma John sorride, scuote la testa ulteriormente e se ne va senza aggiungere altro.

 

Al primo cassonetto John butta via il bastone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**NOTE:**

Buonsalve a tutti <3

Sono mezza influenzata e quindi per me il mese di febbraio è un _nope_ totale verso la buona salute. Sigh.

Comunque, qualcuno s'immaginava una parentlock? XD


	3. 2

2.

   
   
   
   
   
   
Da quel giorno Sherlock ed Hamish sono una costante nella vita di John.  
John si ritrova Sherlock tra i piedi molto più spesso di quanto si sarebbe mai immaginato e, stranamente, non per chiedergli di fare il babysitter. Per la verità passano molto tempo tutti e tre insieme e John ha così l’opportunità di conoscere anche la signora Hudson.  
   
   
   
John sta preparando il tè in cucina con Hamish in piedi vicino a lui (per osservare tutto il processo di ebollizione ed infusione) mentre Sherlock se ne sta al tavolo in cucina a fare qualche calcolo e appunto su un foglio (dopo aver controllato qualche suo strano esperimento di cui John non vuole sapere nulla) ed è in quel momento che una vocina di fa sentire dall’ingresso.  
   
«Cucù, siete in casa?» e quella che dev’essere la signora Hudson fa la sua comparsa nella stanza, portando con sé una borsa della spesa e fermandosi dal dire altro non appena vede John. E dalla faccia della signora Hudson pare quasi che John sia una specie di mostro a sei teste spuntato dal nulla.  
   
Sherlock non si spreca nelle presentazioni e parte con una sfilza di deduzioni sulla donna –soprattutto sulla salute della sorella di quest’ultima- ma John evita anche solo di prestargli la minima attenzione, accarezzando la testa di Hamish –ormai un’abitudine fortemente insita dentro di lui- e avvicinandosi a lei con la mano tesa per presentarsi.  
   
«Sono John Watson, molto piacere. Lei dev’essere la signora Hudson, ho sentito molto parlare di lei.» il ché è vero solo in parte, ma una o due parole su una persona da parte di Sherlock Holmes gli sembrano già sufficienti per far sapere quanto essa sia importante. Fa un sorriso quando la mano della donna stringe la sua e la scuote piano. E lei ora lo guarda come se le sei teste fossero sparite e lui fosse un miracolo della natura.  
   
«Oh sì, caro. Spero solo che ti abbia parlato bene di me, non è vero, Sherlock?» il tono dubbioso traspare da ogni parola e si volta a guardare Sherlock oltre la spalla di John.  
   
John non riesce a trattenere una mezza risata che tenta di nascondere con un colpo di tosse. «Oh, non si preoccupi signora Hudson, solo cose meravigliose.»  
   
La donna sembra scettica ma appoggia le borse a terra e muove entrambe le mani in un cenno non curante. «Ne dubito mio caro, ma faremo finta sia così.» poi lascia cadere l’argomento e si volta a guardare Hamish. «E chi abbiamo qui, finalmente?» la donna sorride raggiante e apre le braccia, invitando Hamish a darle un abbraccio, e il piccolo, sorridendo con molto più affatto di quanto John gli abbia mai visto dimostrare in generale, avanza verso la signora e la abbraccia, sprofondando il viso nel collo della padrona di casa.  
   
John alza gli occhi verso Sherlock ma nota che l’altro non sta nemmeno prestando attenzione alla scena, tornato ai suoi esperimenti senza dire nulla. Probabilmente allora questa è una scena abituale.  
   
«Vi ho portato dei biscotti…» fa la donna, distogliendo l’attenzione di John da Sherlock. «Certo, ne avrei portati di più se mi avessi detto che portavi un ospite, Sherlock…»  
La donna lancia a John una profonda occhiata –sembrando quasi divertita- e John non sa bene come rispondere.  
   
Sherlock fa un gesto con la mano e la questione pare risolta così. La donna si volta nuovamente verso John mentre prende Hamish in braccio.  
   
«Sono contenta che quella camera così grande solo per Sherlock ora venga sfruttata al massimo.» fa un occhiolino al dottore e John quasi si soffoca con la propria saliva.  
   
«Cos- no, no, noi…» ma la donna sembra saperne una più del diavolo perché gli appoggia una mano sul braccio e scuote la testa.  
   
«Non ti preoccupare, una persona in più non farà di certo aumentare l’affitto.» e detto questo il discorso sembra chiuso, perché se ne va nel soggiorno portando Hamish con sé e dandogli i biscotti per primo. John si volta verso Sherlock ma Sherlock di nuovo non dice nulla, non alzando nemmeno la testa dal suo esperimento. Il bollitore fischia e John va a spegnerlo, poggiando una tazza di tè sul tavolo vicino a Sherlock e portandone una alla signora Hudson che sorride, entusiasta.  
Lui è meglio se si prepara una camomilla.  
   
   
   
Alla fine John ha parlato con la signora Hudson con tranquillità e le ha detto che se mai avesse avuto bisogno di una mano con Hamish di non esitare a chiamarlo, lasciandogli il proprio numero, e di non esitare nemmeno se avesse lei problemi di salute o con la sua anca, sarebbe corso subito a dare un’occhiata.  
   
La signora Hudson sembra _adorarlo_ e John è un po’ spaventato e sorpreso dalla cosa, ma fa finta di nulla e continua a giocare con il piccolo per distrarre l’attenzione della donna e portarla su qualcosa di molto più adorabile di se stesso: Hamish.  
   
La donna li lascia in tarda mattinata e assicura a John di chiamarlo per qualsiasi evenienza. John le sorride e la ringrazia.  
   
Quando la porta si chiude alle spalle della donna John si volta verso Sherlock.  
   
«Una signora davvero interessante.» è l’unica cosa che si sente di dire, nonostante le definizioni che trova superino di gran lunga la parola _interessante._  
   
L’unica risposta di Sherlock è un _uuhm_ disinteressato. John aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbuffa. «Credi di rimanere in questo stato catatonico tutto il giorno o riceveremo delle risposte degne di tale nome?»  
John ha imparato piuttosto in fretta che Sherlock è un tipo scostante, in un momento è tutto deduzioni e clamore e gioia entusiastica e l’attimo dopo è disteso sul divano a gridare al mondo la sua noia. È in quei momenti che John vorrebbe strangolarlo il più velocemente possibile, non per sé ma per Hamish, che pare preoccuparsi perché gli si porta affianco sul divano e si siede lì vicino, giocando con le macchinine che –ora John sa- vengono nascoste lì sotto piuttosto che essere riportate in camera.  
   
Però è la stessa presenza di Hamish che sembra far tranquillizzare in qualche maniera Sherlock, che continua con la sua pantomima ma con un umore meno nero di prima, e voltandosi verso di loro piuttosto che verso il muro.  
   
«Sto lavorando, John.» e il tono sembra quello di un padre che sta spiegando al figlio petulante qualcosa di ovvio per la centesima volta. E forse John è in questi momenti che lo vorrebbe strozzare di più, in realtà. E John si chiede com’è possibile voler strangolare e allo stesso tempo abbracciare una persona. Forse sta diventando bipolare, dovrà fare dei controlli.  
   
A questo punto John si volta verso Hamish, intento a strappare dei fogli di carta e farli volare in giro per il soggiorno. Gioia e tripudio per chi dovrà sistemare dopo. Lui, se non fosse chiaro.  
   
«Bene, Hamish…» il bambino si ferma e lo guarda, prestandogli la massima attenzione. «Siccome il papà sembra avere _molto_ da fare…» e detto questo lancia un’occhiata a Sherlock che però pare del tutto disinteressato, quindi si avvicina ad Hamish allungando le braccia e per tutta risposta il bambino alza le sue, pronto per essere preso in braccio. «Io e te ce ne andiamo a fare una camminata, che ne dici?»  
   
Hamish sembra valutare la cosa, stranito nell’andare a fare una passeggiata con John ma senza il suo papà. È una novità e le novità sembrano non piacere troppo al piccolo.  
   
«Papà ci aspetterà qui al nostro ritorno, non è vero, Sherlock?» del resto fuori è una bella giornata e gli sembra inutile sprecarla a casa, con Sherlock perso nel suo mondo. John porta Hamish in cucina e aspetta una risposta che tarda ad arrivare. Si ritrova a trattenere un grugnito solo perché c’è il bambino e non gli sembra bello inveire contro un genitore davanti al figlio. «Sherlock.» dice tra i denti e questa volta Sherlock si volta a guardarli.  
   
«Cosa? Oh, sì. Sì andate pure, se finisco prima del previsto ti mando un messaggio e vi raggiungo.»  
   
John a questo punto annuisce e si volta a guardare Hamish.  
   
«Allora che dici, andiamo?» Hamish si appoggia nell’incavo del suo collo e annuisce, facendo ciao ciao con la manina a Sherlock.  
Sherlock fortunatamente non ha ripreso immediatamente l’esperimento, così riesce a salutare Hamish con un sorriso e accarezzargli la manina tesa che poi tiene momentaneamente per gioco mentre Hamish tenta di liberarsi, strattonandola piano e ridendo senza emettere suono. Dopo un po’ Sherlock lascia andare la manina ed Hamish sembra più contento e meno forzato ad andarsene. John sorride di rimando e va a vestire il piccolo per la passeggiata.  
   
   
   
John non ha ben chiaro dove andare ma pensa che l’importante sia prendere un po’ d’aria. Questo almeno finché non passa davanti a un negozio per bambini dai zero ai dieci anni e il suo sguardo si fissa sulle vetrine, fermando la sua camminata e tenendo ben salda la manina di Hamish nella sua per non farlo continuare a camminare. Hamish però sembra incantarsi come lui a guardare le felpe e ne indica una -puntando il dito e appoggiandolo sopra il vetro, facendolo appannare attorno al polpastrello- con sopra il disegno di un cartone animato che John non conosce.  
   
John si abbassa sui talloni lo guarda negli occhi, sorridendo.  
   
«Ti piace?» chiede e Hamish si porta una manina alla bocca –sembra sia un segno di nervosismo- ed annuisce, incerto, verso di lui. John si volta nuovamente verso la vetrina e fa un cenno con la testa. «E allora prendiamola.» dice semplicemente, alzandosi e porgendo di nuovo la mano ad Hamish che la prende e lo segue dentro il negozio.  
   
Il negozio è pieno di gente. Bambini che strillano e corrono e guardano e toccano tutto quello che trovano, mamme e papà portati all’esasperazione che cercano di fermare l’indole esagitata dei propri figli tentando di far provare loro qualche vestito, per non parlare della zona giochi che sembra campo di battaglia. Nulla è al suo posto e tutto sembra esploso. Nemmeno in Afghanistan ha visto cose simili. Praticamente è all’Inferno.  
Una certa parte del suo cervello tenta di immaginarsi Sherlock in un posto simile, ma alla fine scuote la testa e pensa piuttosto che mandi la povera signora Hudson a fare compere.  
   
Sbottona il cappotto di Hamish per non fargli sentire troppo la differenza tra dentro e fuori quando usciranno -non è il momento adatto per prendersi il raffreddore- e si avvia tra i vari scaffali.  
   
Una commessa dal viso gentile e il sorriso caloroso si avvicina loro e chiede se può per caso essere utile e John le risponde che sì, potrebbe eccome.  
Le indica con un cenno la felpa e lei ritorna poco dopo con diverse taglie, poi si abbassa sui talloni per guardare Hamish.  
   
«Ciao, piccolino, ma che belli che siamo.» dice lei, cercando di essere gentile e cortese, ma Hamish si nasconde dietro la gamba di John e ne afferra i pantaloni, chiudendoci attorno le dita in piccoli pugnetti.  
John ne accarezza il capo e spiega alla commessa che è un bambino molto timido, lei sembra capire e si rialza, porgendo nuovamente le felpe a John.  
   
Prima che John possa fare anche un solo tentativo per far provare qualcosa ad Hamish una bambina va a sbattere contro di loro e cade a terra direttamente sul suo sedere. John teme ardentemente che inizierà a piangere, invece quella si rialza e guarda prima John e poi Hamish.  
   
«Mi scusi signore, non l’avevo vista.» dice la bambina –a giudicare dall’altezza sui sette, otto anni al massimo- e poi si rivolge ad Hamish. «Scusa anche tu.» e fa per avvicinarsi, probabilmente per fare una coccola sulla testa ad Hamish, ma il bambino si stringe di più su se stesso e si nasconde dietro l’altra gamba di John. Il dottore ne segue il movimento e vede gli occhi di Hamish farsi lucidi.  
   
«Oh, no, no, no, no.» John si abbassa e prende Hamish in braccio, accarezzandogli la schiena e sentendola alzarsi e abbassarsi come se il bambino stesse singhiozzando. «Shhh, va tutto bene.» Hamish stringe le mani attorno al collo di John e ci nasconde il viso, il respiro tremante. Probabilmente c’è davvero troppa gente lì dentro e troppo rumore e Hamish non è abituato a tutto questo. John gira il volto e bacia la tempia di Hamish cercando di farlo calmare poi si volta verso la bambina che è ancora lì e li guarda come se avesse commesso un omicidio. Probabilmente un paragone che Sherlock apprezzerebbe.  
   
«È tanto stanco, sai, non è successo niente di tragico.» John fa un sorriso rassicurante e posa una mano sulla testa della bambina che annuisce e poi se ne va, correndo evidentemente da quella che è la madre. John continua a fare qualche carezza ad Hamish e poi lo fa alzare dal suo collo per guardarlo per benino. Hamish ha gli occhietti pieni di lacrime e le sopracciglia corrugate, il labbro inferiore sporto e un po’ tremante. John gli bacia la fronte e Hamish porta le mani al suo visto, aprendo i palmi sulle guance ispide di John a causa della barba sfatta.  
   
John non sa bene cosa fare ma ora capisce perché non è il caso di lasciare Hamish da solo all’asilo. «Vuoi che andiamo via o possiamo provare la felpa, prima?» detto questo prende fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni un pacchetto di fazzoletti e cerca di aprirlo come meglio può con una sola mano. Asciuga gli occhi di Hamish e poi gli fa soffiare il naso. Hamish, strofinandosi un attimo gli occhi con le manine, guarda prima la felpa e poi la porta, finendo col guardare nuovamente la felpa.  
   
«Bene, proviamo.» afferma John e sta ben attento a non rimettere Hamish a terra, chiedendo a una commessa se potrebbe cortesemente farlo sedere un attimo sul bancone per farlo cambiare. Le commesse non hanno alcuna obiezione e John sveste velocemente Hamish, facendolo rimanere con una maglietta a maniche corte, coprendolo subito con la felpa nuova. Ci vogliono un paio di prove per trovare la misura adatta ma alla fine Hamish indossa il nuovo capo.  
   
Dubita che a Sherlock piacerà –Sherlock che è tutto una sfilata di moda da quando si alza a quando va a dormire- ma sembra piacere a Hamish e tanto basta. Hamish che adesso sorride di nuovo –evidentemente dimentico del fatto accaduto poco prima- alzandosi il bordo della felpa e mettendosi il pon pon dei lacci del cappuccio in bocca. Decisamente dovranno prendere quella felpa.  
   
Prima che John possa voltarsi per richiamare l’attenzione della commessa si sente tirare per una manica del giubbotto e, come si volta, la bambina di prima lo osserva con aria crucciata.  
   
«Non volevo fare piangere il suo bambino.» dice come se stesse recitando la parte scritta di un discorso. John alza gli occhi e osserva i genitori della bambina guardarla, probabilmente l’hanno mandata a scusarsi di nuovo.  
   
«Davvero non c’è pro-» ma prima che possa continuare la bambina alza una mano e porge a John un pacchetto di caramelle alla frutta che lui prende più per riflesso condizionato che altro. A quel punto non può far altro che sorriderle e ringraziarle e rivolgersi a Hamish.  
«Hamish, guarda cosa ci ha regalato questa bambina gentile.» e il bambino si sporge un poco oltre il bancone per osservare la bambina che lo saluta e mostra una fila di denti bianchi e un dente mancante. Hamish finisce con l’osservare il pacchetto di caramelle e annuisce, porgendo la manina per prenderne una.  
John però le toglie dalla sua portata e lo guarda, serio. «Vero che non sei arrabbiato con la bambina, Hamish?» e Hamish guarda John, intensamente quanto solo Sherlock sa fare, e dopo qualche istante guarda la bambina e fa cenno di no con la testa.  
John a quel punto apre il pacchetto di caramelle e ne scarta una per Hamish, offrendone anche alla bambina che accetta ridendo e poi scappa via, più tranquilla, verso i suoi genitori.  
   
John sospira e prende una caramella anche lui. Dio, è decisamente difficile fare il genitore.  
E, prima che il cervello gli faccia ricordare che lui decisamente non è uno dei due genitori di Hamish, John si ritrova a storcere la bocca con fare disgustato. La caramella è alla fragola. Ricoperta di zucchero. Lui odia le cose dolci.  
   
   
   
L’episodio di semi pianto viene presto dimenticato e Hamish ha gli occhi spalancati in totale meraviglia quando entrano in un negozio di giocattoli. John ha deciso di dedicare la giornata ad acquisti per Hamish e trova giusto comprargli qualcosa di nuovo, soprattutto perché lo vede sempre con quei due, tre giocattoli in croce. Esce dal negozio con una macchinina nuova fiammante, dei Lego e una sorpresa che ha preso di nascosto senza che Hamish la notasse. Spera possa piacergli.  
   
   
   
Sherlock gli manda un messaggio quando John sta decidendo di tornare a casa – Hamish sembra stanco ed è ormai molto buio e di andare al parco con quel freddo non se ne parla – e insiste per andare a cena fuori, dandogli tutte le indicazioni per vedersi in un certo ristorante italiano a Northumberland Street. John sorride dell’insistenza e alla fine cede, immaginando che Sherlock voglia festeggiare un’altra riuscita di un esperimento. Dio non voglia che sia per festeggiare la cucina saltata in aria.  
   
   
   
Sherlock è già lì che li aspetta quando arrivano, dà un’occhiata alle borse che John tiene in mano e non dice nulla, aprendo la porta del locale per far passare prima John e Hamish e seguendoli poi a ruota.  
Il locale è caldo e accogliente e se John dovesse mai immaginarsi un vero locale italiano, beh, lo immaginerebbe così.  
Non fa in tempo a voltarsi verso Sherlock che un omone dal forte accento si fa loro incontro, chiamando a gran voce il nome del consulente.  
   
«Sherlock! Quanto tempo è passato, il solito tavolo? Oh, vedo che c’è anche un ospite oltre al nostro piccolo Hamish.»  
John nota l’uomo farglisi vicino e Hamish allunga la manina in un saluto ma non si smuove dal petto di John, aggrappandosi con l’altra mano al suo giaccone.  
   
«John, questo è Angelo.» Sherlock inizia con le presentazioni e John si ritrova a pensare che è la prima volta che l’altro si spreca nel farle.  
   
Angelo, comunque, interrompe ciò che Sherlock stava per dire e prende parola, mentre s’incammina verso il loro tavolo. «Sherlock mi ha assolto da un caso di omicidio. Ha ripulito il mio nome.»  
   
John può sentire il sorriso di Sherlock nelle sue successive parole. «Appena un po’. Ho dimostrato che non c’entrava nulla con l’omicidio perché era da tutta l’altra parte della città a commettere un furto d’auto.»  
   
E John guarda Angelo con faccia stupita, mentre lui li fa accomodare e porta loro due menu e una candela perché _è molto più romantico._ John non fa in tempo a ribattere che l’uomo se n’è già andato.  
   
John fa cautamente sedere Hamish accanto a sé, appoggia a terra le borse, e inizia poi a sbottonare il cappotto del bambino, togliendoglielo e appoggiandolo allo schienale. Hamish muove le gambe oltre l’orlo della sedia e prende un menu, aprendolo e sbattendolo sul tavolo. È evidente che gli piaccia sbattere le cose e nessuno dei due pare volerlo fermare.  
   
«Esattamente, cos’è che sta indossando Hamish?» chiede Sherlock da dietro il menu sembrando volutamente disinteressato.  
   
John si volge verso il bambino e nota la felpa nuova di zecca (se avesse saputo prima che sarebbero usciti a cena non gliela avrebbe fatta indossare) e fa spallucce. «Non è evidente?» chiede con un ghigno. Sherlock _detesta_ le domande inutili e ovvie, così John non evita di fargli notare quando ne pone, giusto per punzecchiarlo un po’.  
   
«È prettamente chiaro cosa sia, ma mi sembrava più carino fare conversazione.» e John pensa che le parole _carino_ e _Sherlock Holmes_ non stiano molto bene nella stessa frase. «Ma siccome pare evidente che anche tu, grazie a Dio, voglia saltare assurdi convenevoli, passiamo al punto: perché mio figlio sta indossando un felpa così abominevole? Ti prego, dimmi che non hai intenzione di passargli il tuo assurdo e quantomeno orrendo gusto per i maglioni.»  
   
Sherlock ha questa capacità innata di offenderlo e fare sembrare quelle offese sempre come dei complimenti. Ogni volta che parla dei suoi orrendi maglioni (che, per la precisione, non sono orrendi ma sono caldi e semplicemente molto natalizi e del resto manca poco a Natale) le labbra gli si stirano in un piccolo sorriso e sembra quasi provare dell’affetto. Per i maglioni, sia chiaro, non per lui.  
   
«Ti informo che è stato tuo figlio a sceglierla e secondo me è molto bella. Non è vero, Hamish?»  
Il bambino, che stava assistendo a tutta la discussione, annuisce e tocca il piccolo uccello tondo e rosso stampato sopra la felpa con una mano e finisce a guardare Sherlock con aria crucciata, quasi offeso, poi si volta verso John e sorride.  
   
John annuisce. «Sì, è molto bella, non ascoltare papà.»  
   
Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo e passa il menu a John (mentre l’altro continua a rimanere nelle mani di Hamish) che ride divertito. Angelo ritorna con una bottiglia di vino rosso che nessuno ha ordinato e dell’acqua naturale per il piccolo. John non dice nulla e ordina delle lasagne e, quando Sherlock sembra non prendere nulla, le ordina anche per lui facendo sbuffare quest’ultimo.  
   
«Non ho fame.»  
   
John gli lancia un’occhiata scettica.  
   
«Hai insistito tu per uscire a cena, quindi mangerai.»  
   
Sherlock borbotta qualcosa e versa il vino ad entrambi, riempiendo anche il bicchiere di Hamish con l’acqua che il bambino manda giù tutto d’un fiato, evidentemente assetato. Sherlock gli sorride con affetto e glielo riempie di nuovo, accarezzandogli lievemente i capelli e spostandogli i ricci dalla fronte.  
   
«Dovremmo proprio tagliarti i capelli.» dice a Hamish che non sembra molto entusiasta dell’idea, ma annuisce appena il padre gli fa una carezza sulla guancia.  
   
«E poi cos’altro hai comprato?» si limita a chiedere Sherlock, senza alzare gli occhi dal figlio ma chiaramente intendendo le borse a terra.  
   
John passa i giocattoli a Hamish e lo incita a mostrarli a Sherlock, che guarda la macchinina nuova con sorpreso compiacimento e i Lego con malcelato disgusto.  
   
«E questi cosa sarebbero, esattamente?» chiede, indicando i personaggi disegnati sulla scatola dei Lego. Hamish agita la scatola come se volesse dare una risposta e John sorride. Come Sherlock faccia ad essere così fuori dal mondo, certe volte, proprio non lo sa.  
   
«Quello che stai indicando è Legolas. Se vuoi sapere in generale chi sono i personaggi, beh, fanno parte della compagnia dell’Anello.»  
   
E John inizia a spiegare la storia di Frodo, di un anello e del viaggio intrapreso da degli eroi non proprio ordinari.  
E Sherlock lo guarda come se John fosse un caso patologico da internare all’istante.  
Hamish ride, i piatti arrivano e Sherlock mangia senza fare obiezioni, dividendo il piatto con Hamish che invece mangia con gusto, continuando ad ascoltare la voce concitata di John che sta tentando di convincerlo a dare una possibilità se non ai libri almeno ai film.  
E Sherlock ci farà un pensiero, non perché gli interessi nulla di tutto ciò, ma per avere altro tempo da passare con John e sentirlo lamentarsi delle sue frasi caustiche su tutti quei personaggi idioti.  
   
   
***  
   
   
«Davvero, John, come hai potuto buttare via soldi per questa roba? Non gli piacerà.»  
   
«Io da piccolo ce le avevo e mi piacevano tantissimo.»  
   
«Per cortesia, non farmi esprimere ulteriormente ad alta voce la tua idiozia in certi frangenti.»  
   
«…Se non la smetti di offendermi ti faccio ingoiare il nylon, Sherlock.»  
   
«… Tsk.»  
   
   
***  
   
   
John è sicuro che a Hamish piaceranno per il semplice fatto che sa che a Hamish piace poco il buio e, soprattutto, lo stare da solo. Lo ha notato ogni volta in cui lo ha messo a letto: Hamish non si addormenta se non c’è nessuno nella stanza con lui e inizia ad emettere dei silenziosi singhiozzi quando John spegne la luce e fa per andarsene.  
   
Ha notato che la cosa non accade se rimangono in soggiorno ma John non ha di certo cuore di far dormire Hamish sul divano, così ha deciso di provare ciò che sua mamma, a suo tempo, ha provato con lui. Così, quand’è ora di andare a dormire, John accende la luce e accompagna Hamish a letto, coprendolo per bene e lanciando occhiate a Sherlock, che li sta guardando con aria dubbiosa dalla porta. John lo ignora e si alza, andando alla mensola posta sopra la scrivania e scegliendo un libro di avventure (una sua collega gli ha regalato una borsa piena di libri che il figlio –ormai troppo grande- non legge più), sedendosi nuovamente accanto a Hamish, che lo guarda con immensa adorazione e lo fa sentire incredibilmente importante. John si abbassa e gli lascia un bacio sulla tempia, scompigliandogli poi i capelli.  
   
«Ora il papà ti mostrerà una bella cosa, Hamish.»  
   
« _Bella_ è ancora tutto da vedere.» risponde Sherlock sempre appoggiato allo stipite della porta ma, dopo l’occhiataccia di John, spegne la luce e osserva le stelle adesive poste sul soffitto risplendere grazie al chiarore assorbito in precedenza.  
   
Hamish le guarda e rimane a bocca aperta, indicandole con le manine e voltandosi sia verso John che verso Sherlock: gli occhioni enormi pieni di contentezza.  
   
John fa un mezzo ghigno e si gira a guardare Sherlock. «Allora: chi aveva ragione?» e il tono è infantile quanto potrebbe esserlo quello di un bambino, ma non gliene importa nulla e osserva Sherlock sbuffare –mani incrociate al petto- e girare sui tacchi, scendendo le scale (i rumori dei passi più pesanti del solito fanno capire a John che Sherlock se l’è legata al dito).  
   
John lascia perdere per un attimo l’umore di Sherlock e accende l’abat-jour sul comodino, interrompendo così la visione delle stelle lucenti di Hamish che si volta a guardarlo male. John ride.  
   
«Leggiamo la storia e poi guardiamo le stelle?» chiede, e Hamish sembra pensarci su seriamente per poi annuire e distendersi meglio contro il fianco di John, poggiandogli la testa sopra la spalla. John gli fa posto col braccio e lo stringe a sé con una mano, iniziando a raccontare la storia di un giovane ragazzino costretto dagli zii ad alloggiare in un sottoscala e di come scoprì di essere un mago.  
   
   
   
***  
   
   
   
John si chiede come sia possibile passare da una ridente giornata di sole al cielo più nero mai visto negli ultimi decenni in meno di cinque minuti. La pioggia cade come se il Giorno del Giudizio avesse deciso di avvenire proprio in quel momento e John si ritrova ad essere fradicio dalla testa ai piedi, infreddolito dal vento che soffia impetuoso e con l’ombrello da dover buttare al primo cassonetto.  
   
Baker Street gli appare davanti come un’oasi di pace e benessere e spera che Sherlock abbia acceso il fuoco nel caminetto o sarebbe morto assiderato nei prossimi minuti.  
Tira fuori la copia delle chiavi e si fionda all’interno, gocciolando su tutto il pavimento (sentendo già le urla di protesta della signora Hudson quando lo scoprirà) e salendo i diciassette gradini con dei sonori _squek_ delle scarpe completamente zuppe d’acqua.  
   
Ha freddo, ha _fottutamente_ freddo. Non fosse per la temperatura poco al di sopra degli zero gradi probabilmente nevicherebbe e chissà, forse lo preferirebbe alla pioggia scrosciante.  
   
Inizia a togliersi il giubbotto e dalla bocca gli esce un suono indistinto, una specie di imprecazione masticata, ritrovandosi con anche il maglione –e a questo punto anche la camicia- completamente zuppi.  
Sta arrivando al pianerottolo quando vede la porta del 221B aprirsi e Sherlock accoglierlo con un asciugamano. Inutile dire che con quello ci potrà fare ben poco, ma allunga comunque la mano e saluta l’altro con un grugnito, frizionandosi i capelli e notando con la coda dell’occhio che no, il camino non è acceso.  
 _Maledizione._  
   
«Vatti a fare una doccia.» è tutto ciò che gli dice Sherlock mentre Hamish si alza dai piedi del divano e inizia a corrergli incontro, Sherlock però lo frena dalla sua corsa sollevandolo prima che possa aggrapparsi a John e bagnarsi del tutto. Hamish storce la bocca per protesta e protende le braccia verso John.  
   
«Mi spiace piccino, ma ha ragione il papà.» riesce a dire tra un battito di denti e l’altro.  
   
«John. Bagno. Muoviti.»  
   
John alza lo sguardo su Sherlock e vede che è serio. «Posso approfittare…?» chiede allora, perché l’idea di una doccia calda non gli fa poi così schifo. Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira, facendogli strada verso il bagno anche se John sa perfettamente dove sia.  
   
«Usa pure il mio accappatoio.» si limita poi a dire Sherlock, uscendo dal bagno e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. E John si ritrova un attimo in difficoltà al pensiero di doversi spogliare completamente in un bagno non suo e farsi una doccia non avendo con sé le proprie cose. Ma alla fine pensa che in Afghanistan ha fatto ben di peggio, quindi apre l’acqua aspettando che questa si scaldi e inizia a spogliarsi, decidendo di lasciare i vestiti bagnati nel lavandino, non sapendo dove altro metterli.  
   
Il getto caldo sulla pelle ghiacciata gli fa sembrare di stare andando a fuoco ma almeno gli fa rilassare i muscoli del collo, contratti per il freddo fino a quel momento. Non vuole metterci più del necessario (non più dei suoi cinque minuti standard nell’esercito, se possibile) così s’insapona alla meno peggio, si lava i capelli e si risciacqua velocemente ma con accuratezza e poi esce dalla doccia, ritrovandosi Sherlock davanti.  
   
Sherlock, che gli dà la schiena, vede John uscire dalla doccia dal riflesso dello specchio sul lavandino di fronte a lui e si volta a guardarlo, stranito del vederlo già fuori. John dal canto suo non si muove, rabbrividendo per la temperatura al di fuori della doccia e non chiudendo le porte smerigliate, rimanendo semplicemente lì, completamente nudo con un piede sul pavimento gelido, di fronte a Sherlock.  
   
Fortunatamente è lo stesso Sherlock a rompere il silenzio, ma non il contatto visivo.  
   
«Ti ho portato dei vestiti asciutti. Trovo inutile che tu ti faccia una doccia e poi indossi nuovamente la tua roba zuppa. Pensavo di riuscire a lasciarteli prima che tu finissi la doccia, ma evidentemente sei molto più rapido di quanto pensassi.» e a John non sfugge che lo sguardo di Sherlock per qualche istante ha vagato su tutta la sua figura, ritornando poi al suo sguardo. E John non si sentiva in imbarazzo, non fino a quel momento perlomeno.  
John esce dalla doccia (anche se forse l’idea più saggia sarebbe stata semplicemente chiudere le porte) mostrandosi così in tutta la sua figura e va a prendere l’accappatoio, coprendo qualcosa che ormai Sherlock ha visto per intero.  
La cosa non dovrebbe metterlo in difficoltà, è stato visto nudo praticamente da tutti i suoi commilitoni, tra le docce, le ispezioni mediche e il cambiarsi in mezzo al nulla per andare in branda, ma John sa che Sherlock è un qualcosa di completamente diverso e non riesce a stare del tutto tranquillo con la consapevolezza di essere completamente nudo davanti a lui.  
   
Alla fine John si volta e torna a guardare Sherlock che non ha spostato lo sguardo da lui nemmeno per un istante, a quanto pare.  
   
«Grazie.» si limita a dire, e una parte del suo cervello spera che la sua voce non sembri così roca come l’ha sentita, e Sherlock semplicemente annuisce, prendendo i vestiti fradici di John e buttandoli nell’asciugatrice.  
   
«Non c’è di che.» dice, e questa volta persino lui sembra imbarazzato, gli occhi bassi sulle piastrelle. Cala per un attimo il silenzio, finché Sherlock non biascica dei _sì, sì_ e poi si volta, apre la porta e lascia John da solo in bagno.  
E John butta fuori l’aria che non sapeva nemmeno di aver trattenuto fino a quel momento e si appoggia schiena al muro, passandosi una mano su tutta la faccia.  
Terrificante. Semplicemente terrificante.  
   
   
   
Dire che i vestiti di Sherlock gli stiano stretti sarebbe un eufemismo. Hanno due corporature completamente diverse e quello che a Sherlock veste aggraziato e seducente a lui veste nemmeno fosse strizzato in una tutina di pelle.  
   
La maglia a maniche corte gli stringe su petto e spalle (rendendogli fastidiosi i movimenti) e gli copre a malapena il busto (causa tessuto appiccicato su di lui come una seconda pelle, invece che cadere morbido come dovrebbe). I pantaloni poi sono una cosa ancora più ridicola; stretti sulle cosce decisamente più muscolose di quelle di Sherlock, cadono poco elegantemente oltre il tallone, così si è visto costretto ad arrotolarli alle caviglie facendoli sembrare quei pantaloni che andavano tanto di moda quand’era giovane lui, qualcosa come quindici anni prima.  
Però non può lamentarsi e non può sicuramente continuare ad andare in giro in accappatoio, così esce dal bagno, continuando a sfregarsi i capelli con un asciugamano, e trova il caminetto acceso e una tazza di tè pronta ad aspettarlo.  
   
 _Beh, questo è decisamente sorprendente_.  
   
Sherlock è seduto sul divano, il laptop in grembo e Hamish al suo fianco a guardare entusiasta cosa fa il papà. John prende posto vicino a loro.  
   
«Qualcosa di interessante?» chiede dopo aver baciato la testa di Hamish che aspettava un saluto da prima.  
   
Sherlock nega con la testa e poi chiude il pc, poggiandolo al basso tavolino da tè, e finendo col guardare John, sembrando sorpreso di ciò che vede.  
John si dà un’occhiata e immagina di non sembrare un bello spettacolo.  
   
«Eh, sì, mi spiace, mi sa che ti ho sformato la maglietta.» dice, evitando di muovere troppo le braccia per non tirare le cuciture sulle spalle, ma Sherlock nega con la testa.  
   
«È un pigiama. E adesso sarà sicuramente più comodo.» sorride nel dirlo e i suoi occhi scendono, oltre quelli di John, oltre naso e labbra e oltre il collo- su cui si soffermano comunque per diversi secondi- e finiscono ad osservare il petto di John.  
Di nuovo tra di loro cala il silenzio.  
   
«Devo farmi una doccia anch’io, rimani tu con lui?» chiede alzandosi improvvisamente, come se ci avesse pensato di punto in bianco e non fosse un qualcosa che doveva fare davvero, indicando con una mano Hamish. John annuisce, come se fosse una cosa assolutamente ovvia ( _chi altri_ dovrebbe tenerlo?) e poi si alza, prendendo Hamish in braccio e decidendo di andare in camera sua a prendergli i Lego per fargli fare qualcosa che non sia stare tutto il giorno davanti la Tv. Peccato si sia già dimenticato della fastidiosa maglietta, che si alza scoprendogli mezza pancia e gli stringe le spalle come se fosse una morsa.  
   
«Va bene, Hamish, mi sa che oggi non ti posso prendere in braccio, eh.» il bambino sporge il labbro inferiore e lo guarda con malcelata disapprovazione. John ride e gli bacia la fronte prima di riappoggiarlo a terra e sistemarsi nuovamente la maglietta.  
   
In tutto questo, Sherlock è rimasto a guardare la scena ma l’unica cosa su cui la sua mente sia riuscita a focalizzarsi è la pelle nuda e ancora vagamente umida di John.  
La maglietta, alzatasi fino sopra l’ombelico, ha lasciato intravedere l’abbronzatura che sembra non volersene andare, la muscolatura non ben delineata ma evidente, della leggera peluria bionda sotto la perfetta “o” del suo ombelico che scompare oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni, stretti sulle cosce muscolose.  
Sherlock deglutisce a fatica, la gola secca e gli occhi fissi sulle anche sporgenti che segnano un percorso ben definito verso l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta, nascondendosi poi alla vista sotto il tessuto e lasciando Sherlock ad immaginare _altro._  
   
Altro che sarebbe meglio non immaginare affatto.  
   
Altro che non gli dovrebbe essere concesso.  
   
Altro che non si merita.  
   
Sherlock lascia la stanza e si dirige in bagno senza dire altro, allontanandosi a passo svelto e sbattendo la porta molto più forte di quello che avrebbe voluto. Spera di non aver fatto spaventare Hamish. Spera che John non si preoccupi.  
   
Un bussare leggero alla porta gli fa stringere gli occhi e la mascella, vanificando le sue speranze.  
   
«Sherlock, tutto bene?» la voce di John arriva attutita ma preoccupata e Sherlock va ad aprire il miscelatore della doccia, puntandolo sul freddo ghiacciato.  
   
«Sì, mi è sfuggita la presa sulla maniglia » mente. E sa che John ne è consapevole, ma John è troppo buono per insistere quando Sherlock non vuole parlare di determinate cose e Sherlock riesce a sentire una strana fitta indistinta lì, dentro allo stomaco, al pensiero che conosce John da quanto, nemmeno tre mesi? Eppure sembra conoscerlo meglio di quanto conosca se stesso.  
   
Il silenzio dall’altra parte della porta dura ancora qualche istante.  
   
«Se hai bisogno, chiama.» e l’unica cosa che Sherlock dovrebbe davvero dirgli è di andare via, di cercare una persona migliore di lui, di trovare qualcuno che lo meriti davvero. Ma è troppo egoista per questo, è già dipendente dalla sua presenza, dal suo modo di fare il tè, dai suoi modi gentili con la signora Hudson, dal suo folle affetto sia per Hamish che per lui, da tutto quello che riguarda _John_ e questa è un’altra prova a favore del fatto che è una persona egocentrica e mostruosa e dovrebbe _davvero_ lasciarlo andare _._  
Una parte di lui sa persino che se Hamish non ci fosse l’avrebbe già obbligato – con qualsiasi mezzo- a trasferirsi lì al 221B, con lui. Ma Hamish c’è e ringrazia chiunque ci sia all’ascolto ogni giorno per questo.  
Quindi dovrebbe dirgli di andarsene, ma l’unica cosa che riesce a dire è un semplice « sì ».  
   
   
***  
   
   
Hamish non sembra propenso ai Lego quindi l’unica cosa che John si sente di fare è sdraiarsi a terra e rotolare con lui sul tappeto, vicino al fuoco, prenderlo con un braccio quando si allontana troppo e inondarlo di pernacchie sulla pancia e teneri morsi sul collo per farlo ridere di gusto.  
Ed è così che Gregory Lestrade trova John Watson in casa di Sherlock Holmes: disteso schiena a terra con Hamish seduto sulla propria pancia che tenta di picchiarlo con un cucchiaino di plastica.  
   
Hamish sposta l’attenzione dagli occhi blu di John all’entrata dell’appartamento e John segue il suo sguardo, cercando di notare cos’abbia catturato l’attenzione del piccolo anche se sta in quella posizione scomoda che lo costringe a guardare il mondo al rovescio. Quando vede un uomo all’entrata, fermo lì a guardarli come se fosse una statua, John fa un colpo di tosse imbarazzato e si alza a sedere, tenendo Hamish contro il proprio petto con una mano.  
   
«Ah, buongiorno.» dice, riservando una lunga occhiata all’uomo che ha davanti, e quello gli restituisce lo sguardo prima di proferir parola.  
   
«Buongiorno, sì. Er… stavo cercando Sherlock Holmes, è in casa?» chiede, voltandosi poi verso Hamish che non ha lasciato il collo di John. «Ciao Hamish.» dice infine e il bambino solleva la manina in un piccolo cenno di saluto e l’uomo pare sorpreso di ricevere un qualche genere di risposta.  
   
 _Dev’essere qualcuno che frequenta spesso la casa se Hamish non sembra spaventato._  
   
Sherlock ha parlato solo di un paio di persone da quando si conoscono e gli _habitué_ che passano da quelle parti si possono contare sulle dita di una mano, quindi John non ha molte scelte: quest’uomo o è Lestrade o è il fratello di Sherlock. E, dal modo di porsi, decisamente non può essere il fratello di Sherlock.  
   
John quindi sorride, alzandosi finalmente da terra e spolverandosi i pantaloni (fin tanto che le maniche della maglietta gli permettono i movimenti) lasciando una carezza sui capelli di Hamish e dicendogli di andare a giocare e che lui arriverà subito.  
Hamish annuisce e va a prendere le macchinine.  
   
«Lestrade, immagino.» dice John, tendendo la mano e cogliendo l’altro di sorpresa. «Sherlock si sta facendo una doccia, non dovrebbe volerci ancora molto.» e John non ha mai visto un’espressione più scioccata sul viso di un uomo.  
   
«Doccia?» chiede quest’ultimo, salvo poi fare un cenno con la mano come per dire _fa niente_ e la porge a John, presentandosi. «Sì, Gregory Lestrade. Non so come lei faccia a sapere di me e forse non voglio nemmeno saperlo.»  
   
John sorride e si presenta, stringendogli la mano – una stretta ferma e salda che fa sorridere Lestrade senza un motivo apparente – dirigendosi poi in cucina e offrendogli qualcosa da bere. Lestrade pare sempre più allucinato.  
   
«C’è qualcosa che non va?» le sopracciglia si alzano in automatico e lo sguardo si fa più indagatore ma Greg fa cenno di no con la testa e si addentra anche lui in cucina, chiedendo un semplice caffè siccome in servizio.  
   
«No è che… Non sapevo che Sherlock convivesse con qualcuno, sa. Credo sia qualcosa di veramente sorprendente, soprattutto pensando al suo bel modo di fare.»  
   
John sta per aprire bocca e ribattere qualcosa quando la voce di Sherlock lo chiama dal bagno ma, prima che possa fare anche solo un passo in sua direzione, la porta si apre e ne esce fuori uno Sherlock completamente zuppo con indosso lo stesso accappatoio che ha usato lui poco prima, grondando acqua lungo tutto il pavimento.  
   
«John! Dov’è il mio telefon- Oh, Lestrade. Cosa ci fai qui?» Sherlock fissa il DI per qualche istante per poi rivolgersi nuovamente a John. «Volevo vedere se mi avesse scritto, ma a quanto pare non è più necessario. Comunque: il telefono?»  
   
John sospira e alza gli occhi al cielo dirigendosi alla presa vicino al microonde e staccando il cellulare dalla carica. «Qui.» si limita a dire, poggiandoglielo sul palmo della mano aperto. «Ce l’hai messo tu prima.»  
   
«Mi è toccato passare perché non rispondevi alle telefonate, anche se ora capisco perché.» l’occhiata che Greg lancia a John lascia sottintendere molto poco ma, mentre John vorrebbe rispondergli qualcosa, Sherlock si limita a fare spallucce notando le chiamate perse.  
   
«Qualcosa d’importante, dunque?» chiede, gli occhi già illuminati dalla sfida e l’altro annuisce, decisamente meno entusiasta di Sherlock.  
John decide di mettere su il caffè e bersene uno doppio.  
   
   
***  
   
   
La pioggia non ha smesso di cadere nemmeno per mezzo istante e ogni tanto John dà un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra -i lampioni ormai accesi nella sera grigiastra che riflettono una luce giallognola contro le vetrate- e si sente preoccupato per Sherlock. Non sa dove sia andato, se sia fermo sotto la pioggia battente per un appostamento o chiuso in un posto al caldo seguendo un indiziato, sa solo che ogni tanto si incanta ad osservare fuori e solo le pallonate che gli lancia Hamish riescono a riportarlo indietro.  
   
«Sì, scusa Hamish, mi sono distratto di nuovo.» la palla di plastica azzurra (un regalo di una certa Molly assieme a dei dadi di peluche giganti) è rotolata da qualche parte in cucina e lui si vede costretto ad alzarsi e andare a recuperarla, seguito dallo sguardo di Hamish che si tocca i piedini con le manine e sembra in un qualche strano modo fare stretching.  
   
John recupera la palla da sotto il tavolo e si siede nuovamente davanti al bambino, facendo scivolare la palla sul tappeto mentre Hamish gliela rilancia gettandola in aria, facendo i tiri più disparati possibili che la mandano quasi sempre fuori dalla traiettoria di John che, paziente, si alza ogni volta e torna a prenderla semplicemente perché Hamish si diverte così.  
   
Passano così quasi un’ora, finché Hamish non si alza e raggiunge John (che gli fa spazio tra le gambe per non farlo inciampare) e lo abbraccia, strusciando poi la piccola guancia soffice e paffuta contro quella ispida in una tenera carezza.  
John sorride e gli deposita un bacio tra i capelli, passandogli una mano su e giù lungo tutta la schiena, sentendo un calore espanderglisi nel petto.  
   
«Ti voglio bene anch’io, Hamish.»  
   
Hamish stringe ancora un po’ la presa prima di scioglierla e sederglisi in grembo, il viso poggiato al petto di John, e poi riprende la palla in mano, passandogliela con sonnolenza e tormentandosi un occhietto con la mano libera e John capisce che è arrivata l’ora del sonnellino.  
   
«Va bene campione, vediamo di andare a dormire un pochino, mh?» e John fa per alzarsi quando un rumore alle sue spalle cattura la sua attenzione e lo fa voltare.  
   
Un uomo in completo tre pezzi lo sta osservando dalla soglia del soggiorno, elegantemente appoggiato ad un ombrello in tinta con l’abito, e controlla l’ora sul suo orologio da taschino.  
John non l’ha sentito entrare e non gli piace per niente la nonchalance con cui l’uomo sta fermo sulla porta senza fare troppo caso a loro.  
   
«Posso esserle utile?» chiede, prendendo Hamish in braccio e stringendolo a sé come a volerlo proteggere.  
   
L’uomo chiude con uno scatto l’orologio e lo ripone nell’elegante panciotto.  
   
«Il dottor Watson, presumo.»  
   
John alza un sopracciglio alla domanda e fissa l’uomo intensamente. «Ci conosciamo?» ed è più che altro una domanda retorica perché è sicuro di non aver mai visto quella faccia in tutta la sua vita.  
   
«Temo di no.» fa l’uomo e si avvicina con una mano tesa verso Hamish e John si scosta, togliendo il bambino dalla sua traiettoria. L’uomo per tutta risposta alza un sopracciglio elegantemente e sbuffa fuori un suono che assomiglia a qualcosa tra l’irritato e una risatina. «Credo sia, in qualità di zio, un mio diritto poter toccare mio nipote.»  
John si ritrova a sbattere gli occhi un paio di volte, fisso su quel viso.  
   
«Lei sarebbe il fratello di Sherlock?» e la cosa gli sembra piuttosto assurda, almeno finché non vede Hamish allungare un braccio verso l’uomo e salutarlo in segno di riconoscimento e, a una seconda occhiata, anche se non si assomigliano quasi per niente tranne che per l’altezza, John nota un certo portamento simile a quello di Sherlock; quella sorta di eleganza insita in lui nonostante quelli che dovrebbero essere gesti a dir poco rozzi, come ad esempio il gettarsi sul divano sbuffando ma sembrando sempre e comunque un irritante damerino.  
   
 _Certo che la casa è piuttosto affollata, oggi._  
   
John allora rilassa la postura e smette di premersi addosso Hamish, lasciandolo così libero di muoversi.  
   
«Sherlock non è in casa.» dice giusto per mettere in chiaro le cose e l’altro uomo lo osserva.  
   
«Certo che no. Non sono qui per cercare lui, in realtà sono qui per prelevarvi entrambi e portarvi all’ospedale dove Sherlock sta dando gran spettacolo di sé.»  
   
E il cuore di John perde qualche battito.  
   
«Sherlock? È in ospedale? Come sta? Che è successo?» e probabilmente il panico nella sua voce deve essere piuttosto evidente perché Hamish gli si stringe addosso e lo guarda con occhi grandi e liquidi.  
   
«No, no, tesoro, va tutto bene.» gli dice, non sicuro nemmeno lui di quelle parole, continuando a guardare il fratello di Sherlock.  
   
L’uomo annuisce. «Non è nulla di grave, ma immagino preferirà avervi entrambi lì quando finirà di starnazzare e i medici gli daranno i moduli per l’uscita anticipata, cosa che preferirei non accadesse, se capisce cosa voglio dire.»  
   
E forse John capirebbe al volo se non avesse il cervello ingolfato di preoccupazione.  
   
«Venga e veda con i suoi occhi, dottore. L’unica cosa che le chiedo è di far rimanere mio fratello almeno per una notte sotto un attento controllo, non qui in casa da solo senza nessuno che lo possa aiutare.»  
   
L’uomo si volta e John fa per seguirlo quando il maggiore degli Holmes gli lancia un’occhiata. «Spero non verrà vestito così.» si limita a dire. «Ci vediamo tra dieci minuti di sotto, non un minuto in più.» e detto questo si allontana. John non perde tempo, correndo in camera con Hamish e vestendo prima lui, passando poi alle sue cose ancora umide ed indossandole con una smorfia infastidita.  
   
«Andiamo a trovare il papà, Hamish.» e forse la sua voce è davvero troppo nervosa, così decide di star zitto e dare un altro bacio sui capelli a Hamish, scendendo di sotto in meno di cinque minuti e trovando una berlina nera con la portiera aperta pronta ad attenderli.  
   
   
   
Il viaggio in macchina non dura poi molto (ma Hamish si è addormentato comunque sulla sua spalla) e il fratello di Sherlock si presenta come Mycroft (e John immagina non potesse aspettarsi nome meno altisonante). John tenta di chiedere qualcosa sulla salute di Sherlock, ma Mycroft si limita a dire che non è nulla di grave e che lo avrebbe visto di lì a poco.  
   
«Certo che avrei preferito che Hamish non lo vedesse in determinate condizioni.» si è risolto a dire Mycroft prima di scendere dalla macchina quando si sono fermati dinnanzi l’ospedale, lasciando John in totale confusione, ma è comunque sceso dopo di lui, facendo attenzione ad Hamish e seguendolo senza fare più domande. Del resto ha ben altro a cui pensare.  
   
   
   
Decide di lasciare Hamish con Mycroft e di entrare da solo nella stanza (preoccupato di come potrebbe trovare Sherlock  e di conseguenza spaventare per nulla Hamish) e, quando apre la porta, un’infermiera ne esce quasi scontrandosi con lui, chiedendogli frettolosamente scusa e allontanandosi con aria stizzita lungo il corridoio. Sherlock deve averne fatta una delle sue.  
   
John entra in camera e nota Sherlock mezzo seduto sul letto, una flebo al braccio e una fasciatura a coprirgli gran parte del lato sinistro del viso, mentre cerca di scendere e staccarsi tutto quello che ha addosso, camicia d’ospedale compresa.  
   
«Ehi, ehi! Che stai facendo? Torna a letto!»  
   
Sherlock alza la testa di scatto e fa una smorfia di dolore al gesto, facendo così accorrere John al suo fianco che lo sostiene per le spalle e lo fa riadagiare a letto.   
   
«John?» si limita a chiedere Sherlock, gli occhi chiusi e una smorfia di insofferenza in faccia.  
   
«No, sono un sosia. Domande ovvie? Devi aver preso una bella botta in testa.»  
   
«Che ci fai qui?»  
   
«Tuo fratello è venuto a prelevare gentilmente me e tuo figlio, che è qui fuori, giusto perché tu lo sappia.»  
   
Sherlock emette un sospiro di rassegnazione e l’unica cosa che gli esce tra i denti è il nome di Mycroft insieme ad un evidente fastidio. «Mai che si faccia gli affari suoi.» riesce a dire in qualche modo e John gli lancia un’occhiataccia, roteando gli occhi e prendendo con una mano la cartella alla base del letto, leggendo la diagnosi: trauma cranico.  
Beh, non che ci volesse un genio per capirlo. L’occhio sinistro di Sherlock è completamente rosso a causa della rottura dei capillari e dalla fasciatura si intravede chiaramente una parte dell’ematoma. John alza una mano e va ad accarezzare lo zigomo di Sherlock sospirando piano.  
Sherlock lo fissa.  
   
«Perché, credi che non me ne sarei accorto? Credo sarebbe pressappoco impossibile non notare qualcosa di così vistoso come un’enorme macchia nero bluastra sulla tua tempia, ne sei consapevole, sì?»  
   
Sherlock scuote le spalle e si sporge verso il palmo caldo di John, i calli delle dita che gli solleticano la pelle. «Magari sarebbe passato inosservato, tanto con le vostre capacità di osservazione…»  
   
John scuote la testa e alza gli occhi al cielo facendo ancora una breve carezza a Sherlock per poi tornare a prestare attenzione alla cartella clinica.  
Non c’è nulla a parte il trauma cranico, nessuna lesione, nemmeno una lacerazione e John tira un sospiro di sollievo. Salvo poi notare un appunto fatto a fine pagina con una matita in una scrittura quasi del tutto indecifrabile. La cartella clinica in effetti serve ai medici, giusto? Quindi è normale che non facciano caso a chi possa o meno leggerla, serve a loro per somministrare gli antidolorifici e solitamente chi non è un medico non si spreca a superare la prima pagina.  
Ma quell’informazione dev’essere sbagliata.  
   
«John?» John alza la testa dalla cartella e riporta gli occhi su Sherlock che lo sta guardando preoccupato, probabilmente si è incantato per diverso tempo.  
   
«Sì, scusa, dicevi?»  
   
«Potresti abbassare un po’ le luci, mi danno fastidio agli occhi.» e John rimette la cartella al proprio posto e va ad abbassare le luci fino a lasciare la stanza in penombra.  
   
«Va meglio?» chiede aspettando un segno affermativo o meno da parte di Sherlock.  
Sherlock annuisce e John va a sedersi accanto a lui.  
«Potevi chiederlo all’infermiera prima, sai?»  
   
«No, non mi fido dei dottori qui dentro, sono tutti idioti.» e detto questo si volta su un lato e prende la mano di John nella sua. «Ma di te mi fido.» dice, e la fa sembrare la cosa più naturale e facile del mondo e John non sa come questo sia possibile e come e quando abbia ottenuto tutta questa fiducia.  
Comunque Sherlock deve aver ricevuto una bella botta per parlare così.  
   
John trattiene il fiato per qualche istante e infine stringe la mano di Sherlock nella sua. «E io mi fido di te.»  
   
Sherlock sorride mestamente. «Pessima scelta.»  
   
Ma prima che possa continuare un bussare alla porta li interrompe.  
   
Mycroft fa la sua apparizione nella stanza tenendo Hamish per mano (il piccolo ora sveglio si tormenta gli occhietti con la manina) e Sherlock si scosta così velocemente che se non fosse per il calore che continua a sentire sulle proprie dita John crederebbe di aver avuto un miraggio.  
   
«Allora Sherlock, come stai?» chiede il fratello ben consapevole delle condizioni dell’altro e Sherlock si limita a non rispondere, guardando Hamish sbadigliare e arrancare verso di lui con le braccia alzate quando Mycroft lo lascia andare.  
   
Prima che Sherlock possa scendere dal letto per prendere Hamish tra le braccia, John intercede e solleva Hamish da terra, sussurrandogli qualcosa all’orecchio. Hamish annuisce.  
   
«Stai attento che il papà si è fatto male.» dice John mentre deposita Hamish sul letto (incurante delle scarpe) ed Hamish si allunga subito verso il padre ed alza una manina verso la guancia sana e gli fa una carezza, andando poi a depositare un piccolo bacio umido sullo zigomo di Sherlock che rimane del tutto sorpreso dall’iniziativa.  
John lo guarda con aria di chi ne sa una più del diavolo ma non apre bocca, rimanendo semplicemente a guardarli mentre Hamish si muove e si siede sulle gambe di Sherlock, poggiandosi contro di lui e continuando a fargli carezze, ‘sta volta su un braccio.  
E Sherlock ha un groppo in gola che non riesce a mandar giù.  
   
Mycroft si fa nuovamente vivo con la sua insopportabile presenza e tutto quello che Sherlock vorrebbe sarebbe rimanere da solo con John e suo figlio, ma evidentemente non gli è concesso nemmeno quello. Nemmeno dopo un trauma cranico.  
   
«Ti sei finalmente deciso a passare la notte in ospedale? Un patto è un patto e io te li ho portati entrambi.»  
   
John si volta a guardare Mycroft e sente una forte insofferenza nei suoi riguardi al momento, poi si volta a guardare Sherlock e nota che il più insofferente in quella stanza è proprio lui. Lui che odia gli ospedali, le persone che ci lavorano dentro e stare lontano da suo figlio. E John realizza appena in quel momento che non c’è mai stato un singolo giorno in cui Sherlock non si sia fatto vedere almeno per qualche ora. E non può sopportare l’immagine di lui lì, da solo, quando potrebbe benissimo starsene a casa sua.  
   
«Non è necessario che resti qui.» dice d’improvviso, senza rendersene nemmeno conto ed entrambi gli Holmes si voltano a guardarlo. «Sono un medico anch’io e posso prendermi cura di lui al meglio. Sarebbe utile rimanesse qui se non ci fosse nessuno a tenerlo d’occhio ma io ci sono.» John guarda Sherlock dritto negli occhi quando lo dice e Sherlock è quasi sicuro di poter sentire il proprio cuore esplodere.  
   
«Dottor Watson, non credo lei sappia-»  
   
«So perfettamente, non si preoccupi lei di questo.» l’occhiata che lancia a Mycroft ha ben poco di amichevole, poi passa a spiegare la procedura a Sherlock. «Ti dovrò svegliare ogni tre ore e tu dovrai rispondere a qualche semplice domanda, non è il massimo della vita ma vedrai che passerà presto.»  
   
Sherlock annuisce e fa un sorriso speranzoso mentre John prende le carte dal comodino e passa una penna a Sherlock mentre Hamish strattona la camicia d’ospedale del padre.  
   
«Hai sortito l’effetto inverso, Mycroft.» sputa fuori Sherlock mentre firma i moduli di dimissione e bacia la zazzera scura del figlio.  
   
Mycroft non sembra prendersela e semplicemente emette uno sbuffo infastidito dalle narici.  
   
«Vedi di non esagerare con la morfina fintanto che resti qui. Non vorremmo ricadere in vecchie abitudini, vero Sherlock?» e Mycroft va via con un cenno del capo, salutando il nipote con una lieve carezza sulla testa e lasciando John con una certezza in più di quando è arrivato.  
Quando si volta verso Sherlock gli occhi di quest’ultimo sono colpevoli e tentano di non restituire lo sguardo.  
   
Un ex-tossicodipendente, chi lo avrebbe mai detto?  
  


	4. 3.

Buonasera! <3  
Chiedo scusa per non aver risposto alle recensioni ma sto di nuovo male (febbraio non è proprio il mio mese quest’anno, è evidente. . .) ma ne approfitto per ringraziarvi qui (e ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno messo la storia in qualsiasi Lista di EFP, siete tanti e non me lo aspettavo) e vi risponderò il prima possibile <3  
Detto questo vi lascio col capitolo che vi spiegherà un po’ il tutto (manca poco alla fine XD) quindi buona lettura e a presto. *va a morire in camera*  
   
   
   
   
 

3.

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Arrivano a casa che Sherlock si ripara gli occhi da qualsiasi fonte di luce e ogni piccolo suono lo infastidisce, ma tutto ciò è normale.  
La signora Hudson non è ancora tornata dalla visita alla vicina e John aiuta Sherlock a cambiarsi, a distendersi sul letto e a coprirsi con il piumone. Cade addormentato nemmeno mezzo secondo dopo aver toccato il cuscino.  
   
«Bene. E uno è andato.» dice mentre punta la sveglia sul telefono e poi sposta lo sguardo verso lo Sherlock in miniatura. «Io e te però dobbiamo proprio mangiare qualcosa, mh? È ancora presto.»  
   
Hamish annuisce e guarda il suo papà disteso a letto e John dubita abbia mai assistito ad un evento simile contando quanto dorme Sherlock (e dai messaggi che molto spesso si ritrova alle cinque del mattino, suppone _mai_ ) e così lo alza in braccio e gli mostra Sherlock dormire, il petto che si alza e abbassa lieve sotto le coperte pesanti. Hamish sembra davvero sorpreso.  
   
«Ma non dormite mai insieme?» chiede più rivolto a se stesso che davvero ad Hamish e va a in cucina a preparare qualcosa di commestibile da mangiare. Tra le sue tante doti e talenti la cucina non è proprio tra questi.  
   
   
   
Le prime tre ore passano velocemente e la prima sveglia di Sherlock arriva in concomitanza con il sonno di Hamish, che si addormenta al fianco di John non appena quest’ultimo finisce il terzo capitolo della saga di _Harry Potter._  
John entra in camera di Sherlock e tenta di svegliarlo scuotendolo e chiamandolo a bassa voce ma non ricevendo alcuna risposta sta per passare alle maniere forti quando vede un occhio di Sherlock aprirsi pigramente.  
   
«Sono sveglio, sono sveglio. Mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes, vivo al 221B di Baker Street, mio figlio si chiama Hamish e tu sei John.»  
   
John ride sommessamente e annuisce, dandogli una piccola pacca sul fianco e dicendogli di tornare pure a dormire e Sherlock non se lo fa ripetere due volte, ripiombando nel mondo dei sogni in un battito di ciglia.  
   
John esce dalla stanza lasciando la porta aperta e va a distendersi sul divano, puntando nuovamente la sveglia e mettendosi il più comodo possibile. Sarà una lunga notte.  
   
   
   
La seconda volta Sherlock si sveglia praticamente subito, snocciolando fuori le informazioni ed aggiungendo qualche dettaglio per fargli capire che non ha semplicemente memorizzato la frase e John sospira, annuisce e fa per andarsene quando la mano di Sherlock si chiude attorno al suo polso. La stretta non è ferrea (dubita potrebbe esserlo con la poca forza che ha ora in corpo) ma è salda.  
   
«Dimmi, ti serve qualcosa?»  
   
Sherlock biascica qualcosa sul cuscino e poi si schiarisce la gola, ripetendo.  
   
«La tua schiena chiederà pietà domani mattina se continui a dormire sul divano. Mettiti a letto e dormi.» e la prima cosa che si sente di fare John e negare con la testa, poi direttamente con la voce finché la presa di Sherlock non si fa via via più forte mentre il sonno lo abbandona.  
   
«Non lascerò perdere, spero tu lo sappia. Hai fatto un favore a me e non starò qui a dormire beato mentre tu te ne stai disteso su quel vecchio divano logoro. Non farmelo ripetere, John: Mettiti. A. letto.» e detto questo Sherlock lo tira, facendolo sbilanciare e cadere per metà su di lui e per metà sulla parte libera del letto.  
   
«Okay, okay, ho capito.» dice mentre scosta le coperte e si sposta da Sherlock per non gravargli addosso.  
La camera è di nuovo silenziosa e John punta un’ulteriore sveglia godendosi la sensazione di qualcosa di morbido, caldo e confortevole sotto la schiena. Tutti gli anni trascorsi in branda gli sono bastati e avanzati, grazie tante.  
   
Appoggia il telefono sul comodino e si mette comodo, pronto per dormire e tentare di non notare troppo la vicinanza con il corpo caldo disteso accanto al suo. Tutti i suoi sforzi risultano vani però quando Sherlock gli si avvicina e poggia la guancia sul suo petto, circondandogli la vita con un braccio.  
Il respiro gli si mozza in gola e il cuore gli parte per la tangente.  
   
«Sherlock?»  
   
«Stavo scomodissimo, posso dire con assoluta certezza che mi fa quale qualsiasi cosa e mi gira tutto e il cuscino era troppo morbido ma senza mi veniva la nausea, tu invece sei perfetto.» dice sbadigliando, lagnandosi nemmeno fosse un moccioso, accoccolandosi meglio sopra John. «Mmh, perfetto, sì.» ripete prima di cadere nuovamente addormentato e lasciando John, invece, completamente sveglio a fissare il soffitto.  
   
Il peso di Sherlock sopra di lui non è leggero ma non è nemmeno lontanamente fastidioso. L’odore di ospedale che non è riuscito a togliergli di dosso si è mescolato col suo normale profumo in una strana miscela che a John piace perché gli fa pensare che, in qualche strano modo, l’odore di Sherlock e quello di ospedale (l’odore di _John_ , quindi) si adattino perfettamente l’uno all’altro.  
   
John si ritrova ad alzare un braccio senza pensarci e a passarlo su tutta la schiena di Sherlock, accarezzando la sottile stoffa della t-shirt che sotto le sue dita pare bollente.  
   
 _Una lunga, lunghissima notte._  
   
Sherlock non si scosta da lui nemmeno per un attimo e John sente il tempo passare ma non riesce più a prender sonno, continuando piuttosto a guardare da vicino l’uomo che tiene tra le braccia.  
   
C’è una cosa di cui John è quasi certamente sicuro: lui _piace_ a Sherlock. E non parla del piacere che si può avere dallo stare con un amico o con una persona cara, ma _di più._ Eppure c’è qualcosa che lo frena e decisamente quella cosa non può essere John, perché John crede sia _evidente_ quanto sarebbe pronto per iniziare un qualsiasi rapporto di tipo amoroso con lui; crede sia evidente l’affetto che prova nei confronti di Hamish, crede sia evidente che tra loro _c’è_ qualcosa e che lui non avrebbe alcun problema a riguardo.  
Ma allora cos’è?  
John non se la sente di chiederlo per paura di sbagliare. Paura di aver interpretato male qualche gesto, timore che magari Sherlock si trovi semplicemente bene con lui e che si comporti così con qualsiasi persona a lui cara.  
E, _dulcis in fundo_ , se Sherlock non fosse interessato al genere? _Cristo,_ del resto ha un _figlio_ e sicuramente quel figlio non sarà saltato fuori da sotto un cavolo. La madre probabilmente è lì fuori da qualche parte o morta o solo Dio sa cosa, ma comunque _donna._  
   
John si passa una mano su tutta la faccia e trattiene un grugnito, abbassando gli occhi sulla zazzera nera di Sherlock che gli solletica le narici.  
   
No, per quanto un uomo possa essere espansivo (e Sherlock comunque non lo è) questo supera ogni confine, ogni spazio personale e ci dev’essere qualcosa che non va ma adesso è davvero troppo stanco per pensarci e l’unica cosa che può fare è tentare di dormire e intavolare una discussione con Sherlock una volta che gli sarà passato il mal di testa.  
   
John si tranquillizza in qualche maniera e cerca di prendere sonno, tenendo stretto Sherlock a sé con un braccio perché potrebbe essere la sua prima e unica volta, svuotando la mente da pensieri molesti.  
   
Quando finalmente Morfeo lo abbraccia e John sente la pesantezza della giornata scivolargli lungo il corpo, la sveglia suona e lui vorrebbe semplicemente sapere perché Dio ce l’ha così tanto con lui.  
   
   
   
Il mal di testa di Sherlock il giorno dopo è peggiorato e qualsiasi fonte luminosa lo fa innervosire, così John lo obbliga a rimanere a letto e a non alzarsi, tranne per veri casi di necessità.  
Sherlock inizialmente obbedisce, rimanendo a poltrire a letto e chiamandolo per ogni cosa di cui ha bisogno, ma infine decide di alzarsi dal e raggiungere John e Hamish nel soggiorno.  
   
Hamish, quando lo vede uscire dal corridoio, fa un sorriso radioso e si alza da terra correndogli incontro e abbracciandogli le gambe, strusciando la faccia sul tessuto morbido dei pantaloni del pigiama.  
Sherlock sorride e si abbassa sui talloni per abbracciare in maniera decente suo figlio e poi nota le luci spegnersi e le persiane venir abbassate; John lo guarda dalla finestra scuotendo la testa.  
   
«Ma cosa devo fare io con te?» chiede con fare retorico e si avvicina a Sherlock, controllandogli nuovamente la botta in testa e facendolo distendere sul divano. «Un giorno disteso a letto, nemmeno quello riesci a fare.» dice sorridendo e spostandogli i capelli dagli occhi.  
Sherlock si allunga a quel tocco e John sposta la mano a coprirgli la guancia, accarezzandogli con il pollice lo zigomo prominente.  
   
«Posso stare disteso qui con voi piuttosto che solo, di là.» dice con voce volutamente strascicata e seppellendo il viso nel cuscino mentre Hamish gli si mette di lato e gli fa un due coccoline sul fianco. Sherlock a quel gesto sorride, si alza di poco e prende in braccio suo figlio, facendoselo distendere addosso e facendolo ridere silenziosamente, ne bacia la fronte con reverenza e torna a sdraiarsi per bene, Hamish sempre ben saldo contro di lui e protetto dal suo braccio.  
   
John all’inizio non dice nulla ma poi gli sembra un’occasione sprecata.  
   
«Oh, ti sentivi tutto solo, di là?» dice con voce fintamente preoccupata, cercando di sedersi in un piccolo spazio lasciato libero sul divano dalla schiena di Sherlock. «Povero piccolo Sherlock.»  
   
E Sherlock gli lancia un’occhiataccia in risposta e sposta tutto il corpo in modo tale da spingere l’altro giù, facendo così scivolare John che si regge su un bracciolo invece di cadere a terra.  
   
«Sei un idiota.» ride John mentre passa una mano tra i capelli di Sherlock e li scompiglia facendoli assomigliare più a quelli indomabili di Hamish. A quello Sherlock non risponde.  
   
«Non credo ci sia nulla di male se preferisco stare con voi.» e per un attimo il cuore di John si ferma, un solo lunghissimo istante. Perché è un _voi._ Perché Sherlock voleva stare anche con lui e non solo con Hamish e cosa può fare John Watson a queste parole se non abbassarsi e lasciargli un piccolo, innocente ed insignificante bacio tra i capelli?  
   
Sherlock si immobilizza sotto il suo tocco ma John finge di non notarlo, dandone uno anche ad Hamish che lo sta guardando speranzoso. «Bravo il mio piccolo Hamish.» dice poi senza una vera ragione e va in cucina a mettere su un po’ di tè.  
   
Quando ritorna con due tazze bollenti e una merendina per Hamish, Sherlock è già pronto per fargli spazio sul divano e John ringrazia per l’immenso onore (e Sherlock per poco non lo butta davvero a terra) e si siede, passandogli la tazza dopo averlo fatto alzare a sedere e passato la merendina ad Hamish.  
   
Sherlock non è altro che un lamento quel giorno e passa diverso tempo a lagnarsi, dai mal di testa agghiaccianti al fatto di avere sempre sonno e non riuscire a pensare lucidamente e John ad un certo punto si chiede se non stia affatto scherzando e sia il caso di portarlo in ospedale. Però non appena Sherlock nota che John si sta davvero preoccupando la smette immediatamente, dicendogli che gli basterà mandare giù due compresse di paracetamolo e tutto andrà per il meglio. John gli dà dell’idiota e lo fa appoggiare sulla sua spalla, accarezzandogli i capelli dietro l’orecchio e facendo beatamente sospirare Sherlock, che sembra l’uomo più felice e rilassato sulla faccia della Terra.  
   
Le braccia di Sherlock vanno a circondargli il busto e d’improvviso sono un groviglio inestricabile di arti e John non si rende conto di come questo sia possibile, ma non se ne lamenta e anzi intensifica il contatto.  
   
La signora Hudson sale a conversare qualche momento dopo e Sherlock non scioglie nemmeno un attimo la presa dai suoi fianchi, seppellendo la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo e annusando forte l’odore di John. La padrona di casa sembra non accorgersi di nulla di particolare ma John la pelle d’oca la sente su tutto il corpo.  
   
   
   
E va così per tutti i giorni successivi. John non torna a casa se non per prendere biancheria, vestiti puliti e un pigiama (non può continuare a dormire con la roba di Sherlock, al mattino si ritrova sempre mezzo svestito) e passa le ore al lavoro aspettando di andarsene, bramando la compagnia dell’altro e i loro spazi personali ormai completamente dimenticati. Dormono abbracciati sul divano le loro gambe sono indissolubilmente intrecciate e Sherlock si appoggia a lui costantemente, testa contro spalla, busto contro busto e, se non sono insieme sul divano, Sherlock prende come buona ogni occasione per toccarlo. Lo sfiora quando uno sta camminando nella direzione opposta all’altro (uno verso il bagno, l’altro verso il soggiorno), gli si avvicina quando cucina e gli si appoggia contro, il mento contro la sua spalla e le guance talmente vicine che se solo John si spostasse riuscirebbe ad accarezzarlo ed altre piccolezze simili a cui John non farebbe nemmeno così tanto caso se l’altra persona non fosse dannatamente Sherlock. Sherlock, che lo sfiora e lo tocca ma non si sbilancia in nessun altro modo e che, quando è John a provare a toccarlo, si allontana con una scusa banale. E John lo odia un po’ per questo.  
   
   
   
Sherlock si è ripreso completamente e nonostante la botta non si sia del tutto riassorbita ritorna sulle scene del crimine con grande entusiasmo e voglia di annunciare al mondo quanto siano tutti degli incapaci.  
   
John riprende le sue cose e fa ritorno al proprio monolocale, ritrovandolo ancora più piccolo di quanto ricordasse dopo essersi abituato agli standard di Baker Street. Sherlock non è sembrato propenso all’idea che John se ne andasse ma entrambi sapevano perfettamente che senza una scusa più che valida John non poteva continuare a dormire a letto con Sherlock come se nulla fosse, nonostante la cosa non infastidisse nessuno dei due, tutt’altro.  
   
Così ritorna quella routine senza senso di John che entra ed esce dal 221B e dei turni lavorativi e delle chiamante in notturna da parte di Sherlock perché _vieni è urgente_ per poi ritrovarsi semplicemente a passargli una penna e cadere addormentato sul divano.  
   
E poi la sua domanda giunge come un fulmine a ciel sereno perfino per se stesso. Sherlock sta esaminando qualcosa al microscopio dinnanzi a lui e Hamish se ne sta seduto a terra in soggiorno a costruire fortezze con i lego, meravigliandosi da solo di come tutto stia in piedi senza cadere.  
E non sa nemmeno lui perché la porge, soprattutto non a Sherlock che è tutto tranne che amichevole quando si parla di fatti personali. Sa soltanto che guardando Hamish ha visto molto di Sherlock in quel viso: lo stesso colore d’occhi, gli zigomi alti sotto le guance paffute, gli stessi capelli, ma ha visto anche molto di un’altra persona e questa persona non è lì a fare il suo dovere.  
   
«La madre di Hamish che fine ha fatto?»  
   
La mano di Sherlock si ferma mentre sta cambiando un vetrino e gli occhi si alzano per incontrare quelli di John che, vigliaccamente, non restituisce lo sguardo, ma fissa le proprie mani mentre sfoglia uno dei libri di Sherlock senza leggere una singola pagina.  
   
Sherlock resta in silenzio per molto tempo e finisce di cambiare il vetrino senza aprire bocca, cosa che fa presagire a John che non avrà una risposta. Finché non dà un’ultima occhiata a Hamish e John intuisce che sta cercando di capire se il bambino possa o meno sentire la loro conversazione da dove si trovano. E Sherlock deve dedurre che no, possono parlare liberamente.  
   
«Se n’è andata che Hamish non aveva nemmeno un anno.» e John non ne resta sorpreso quanto in realtà probabilmente dovrebbe e aspetta che l’altro continui ma Sherlock non sembra intenzionato a dire altro.  
   
John chiude il libro, sospira, e finalmente alza gli occhi su Sherlock che lo sta guardando di rimando. Non sa se chiedere altro o meno (e forse da chiedere non c’è proprio nulla) così si limita a rimanere in silenzio, occhi negli occhi con lui, e vedere se magari Sherlock se la sente di parlare ancora.  
Sherlock non lo fa.  
   
«E quando c’era lei Hamish vocalizzava?» e questo vuole saperlo. Magari è egoistico da parte sua ma vuole sapere perché Hamish sembra incapace di pronunciare anche le parole più semplici quando lui _sa_ che è in grado di farlo. Sherlock non gliel’ha detto apertamente –figuriamoci!- ma lui non è poi _così_ stupido.  
   
Sherlock sospira e chiude gli occhi, voltandosi nuovamente verso Hamish e fissandolo per diverso tempo. Hamish, preso com’è a costruire una torre per gli Elfi, non si accorge di niente e ride con se stesso quando butta giù un orco da una specie di porticato.  
   
«Sì.» dice allora Sherlock non staccando gli occhi dal figlio, accarezzando tutta la piccola figura paffuta con sguardo caloroso. «A quel che so vocalizzava le prime sillabe.» e detto ciò cade il silenzio, non fosse per i rumori dal soggiorno di pezzi di Lego che cadono a terra.  
John alza le sopracciglia con aria scettica e finalmente Sherlock gli rivolge lo sguardo con un’espressione talmente glaciale che John sente la pelle d’oca sulle braccia. «Ma non te lo saprei dire con certezza, non c’ero nel suo primo anno di vita e nemmeno dopo se è per questo.»  
   
John rimane ammutolito e per diversi istanti non sa che dire.  
   
«Cosa intendi?» si risolve a chiedere non sapendo che altro dire.  
   
Sherlock sospira, scuote la testa e si guarda intorno nemmeno fosse un animale braccato che cerca una via d’uscita. E John capisce semplicemente che non è pronto.  
   
«Va bene Sherlock, fa nulla, sono io che non dovevo chiedere.» dice allora e allunga una mano per posarla su quella di Sherlock, il pollice che ne carezza il dorso. Sherlock rimane a guardare le loro mani unite, la differenza d’ossatura, l’abbronzatura di John contro la sua pelle sempre dannatamente pallida, le dita più callose e tozze dell’altro sulle sue da pianista rovinate dagli acidi degli esperimenti. E semplicemente Sherlock _sa_ che quella conversazione non poteva poi essere tenuta nascosta per sempre, che è anche giusto nei confronti di John che lui sappia con chi ha davvero a che fare, con chi si è trovato a condividere così tanti giorni della propria vita.  
Solo che lui non vuole perdere John. E probabilmente non lo perderà per una cosa simile ma l’idea che ha di lui –l’idea del geniale e brillante consulente investigativo- cadrà per un’idea più reale, più simile a un normale essere umano con più debolezze che altro e che è in grado di commettere errori.  
   
Sherlock volta la mano col palmo all’insù e sfiora con dita adoranti quella di John. Le mani del suo dottore, del suo soldato e dell’uomo che adora. Sente di non meritarsi una persona simile al suo fianco ma voleva seppellire questo suo pensiero il più profondamente possibile nel suo palazzo mentale per riuscire ad andare avanti come stanno facendo ora, spensieratamente. Si riscopre ad essere molto più idiota di quanto credeva.  
   
«Nel periodo in cui ho conosciuto sua madre non ero una persona molto facile.» inizia a dire, sentendo la mano di John stringersi comprensiva sulla sua.  
   
«Meno male che invece ora sei un pezzo di pane.» gli ritorce John contro, facendo un piccolo sorriso d’incoraggiamento che Sherlock apprezza e lo dimostra con il suo solito ghigno.  
   
«Fidati, ero molto meno malleabile di adesso.»  
   
«Dio ce ne scampi.»  
   
«Lestrade ti darebbe sicuramente ragione. Comunque sia, sua madre non era propriamente la ragazza della porta accanto, ma piuttosto una sottospecie di spia con un tenore di vita invidiabile grazie a dei file con cui poteva ricattare quasi mezzo mondo.»  
   
John sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e rimane a fissare Sherlock, che continua invece a guardare le loro dita intrecciate sembrando incapace di fare altro.  
   
«Non potevo aspettarmi niente di meno da te.» John forza un sorriso e cerca di usare un tono di voce neutro ma non riesce a non pensare, in una piccola parte del suo cervello, che sia normale che Sherlock non sia affatto interessato a lui, non dopo questo: una spia con in mano mezzo mondo contro un reduce di guerra? La scelta non sembra poi così difficile.  
   
Sherlock gli stringe la mano e finalmente alza gli occhi a guardarlo, e quegli occhi indagatori sul suo viso gli stanno raccontando che lo sta deducendo.  
   
«Fammi finire.» dice allora Sherlock, inclinandosi un po’ più avanti sul tavolo dopo aver dato un’altra occhiata a Hamish. «L’ho incontrata su un caso, non sapevo ancora che lei fosse la mia indiziata e io all’epoca non ero molto in me, se capisci cosa intendo.»  
   
Lo sguardo di Sherlock si assottiglia e John capisce che sta parlando della droga, così annuisce.  
   
«Fatto sta che sono riuscito a metterla alle strette e, alla fine, quella specie di gioco l’ho vinto io. Avevo catturato la più grande truffatrice di tutti i tempi. Gioia e tripudio.» la voce di Sherlock non è minimamente divertita ma piuttosto sembra compatire se stesso. «Quando ho scoperto i suoi piani e fatto in modo che non potesse più nuocere a nessuno l’ho lasciata andare ma, oh, che sbaglio avevo commesso. Non ne hai idea John ma quella donna aveva la mente più geniale che io avessi mai conosciuto e come potevo farla andare via, come potevo far sì che morisse sotto mano nemica solo perché era stata meno furba di me? L’ho pensato allora e lo penso ancora adesso, sarebbe stata una morte assolutamente futile e il mondo avrebbe perso una grande donna. O, più che altro, _io_ avrei perso con chi confrontarmi.»  
   
John rimane ad ascoltare ma man mano che Sherlock prosegue sente un moto di fastidio dentro lo stomaco. Chi è esattamente l’uomo che ha davanti e che si divertiva a giocare con la vita delle persone in questa maniera? Sherlock è sempre stato freddo e calcolatore sui casi, mai lo ha visto perdere la calma davanti a una morte che poteva essere prevenuta ma glielo ha spiegato più volte: farsi prendere dal panico non aiuta e lui deve pensare con lucidità. Ma quello che sta facendo ora Sherlock è tutto un altro tipo discorso.  
   
Sherlock alza gli occhi a guardarlo e i dubbi di John spariscono: ha ancora davanti lo stesso uomo, che in qualche modo sta tentando di chiedere silenziosamente scusa con lo sguardo per quello che sta dicendo.  
   
«Siamo finiti a letto un paio di volte e devo ammettere che non ne ricordo nessuna. Non ero sessualmente attratto da lei ma credo che la noia, l’interesse intellettuale e la droga compissero il miracolo.» il sorriso che sbuca volitivo sulle sue labbra è talmente amaro che John vorrebbe farglielo scomparire all’istante, rimpiazzandolo con uno dei suoi soliti mezzi sorrisi che sono i più belli al mondo.  
John si alza dalla sedia e Sherlock lo guarda sorpreso mentre lo vede aggirare la tavola e sederglisi di fianco -talmente vicini da quasi sfiorarsi- riprendendo la mano che teneva stretta nella sua e piazzandosela in grembo, continuando ad accarezzarla col pollice.  
   
Sherlock sente qualcosa nel petto che rasenta la commozione ma rimane in silenzio per un altro po’, cercando di far uscire la voce neutra come prima e non come sull’orlo di una strana crisi di nervi.  
   
John è sempre lì quando ha bisogno di lui. Risponde se lo chiama, lo insulta quando lo fa arrivare di corsa per niente ma, nonostante tutto, è _sempre_ _lì._  
Sherlock sente il calore della mano di John sulla sua e continua a guardare quell’intreccio ancora per qualche istante, infine tenta un contatto fugace anche lui accarezzandogli la pelle del dorso con il pollice. John gli sorride sghembo e poggia anche l’altra mano sulla sua.  
Sa che a John quel discorso non sta piacendo per niente, ma è giusto che parli anche di Irene per poter parlare del resto.  
   
«Detto ciò lei se ne andò. Non so dove, se semplicemente fuori Londra o direttamente dalla Gran Bretagna, ma se ne andò senza dire una parola. Non me ne feci un grande cruccio se devo dire la verità, avevo ben altro a cui pensare e mi scordai della sua assenza qualche giorno dopo. Mai di lei, perché lei era in qualche modo impossibile da dimenticare, ma non ne sentì mai la mancanza.» questa volta è Sherlock ad avvicinarsi e le loro ginocchia ora si sfiorano. John non fa nulla per allontanarsi e non parla, non gli dice di continuare o di fermarsi, semplicemente resta lì, come una roccia in mezzo al mare alla quale ci si può aggrappare se si sta annegando. «Mi ricomparve alla porta quasi due anni dopo, un frugoletto addormentato in braccio e l’aria di chi la sa lunga e sai cosa mi disse?»  
   
Sherlock si volta a guardare Hamish ma lo sguardo sembra lontano, sembra guardare oltre.  
   
«Sinteticamente mi disse “Tieni, questo è tuo. Io non sono in grado di fare la madre e questo non è lo stile di vita che voglio fare” e me lo depositò in braccio.» Sherlock scoppia a ridere e a John si spezza un po’ il cuore nel sentire tanta disperazione in una risata e l’unica cosa che può fare è rimanere in silenzio e aspettare che Sherlock finisca. «E io l’unica cosa che riuscì a chiedere, strafatto com’ero all’epoca, era ‘E questo _coso_ cos’è?’» Sherlock sposta lo sguardo verso John. «Questo _coso_. A Hamish.» e lo dice con un rimpianto tale che questa volta John si alza e lo stringe a sé, circondandogli le spalle e premendoselo contro il petto, poggiandogli il mento sul capo e accarezzandogli i capelli.  
   
Sherlock alza le braccia e circonda il busto di John stringendolo forte, strofinando il viso sul suo maglione e continuando a raccontare come meglio può ciò che è successo.  
   
«Lei comunque non si voltò mai indietro, mi lasciò semplicemente una lettera con il certificato di nascita, gli alimenti a cui era allergico e i vaccini a cui era stato sottoposto, null’altro. E io feci l’unica cosa che mi sentì di fare in qual momento: chiamai Mycroft.»  
   
C’è un attimo di pausa in cui Sherlock raccoglie le idee e poi sospira piano. «Non lo volevo con me, John. Cosa mai avrei potuto farmene di un bambino? Io? Non ho mai voluto fare il genitore e ben che meno lo volevo all’epoca. Così dissi a Mycroft di farne quello che voleva ma di non farmelo vedere mai più. Gli dissi di darlo in adozione o di tenerselo, bastava che non me lo ritrovassi più sotto il naso. E così Mycroft fece, lo tenne. Non con sé, per carità, lo diede ai nostri genitori che comunque non vedevo mai, quindi era un po’ come darlo in adozione ad una famiglia qualsiasi. Non gli chiesi il perché, non mi interessava, e mi liberai di Hamish in meno di ventiquattr’ore. In quel breve lasso di tempo si era svegliato e si era guardato intorno, spaesato, e io non avevo fatto altro che guardarlo orripilato di rimando e chiesto a Mycroft di fare il tutto il prima possibile.» Sherlock si spinge contro di John con più forza e non vuole alzare lo sguardo, possibilmente mai più, perché non vuole incontrare gli occhi blu di John che tanto ama colpevolizzarlo, anche se lo merita.  
   
«Hamish probabilmente era il più spaventato, da solo con me, senza una faccia conosciuta e borbottò qualcosa che nemmeno ricordo. Tanto cosa poteva interessarmi quello che aveva da dire un moccioso petulante, no? Quindi non gli diedi nemmeno un briciolo d’attenzione e ora non ricordo quali fossero le sue prime parole, non ricordo nemmeno la sua voce.»  
   
John si muove ma non scioglie la presa sulle spalle di Sherlock e Sherlock si sente in qualche modo rassicurato da questo.  
   
«Passai così un anno e mezzo, dimenticandomi completamente della sua esistenza, finché la mia dipendenza prese il sopravvento e finì ricoverato d’urgenza in ospedale. Sai che noia.» Sherlock cerca di sbuffare fuori una risata per alleggerire la tensione ma John non sembra dell’umore di ridere o di fare battute, quindi lascia perdere. «Lestrade ovviamente se ne accorse e mi disse che non ci sarebbe stato nessun altro caso per me se non fossi, testuali parole, uscito fuori da quella merda. Gli diedi dell’esagerato e mi sentì esasperato ma era irremovibile su quel punto e, per quanto all’epoca non me ne accorgessi, Lestrade lo faceva davvero per me. Così mi vidi costretto a pensarci seriamente su. Cos’era più importante: la droga o i casi? La risposta non era poi così facile come pensavo.»  
   
John fa per scostarsi da lui ma Sherlock stringe forte tra le dita la stoffa del suo maglione e vuole fermarlo, non vuole farlo andar via, ma John posa delicatamente le mani sulle sue e Sherlock si vede costretto a sciogliere quell’intreccio di arti, si vede costretto a sollevarsi dal calore del corpo di John e una parte di lui si sente come se stesse morendo pian piano.  
   
John si sposta di poco e prende la sedia dove stava fino a pochi istanti prima e la porta più vicina a quella di Sherlock, affinché finalmente si possano toccare senza nessun impedimento e Sherlock capisce che semplicemente John stava iniziando ad avere mal di schiena. Infatti John apre le braccia e Sherlock si può nuovamente appoggiare a lui e inspirare il suo odore e rimanere in quel calore finché vorrà.  
   
«E poi un giorno i miei genitori comparvero alla porta, gli sguardi rassegnati e preoccupati e un bambino di poco più di tre anni al loro fianco che si guardava intorno spaesato, nascondendosi dietro le loro gambe. E John, te lo giuro, era uguale a me. Ero io ed era inconfutabile. Aveva il mio colore d’occhi, i miei zigomi, i miei capelli ribelli, era la mia copia di quando avevo la sua età ed era… bellissimo.» Sherlock sposta di nuovo lo sguardo e questa volta Hamish sta disegnando qualcosa su un foglio di carta, probabilmente un progetto per il castello per aiutare Elfi e Nani nella battaglia contro gli Orchi. «Era una parte di me. Una vera ed effettiva parte di me. Come avevo potuto abbandonarlo? Se aveva anche solo un quarto della mia intelligenza sarebbe stato solo come lo sono stato io fin da piccolo e come potevo lasciarlo a un destino simile? Rimasi a guardarlo finché i miei genitori non se ne andarono e lui mi restituì uno sguardo intelligente e curioso e mi fissò finché la porta non si chiuse alle sue spalle e io rimasi a fissare il vuoto che quel bambino aveva lasciato dietro di sé.»  
   
John gli passa una mano dietro la schiena e Sherlock si sente a casa.  
   
«Sono andato in una clinica per circa sei mesi, volevo essere certo di non avere altri problemi di questo tipo. Ma mentirei se dicessi che l’ho fatto solo per Hamish: i casi erano una costante nella mia vita e rivolevo indietro anche loro. Come sono uscito sono andato a riprendermi mio figlio e per un po’ ho lasciato perdere Lestrade e le sue richieste; dovevo trovare una sottospecie di armonia tra tenere un figlio da solo, perché comunque la signora Hudson non è una costante, e uscire ad orari discontinui. Devo ammettere che Mycroft anche in quel caso è stato piuttosto utile, anche se non glielo dirò mai.» Sherlock a quello sorride e ripensa a Mycroft e a tutto l’aiuto che gli ha dato con Hamish. Non aiuto fisico, Dio non voglia farlo alzare dalla sua comoda poltrona, ma aiuto monetario e qualche babysitter quando gliene serviva una.  
   
«E Hamish non ha più emesso alcun suono. Non l’ho mai sentito nemmeno ridere o piangere, semplicemente il silenzio assoluto, e credo che questa sia la punizione che più mi merito per quello che ho fatto. E poi sei arrivato tu. Sei arrivato quand’ero più in difficoltà e avevo più bisogno. Sei arrivato quando stavamo ancora cercando un equilibrio e avevo Hamish con me da nemmeno un anno. Hai aiutato senza chiedere nulla in cambio, mai, nemmeno una volta, e hai iniziato ad amare Hamish quanto lo amo io e che cosa dovrei mai dire di questo, John? Non merito Hamish e non merito nemmeno te.»  
   
«Hamish!» il grido di John fa alzare di scatto Sherlock dal suo petto e fa alzare la testa del bambino dal disegno che sta cercando di portare a termine. «Hamish, vieni qui!»  
   
Il bambino si alza da terra e zompetta nella loro direzione, cercando di capire se c’è qualcosa che non va. Appena raggiunge John si sente prendere da sotto le ascelle e si ritrova a sedersi in grembo al padre. Hamish alza il viso per guardare Sherlock e gli sorride, raggiante, contento di vederlo e alzando le manine verso il suo viso per fargli qualche coccola, lasciando cadere a terra il pennarello che teneva ancora in mano.  
   
Sherlock rimane bloccato qualche istante quando sente le dita di Hamish sfiorargli leggermente gli zigomi per poi impattare più violentemente contro le guance in carezze rudi come solo i bambini sanno fare, ma alla fine si riprende, allungando la sua mano affusolata su quella del bambino e ricoprendola con la propria, baciandone poi il dorso.  
   
«Hamish ti ama.» Sherlock sente dire a John e alza gli occhi a guardarlo. «E nonostante tutto quello che è successo tu ora sei qui e sei con lui e gli vuoi bene. Lo hai ripreso con te e cosa credi che serva a un bambino se non questo?» Sherlock fa per aprire bocca ma John non lo lascia nemmeno iniziare. «Tu gli dai tutto ciò di cui può avere bisogno. E non parlo solo di beni materiali, cosa credi, che non si accorga che fai tutto ciò che è nelle tue possibilità per lui? Hai iniziato col piede sbagliato, se così si può dire, e va bene, può capitare a tutti di sbagliare ma, come hai ammesso tu stesso, non eri nelle condizioni migliori per tenere un bambino, né lo volevi. Credi che se lo avessi tenuto in quelle condizioni le cose sarebbero migliorate? Che Hamish sarebbe stato più felice? Dimmi quello che vuoi ma no, io non lo credo.»  
   
Sherlock piega le labbra in una linea sottile e guarda John negli occhi, sentendo una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. John sembra arrabbiato, cosa più che normale, ma è un’arrabbiatura diversa da quella che si aspettava. Ha la mascella contratta, le sopracciglia corrugate e lo guarda con una strana luce negli occhi che non riesce bene ad indentificare, il petto che si alza e si abbassa in maniera furiosa per le parole dette tentando di non urlare.  
   
«Magari sarebbe stato più contento con una famiglia più normale, se Mycroft lo avesse dato in adozione…»  
   
«E magari sarebbe stato più felice nascendo dittatore della Cina, questo non lo si può sapere. Ma quello che vedo io è un bambino essenzialmente timido ma ben felice di stare col padre. Insomma, guardalo!»  
   
Sherlock non sa se sia un invito o un semplice rafforzativo, ma abbassa comunque lo sguardo per portarlo a Hamish che però ha ben altro da fare (come tentare di strappare i bottoni della camicia di Sherlock in qualsiasi modo) e non gli dà attenzioni. Imbroncia semplicemente la boccuccia quando i bottoni della camicia sembrano non voler saltare e si appoggia addosso al padre, alzando lo sguardo su di lui e sorridendogli quando vede che Sherlock lo sta guardando, allungando nuovamente una manina per sfiorargli il mento con le dita  
   
Sherlock ricorda i primi giorni. Ricorda i musi lunghi e gli occhi spauriti di quando Hamish ha messo per la prima volta piede al 221B. Ricorda le notti insonni perché Hamish aveva paura di rimanere in cameretta da solo e ricorda gli occhioni pieni di lacrime quando Sherlock faceva per andarsene in un’altra stanza (anche solo per prendere il cellulare) e lui rimaneva solo.  
Non gli ha mai dato delle regole perché lui stesso di regole non ne ha mai avute. Non lo ha mai obbligato a mangiare o forzato in qualsiasi cosa per il senso di colpa che lo attanagliava, e quante volta ha voluto riportarlo dai suoi genitori convinto che stesse meglio con loro che con lui? Però pian piano ha visto Hamish iniziare ad abituarsi alla sua presenza e rimanere sempre più tranquillo anche quando stava per andarsene, lasciandolo con la signora Hudson. Ricorda il tempo speso per cercare di fargli capire che non se ne sarebbe andato per sempre, non di nuovo e non come la madre; ricorda gli occhi di Hamish che pian piano, giorno dopo giorno, si facevano un po’ più fiduciosi e ricorda la prima volta in cui ha potuto prenderlo in braccio e abbracciarlo sul serio sentendo una piccola stretta di rimando. Ricorda di essersi sentito veramente padre per la prima volta proprio in quel momento, con Hamish che lo riconosceva come tale, e poi si è trasformato nel bambino che è ora, tutto sorrisi, coccole, qualche capriccio ma bisognoso di affetto.  
Un altro bambino rispetto agli inizi, rispetto a mesi prima.  
E Sherlock ora non riesce ad immaginare una vita senza di lui.  
   
«Hamish, mostra al papà che gli vuoi bene, siccome è un emerito...» non finisce la frase ma Sherlock può vedere dal sorriso che gli increspa le labbra ciò con cui vorrebbe concludere, non potendo a causa di orecchie di minore pronte ad ascoltare.  
A Hamish si illuminano gli occhi e cerca di sollevarsi il meno goffamente possibile sulle cosce di Sherlock (che infine lo sorregge per la schiena per non farlo cadere) e poi circonda il collo del padre e gli inonda la guancia di bacini appiccicosi, facendo ridere John ed intenerire profondamente Sherlock.  
Come sarebbe stato lui –Sherlock Holmes- in quell’esatto momento della sua vita se non avesse avuto Hamish ed incontrato John, non lo sa nemmeno lui.  
   
«Siccome _per ora_ non può parlare abbiamo imparato a dimostrare l’affetto tramite le figure sui libri, vero Hamish?» il bambino non si degna nemmeno di rispondere, scambiando i bacini con pernacchie e ricevendo in cambio il solletico da parte di Sherlock, che vuole a tutti i costi evitare di far notare quanto sia in realtà commosso. «E quindi tutto andrà bene, Sherlock.»  
   
Sherlock alza gli occhi lucidi su John e fa un mezzo sorriso sghembo. «Non dirmelo, si risolverà tutto grazie alla smielata forza dell’amore?»  
   
John ride ma scuote la testa. «Si risolverà tutto grazie ai calci in culo che ti darò se sbaglierai qualcosa.»  
   
E Sherlock ride, ride di gusto e si sente liberato di un peso enorme. Ride e abbraccia stretto Hamish a sé baciandogli la tempia, i capelli e la fronte aggrottata e continua a ridere quando il bambino si dimena e lo guarda come se fosse impazzito.  
   
«Va bene, va bene la smetto.» fa Sherlock per poi volgere lo sguardo verso John. «Però noi vogliamo bene anche a John, non è vero Hamish?» il tono è profondo e sincero e John sente il cuore accelerargli quando fissa i propri occhi in quelli dell’altro. Hamish si volta a guardare John e annuisce convinto, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia e palese del mondo e poi torna ad affrontare l’arduo compito di aprire la camicia di Sherlock senza apparente motivo.  
   
John guarda Sherlock e Sherlock gli restituisce lo sguardo, cala un silenzio pesante e carico di sottintesi tra i due ma entrambi sanno di cosa vogliono parlare.  
John soprattutto vuole mettere fine a quello stupido muro sottile come un foglio di carta velina che li separa e vuole raggiungere finalmente Sherlock, toccarlo a palmo aperto e urlargli in faccia che è un emerito imbecille per averlo fatto aspettare così tanto per una cosa simile.  
   
«Bene, ora che abbiamo risolto questo, potremmo per cortesia risolvere la nostra…?» le parole gli muoiono in gola non appena il suo stesso cicalino inizia a vibrare. È reperibile quest’oggi e mai il fato gli è sembrato più scontroso e stronzo con lui. Un’imprecazione gli si blocca tra i denti e risponde alla chiamata zittendo finalmente quel fastidioso rumore. Deve andare e di corsa, l’ambulatorio e da tutt’altra parte rispetto a casa di Sherlock.  
   
John alza nuovamente gli occhi e nota che Sherlock sta continuando a guardarlo, l’espressione però è calma e rilassata e John vorrebbe semplicemente alzarsi e baciarlo e farla finita lì ma non vuole dover correre subito via per andare al lavoro; vuole godersi l’attimo, vuole vedere gli occhi di Sherlock illuminarsi e continuare a baciarlo su quelle labbra morbide e atteggiate a sorriso fino a sera, senza interruzioni o lavoro o persone di mezzo.  
   
Quindi non fa nulla. Si alza, prende il giubbotto il più velocemente possibile e saluta di fretta, accarezzando sia i capelli di Hamish che quelli di Sherlock, soffermandosi per qualche istante di troppo.  
   
«John!» lo ferma la voce di Sherlock quando sta per varcare la soglia e John si volta. «Passa da quel ristorante Thai in fondo alla strada prima di tornare a casa.»  
   
E John sente il cuore scaldarsi. Si lamenta per qualche istante di non essere il tuttofare di casa Holmes ma poi annuisce, sempre fingendosi seccato, e scende le scale con un sorriso da una parte all’altra della faccia al pensiero che ormai sappia esattamente quale sia _casa_.  
   
   
   
John torna a casa parecchie ore dopo, distrutto dal turno a dir poco massacrante ma con il sacchetto del thailandese in mano. Sherlock non si spreca nemmeno ad apparecchiare e John gli lancia i cartoni bollenti del cibo, ridendosela delle proteste che Sherlock gli fa quando sente i polpastrelli bruciargli.  
   
Mangiano chiacchierando del più e del meno e Hamish riesce a sporcarsi perfino i pantaloni del pigiama, e John alza gli occhi al cielo della svogliatezza di Sherlock di mettergli un bavaglino perché _tanto_ _andrebbe comunque lavato quindi che differenza c’è?_  
   
Quando John getta i cartoni nell’immondizia Sherlock ha perlomeno la decenza di lavare i bicchieri e le bacchette e John gli sta accanto, asciugando il tutto con uno straccio, e se ne restano gomito a gomito come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, a lanciarsi occhiate di sottecchi e sorridersi come due idioti.  
Non hanno modo di parlare perché Hamish è stranamente attivo e pretende le attenzioni di entrambi, esigendo di giocare con tutti e due e non mostrando segni di stanchezza nemmeno intorno alle undici.  
E a quel punto è John che si impone di farlo andare a dormire perché è tempo che impari dei ritmi e Sherlock –dopo aver drammaticamente roteato gli occhi- gli dice di portarlo in camera sua perché gli ha promesso che avrebbero dormito insieme e intanto si mette a finire l’esperimento che non è riuscito a concludere nel pomeriggio.  
   
Tutto sembra tornato alla normalità e John sente il cuore più leggero a quella consapevolezza e porta Hamish in camera di Sherlock, facendolo distendere a letto e sedendoglisi vicino.  
   
«Allora, Hamish,  vediamo di dormire.»  
   
   
   
È quasi l’una ormai quando Sherlock guarda l’orologio e fissa l’esperimento che non riesce a portare a termine per i troppi pensieri che gli frullano per la testa, e il fatto che John sia uno di questi pensieri (il maggiore a dirla tutta) non aiuta particolarmente.  
   
E parlando di lui non è mai riemerso dalla sua stanza e la cosa gli fa immaginare che fine abbia fatto: disteso sul suo letto profondamente addormentato accanto a Hamish. Ed è proprio questo ciò che trova quando entra in camera dopo essere passato prima per il bagno, decidendo di portare a termine l’esperimento il giorno successivo.  
   
Hamish dorme con la boccuccia aperta dal lato dove non dorme Sherlock, con il viso sprofondato nel cuscino e la coperta fin sopra le spalle, la personificazione della serenità.  
John d’altro canto si è addormentato in una posizione che sembra tutt’altro che comoda, un qualcosa tra il mezzo seduto e il mezzo disteso, appoggiato alla testiera del letto con una mano a coprirgli gli occhi e l’altra accanto a Hamish, come se volesse captarne i movimenti.  
   
Sherlock sorride e si avvicina, sfiorando con lo sguardo entrambe le figure distese a letto. Sa perfettamente che la cosa più giusta da fare sarebbe svegliare John e mandarlo a casa, o perlomeno svegliarlo e dirgli di mettersi qualcosa di più comodo della camicia e dei jeans per dormire, ma lui non vuole che John se ne vada e sa perfettamente che se lo svegliasse John non rimarrebbe a dormire lì, a letto con lui, quindi l’unica cosa che gli sembra giusta fare è quella di prendere John delicatamente e farlo distendere per bene – così la sua schiena non urlerà pietà il giorno dopo – e coprirlo come meglio può.  
   
John non si sveglia nemmeno una volta mentre Sherlock lo sposta e, anzi, si sistema più comodamente con un verso assonnato e ruba il cuscino di Sherlock, abbracciandolo nel sonno.  
Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo, poi si spoglia e si mette il pigiama, infilandosi nel letto che grazie a John è piuttosto caldo e copre entrambi. Mentre Hamish si è appropriato di metà del letto John si è appropriato dell’altra metà, quindi Sherlock si ritrova incredibilmente vicino a John, talmente vicino che ne può sentire l’odore, può toccare con il braccio la stoffa della camicia di John e sentire il suo calore riscaldarlo. Ed è una sensazione travolgente.  
   
John si muove ancora e si sposta per scontrarsi con la schiena contro il petto di Sherlock e si accoccola lì, senza chiedere il permesso al cuore di Sherlock che sta per esplodergli fuori dal petto.  
Sherlock alza un braccio e lo porta oltre il fianco di John, stringendolo contro di sé e immergendo il naso in quei capelli biondo-grigi che sanno di shampoo e di tè e di casa e rimane così, minuti o forse ore intere, a sentire con la mano il petto di John alzarsi e abbassarsi, il suo leggero russare, il suo odore e il suo calore e piano piano si addormenta, stringendo di più a sé John e sussurrandogli qualcosa che non ha ancora osato dire a voce alta.  
   
   
   
John si sveglia durante la notte. Sta scomodo, qualcosa gli preme contro il fianco e si chiede come mai indossi ancora i jeans e la camicia, ovvero gli indumenti più scomodi al mondo per dormire. Poi i suoi occhi si aprono con calma e la piccola figura di Hamish gli si para davanti, sagomata dalle poche luci e dalle molte ombre nella stanza. Infine si accorge del braccio attorno alla sua vita.  
   
Sherlock lo sta abbracciando e gli sta letteralmente dormendo addosso e John si sveglia completamente, spalancando gli occhi e sentendo per bene il peso di Sherlock sopra di sé e il suo fiato caldo sulla sua nuca, la mano appoggiata sul suo ventre e una gamba tra le sue. John si irrigidisce un attimo e pensa a che diavolo dovrebbe fare, salvo poi capire di non poter fare proprio niente. È a letto con Sherlock e Hamish, non può spostarsi o rischierebbe di svegliare uno dei due. E poi è notte fonda e lui sta dannatamente comodo e Sherlock lo sta dannatamente abbracciando, perché diavolo dovrebbe spostarsi?  
   
E poi ricorda perfettamente di aver portato a letto Hamish e di non aver visto più Sherlock, quindi vuol dire che Sherlock non lo ha svegliato e che gli va benissimo stia lì. Insomma, lo sta _abbracciando._  
   
John manda a quel paese ogni scrupolo e torna a chiudere gli occhi, sistemando meglio il cuscino con una mano e muovendosi per premersi il più possibile contro Sherlock, prendendogli la mano che ha sul ventre nella sua ed intrecciandone le dita, portandosela al petto.  
   
È in quel momento che sente un leggero sfioramento sulla nuca ed intuisce che Sherlock si è svegliato, lasciandogli un bacio delicato sui capelli.  
   
«Sherlock…?» mormora, il cuore che gli martella nelle orecchie, ma l’altro non gli risponde e John ne sente il respiro nuovamente profondo e disteso e capisce che si è addormentato un’altra volta.  
John sorride nel buio e si riaddormenta con lui.  
   
   
   
John si sveglia che l’orologio digitale sul comodino dalla parte di Hamish non segna nemmeno le sette e si ritrova a pensare di potersi prendere ancora cinque minuti, non fosse per una voce che lo sveglia del tutto.  
   
«Buongiorno.»  
   
La voce di Sherlock è bassa, dolce e calda e John si ritrova a pensare che è il suono più bello che abbia mai sentito in tutta la sua vita. Si volta nell’abbraccio, la mano di Sherlock che lo lascia fare per poi riadagiarsi sopra di lui quando finisce di girarsi, e si appoggia per bene con la schiena al materasso, vedendo Sherlock sovrastarlo grazie al fatto di essersi appoggiato su un gomito.  
   
Si guardano per diversi istanti senza dire niente, semplicemente osservandosi e rimanendo ognuno nei propri pensieri per qualche momento.  
   
«Buongiorno.» si ritrova finalmente a rispondere John, la voce un po’ più roca di quella di Sherlock che sicuramente è sveglio da più tempo di lui e sorride perché non riesce ad evitarsi di farlo. Sherlock gli risponde con il sorriso più caloroso che gli abbia mai visto fare.  
   
John si sgranchisce la schiena, si stropiccia gli occhi e si massaggia il collo un po’ indolenzito e poi passa una mano lungo il braccio di Sherlock (che lo sta stringendo a sé possessivamente) in una carezza che in un modo o nell’altro ora sa che può permettersi.  
   
«Vado a fare la colazione.» dice dopo diverso tempo e fa per alzarsi ma Sherlock lo blocca, la mano che stava attorno al suo fianco improvvisamente sul suo petto per spingerlo con decisione contro il materasso.  
   
«Resta.» gli fa Sherlock e lo sguardo è talmente serio che John si chiede se per caso abbia detto qualcosa di male.  
   
«O… okay.» è l’unica risposta che si sente di dare, ma Sherlock preme ancora di più la mano sul suo petto, allargando le dita per poter toccare più _John_ possibile.  
   
«Resta.» gli dice di nuovo e lo guarda negli occhi nella speranza che John capisca.  
E John lo fa.  
   
Spalanca gli occhi alla realizzazione che Sherlock gli sta chiedendo di rimanere lì, in pianta stabile, e un sorriso gli increspa naturalmente le labbra, facendolo sembrare più giovane di dieci anni.  
   
«Okay.» ripete questa volta più sicuro e Sherlock sorride con lui e poi gli si china addosso e John può finalmente – _finalmente-_ sentire quella labbra che tanto sognava toccare le sue in modo delicato. E sono morbide proprio come immaginava quando premono contro le sue, e sono calde, dolci e quello non è nemmeno un vero bacio ma un semplice sfiorarsi ma per John è un mondo intero.  
   
Sherlock fa per ritrarsi ma John lo ferma per la nuca e, dopo essersi separati per un solo attimo, torna a premere le labbra contro quelle di Sherlock e questa volta è poco più di uno sfioramento, ma John crede che sia giusto così, che per ora sia semplicemente perfetto.  
   
E poi sente qualcosa assalirlo di fianco e si ritrova col viso di Hamish premuto contro la sua guancia mentre lo riempie di piccoli baci e John si ritrova costretto a separarsi da Sherlock perché scoppiare a ridere in faccia a una persona mentre la si sta baciando non è sicuramente un bel gesto.  
   
«Qualcuno qui vuole attenzioni, mh?» chiede mentre lascia la mano sul collo di Sherlock e ne accarezza l’attaccatura dei capelli e con l’altra porta Hamish a sé, baciandogli tutto il viso e facendolo ridere.  
   
«Papà, qui c’è qualcuno che vuole attenzione.» dice voltandosi con gli occhi ridenti e una felicità talmente palese che Sherlock si sente quasi oppresso da tanto sentimento.  
   
Sherlock sorride e si volta verso Hamish senza rompere il contatto con la mano di John. «Ma davvero?» fa, fingendosi indifferente e Hamish sorride, giocando con le mani e nascondendosi dietro la spalla di John come per non farsi trovare.  
   
Passano la restante mezz’ora a giocare a letto con Hamish finché la signora Hudson non bussa alla loro porta e afferma di aver portato loro la colazione ( _ma solo questa volta!_ ) siccome non riusciva a dormire a causa di urla e risate proveniente dal piano superiore.  
L’occhiata tra lo seccato e il divertito che lancia loro fa sentire John tra le persone più fortunate sulla faccia della Terra.  
   
   
   
Fanno colazione a letto per pura pigrizia e si alzano solo quando Hamish sembra troppo annoiato dal rimanersene a letto e prende la mano di Sherlock e la tira, facendogli capire che è ora di alzarsi e andare a far qualcosa di buono.  
   
Sherlock va dietro a Hamish e John ne approfitta per farsi una doccia e pensare a quando andare a prendere la sua roba nel piccolo monolocale.  
In realtà ha pian piano trasferito così tanta roba da quel buco a casa di Sherlock che non gli rimane poi molto da prendere. Ci sono dei libri, qualche vestito che se anche si lasciasse indietro non cambierebbe nulla, qualche vecchio ricordo dei suoi genitori e tutta la roba dell’Afghanistan che deve assolutamente prendere perché comprende la sua pistola (che non dovrebbe più avare), la sua divisa e le sue piastrine. Tutte cose importanti per lui.  
   
E John pensa, mentre si strofina i capelli con un asciugamano davanti lo specchio del bagno, che non dovrebbe essere così tranquillo, che trasferirsi a casa di un’altra persona (una persona che si _frequenta_ ) non dovrebbe essere così facile, che bisognerebbe ponderarci su con mente un po’ più lucida e non alle sette del mattino, quando i neuroni (almeno i suoi) non hanno ancora iniziato a funzionare. Ma tutto ciò che John sente è una profonda calma. Del resto è come se vivesse già lì, in un certo modo.  
C’è il suo rasoio proprio lì, vicino al dopobarba di Sherlock, il suo spazzolino se ne sta nel bicchiere accanto a quello dell’altro con il dentifricio che John ha comprato l’ultima volta che è andato a fare la spesa.  
In realtà anche sparse per la casa ci sono cose sue. Si è portato dietro qualche libro per i momenti in cui Hamish dorme, qualche vecchio CD regalatogli da Harry che Sherlock per qualche ragione pare mal sopportare, e il suo laptop ormai si può quasi dire essere di Sherlock.  
Quindi no, non è preoccupato e anzi, non vede l’ora di stracciare il contratto e andarsene finalmente di lì.  
   
Esce dal bagno che Sherlock sta facendo fare le capriole a Hamish, mostrandogli come poggiarsi a terra e come darsi la spinta (e John ringrazia che ci sia poco spazio nel soggiorno o immagina che Sherlock darebbe una dimostrazione pratica) e Hamish ci prova, ma pare non riuscire ad andare dritto e sbanda sempre di lato. Tutto sommato pare divertirsi anche nello sbagliare.  
   
Sherlock lo guarda entrare nella stanza e fa un piccolo sorriso di slancio, prendendo Hamish per i fianchi e cercando di fargli fare una capriola come si deve.  
   
«Pare gli ci vorrà un po’ più di pratica.» fa John mentre si avvicina e si siede lì accanto. Sherlock annuisce e tenta di nuovo, istruendo meglio Hamish.  
   
«Devo continuare con l’esperimento di ieri o Lestrade non verrà mai a capo dal caso che sta seguendo.» dice mentre vede Hamish tentare da solo e quasi riuscirci. John si volta a guardare il microscopio e la sostanza viscosa sulle piastre petri e non dice nulla, avvicinandosi semplicemente a Hamish e prendendo il posto di Sherlock che si alza e va al tavolo in cucina dopo aver passato una mano tra i capelli di John.  
   
Tutto è normale, sembra che non sia cambiato nulla rispetto al giorno prima, ma la mano di Sherlock si ferma molto più del dovuto tra i capelli biondo cenere e il dottore inclina la testa a quel contatto, cercando di prolungarlo il più a lungo possibile. È quasi niente ma in realtà è tutto.  
   
   
   
Finito il pranzo John si prepara per andare a lavorare e sbuffa seccato perché non ha davvero voglia di muoversi di casa con quel freddo e pensa con una nota di panico che manca anche relativamente poco a Natale e che dovrà fare un regalo ad entrambi gli Holmes di casa, ma per il momento è meglio relegare il pensiero fin quando non mancheranno pochi giorni e lui sarà davvero nel panico. Insomma, un panico per volta.  
   
Sherlock non è ancora venuto a capo dell’esperimento che sta portando avanti ma ha assicurato che ci sta arrivando, che gli manca solo un collegamento e poi avrà la soluzione in mano. John non dice nulla e chiama la signora Hudson per tenere Hamish perché è meglio non disturbare Sherlock quando è in certi stati e la donna non ha niente da ridire quando prende Hamish per mano e lo accompagna al suo appartamento, dato che sta facendo una torta e non vorrebbe si bruciasse.  
   
«Ci vediamo dopo.» dice John indossando il cappotto e salutando Sherlock con un gesto della mano, avviandosi verso l’uscita, ma un colpo di tosse lo fa fermare e voltare.  
Sherlock non ha alzato gli occhi dal microscopio ma con una mano gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi e John lo fa senza pensarci.  
«Sì?» chiede rimanendo ad osservare Sherlock per qualche istante siccome pare non intenzionato a dire nulla. «Sherlock non vorrei arrivare in ritardo solo perché ti sei perso nel tuo palazzo mentale, che c’è?» Sherlock a quel punto alza gli occhi a guardarlo e John pensa, per la millesima volta, a quanto quegli occhi siano belli ed espressivi.  
   
Sherlock alza la stessa mano che poco prima gli stava facendo cenno di avvicinarsi e afferra John per il colletto del giaccone, tirandolo a sé e alzandosi un poco dallo sgabello per avvicinarsi a John e baciarlo.  
   
È diverso rispetto a prima, in realtà è _molto_ diverso. Sherlock si muove sulle sue labbra e aggiusta l’angolo per poterlo baciare meglio e John si deve reggere con una mano al tavolo per non rischiare di cadere quando Sherlock si risiede comodamente, sbilanciandolo.  
   
E John schiude le labbra quando sente un timido accenno di lingua provenire da parte di Sherlock e lo incoraggia avvicinandosi di più e affondando le dita in quei ricci scuri, tenendolo fermo e mugolando quando le braccia di Sherlock gli circondano la schiena e lo stringono e quando finalmente Sherlock prende coraggio e va ad esplorare la bocca di John, e quel tocco che è partito delicato si ritrova ad essere tutto lingua e morsi e John non è più così convinto che gli serva un lavoro per andare avanti e che quindi potrebbe benissimo rimanersene a casa a baciare Sherlock per il resto della vita.  
   
Quando Sherlock rompe il bacio John tenta di seguirne i movimenti e continua a baciarlo delicatamente, piccoli sfregamenti e tocchi su quelle labbra gonfie e morbide, e si ritrova _davvero_ ad avere il fiatone per un bacio come non gli capitava dalle sue prime esperienze, quando ancora non sapeva che si poteva tranquillamente respirare dal naso senza rischiare di soffocare.  
   
Sherlock alza le braccia e le porta alle sue spalle, stringendo meglio John a sé e finendo fronte contro fronte. John si ritrova a ridere piano.  
   
«Se questo è un tentativo di non mandarmi al lavoro sappi che sta funzionando egregiamente.»  
   
Sherlock sorride e lo guarda, spostando gli occhi su tutto il suo viso e soffermandosi ogni tanto su qualcosa che pare piacergli particolarmente.  
   
«Ricordami di tenere questa mossa per la prossima volta allora.» Sherlock sposta nuovamente le mani e le porta alle guance di John, premendolo contro di sé per un ulteriore bacio decisamente più casto e giocoso. «Ci vediamo dopo.» si limita a dire scimmiottando il saluto di John e John non può far altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo e tirargli una gomitata.  
   
«Vedi di fare poco lo spiritoso mister non-mi-distraggo-mai-sto-lavorando.»  
   
Sherlock si massaggia il fianco colpito e alza il viso con aria di superiorità, facendogli cenno con una mano di andarsene. «Infatti sono molto, molto impegnato, a dopo.»  
   
John scuote la testa ma non dice nulla, afferrandogli un’ultima volta la nuca e baciandogli la fronte. «Vedi di muoverti o Lestrade si troverà un nuovo consulente investigativo.»  
   
E prima ancora che Sherlock possa iniziare una tiritera sul fatto che lui è l’unico e il solo consulente investigativo, John è già fuori dalla porta con la consapevolezza di aver fatto irritare l’altro non rimanendo ad ascoltarlo.  
 _Perfetto._  
   
   
   
***  
   
   
   
Essendo dicembre ed essendo venuto freddo molto improvvisamente John ha avuto a che fare tutto il pomeriggio con influenze, febbri, nasi che colano e chi più ne ha più ne metta, ma la giornata è stata piuttosto leggera e nonostante l’afflusso abbondante di pazienti ha finito una decina di minuti in anticipo.  
   
John sospira e si sgranchisce la spalla malandata guardando fuori dalla finestra per osservare il buio che lo attende quando uscirà, peccato che le luci artificiali dei lampioni gli stiano anche mostrando che ha iniziato leggermente a piovere e dove ha lasciato lui l’ombrello prima di andarsene da casa? Ovviamente dove un uomo inglese non dovrebbe mai lasciarlo: nel porta ombrelli.  
   
Si ritrova a sbuffare seccato e a farsi un rapido calcolo mentale decidendo che, se continua a piovigginare in quella maniera, dovrebbe riuscire ad arrivare a Baker Street quasi totalmente asciutto, dunque esce dal suo studio e saluta Sarah che non dice nulla sui cinque minuti di anticipo con cui se ne va e finalmente è fuori all’aria aperta.  
E Sherlock è lì che lo aspetta.  
   
La prima cosa che nota è un lungo cappotto dall’altra parte della strada, una macchia nera scura sfocata dalla pioggia e illuminata dai lampioni e poi una striscia di fumo che lascia le sue labbra quando allontana la sigaretta e ne getta il rimanente a terra, calpestando il mozzicone.  
Probabilmente non si aspettava di vederlo uscire in anticipo e sperava che John non si accorgesse che stava fumando: _illuso._  
   
John attraversa la strada il più velocemente possibile per andare sotto l’ombrello con Sherlock e, quando lo raggiunge, gli lancia un’occhiata non del tutto amichevole e Sherlock capisce e di conseguenza alza gli occhi al cielo ma non dice nulla a riguardo.  
   
«Sei venuto a prendermi?» chiede John lasciando perdere l’argomento e infilandosi le mani nelle tasche per l’aria fredda e Sherlock gli sorride quasi clemente.  
   
«Acuto senso dell’osservazione. Stai migliorando.»  
   
John rotea gli occhi e bisbiglia un _idiota_ che non sa se Sherlock ha recepito o meno ma se l’ha fatto decide di non rispondere.  
   
«Hai dimenticato l’ombrello e ho pensato avremmo fatto prima così che tornando a casa per poi uscire di nuovo.» fa Sherlock e detto ciò s’incammina senza dire un’altra parola e dirigendosi essenzialmente dalla parte opposta alla metropolitana. John inarca un sopracciglio e lo segue, curioso.  
   
«Dovevamo uscire?» non si ricorda che Sherlock gli abbia accennato nulla del genere ma l’idea di starsene un po’ fuori di casa non gli dispiace affatto. Nota qualche istante dopo una piccola, importante assenza. «E Hamish dov’è?»  
   
Sherlock si volta a guardarlo e John può quasi vedere una luce divertita in quegli occhi azzurro verde.  
«È con suo zio Mycroft.» e Sherlock calca le parole _zio_ e _Mycroft_ come se stesse in realtà prendendo il fratello per i fondelli. «L’ho lasciato da lui prima di venire a prenderti. Stranamente Hamish sembrava contento. Come faccia ad essere contento di passare del tempo con Mycroft non ne ho idea, probabilmente perché Hamish è ancora una piccola, tenera e innocente creatura, più avanti capirà che bisogna stare attenti a lui.»  
E John trova che il discorso non abbia molto senso, soprattutto perché se pensi che tuo fratello sia così pericoloso come affermi non gli lasci il tuo unico figlio, quindi si ritrova ad alzare gli occhi al cielo perché sicuramente quei due hanno un rapporto incredibilmente strano (come sembra essere impostato nel DNA degli Holmes) e il loro modo per dimostrarsi affetto deve essere esternato probabilmente sotto forma di smorfie insofferenti. Un po’ come lui e Harry.  
   
«Oh. Mycroft ha chiesto di vederlo? Lo trovo quasi incredibile!» scherza non riuscendo proprio ad immaginarsi il fratello di Sherlock alle prese con un bambino, nemmeno con suo nipote.  
   
Sherlock ferma un attimo il suo passo e John si ritrova momentaneamente sotto la pioggia perché non si aspettava che l’altro si fermasse. Si volta a guardarlo e torna sotto all’ombrello, Sherlock non gli leva gli occhi di dosso nemmeno un istante.  
   
«Diciamo che gli ho chiesto io di tenerlo per un paio d’ore.»  
   
E a questo punto Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo e sembra quasi in imbarazzo da tutta la situazione e John non sa bene come dovrebbe gestire la cosa.  
   
«Oh, beh, bene.» dice, processando un attimo l’informazione che Sherlock ha chiesto del tempo per rimanere un po’ soli insieme e sorride, lasciando correre perché sennò non saprebbe bene come gestire la situazione. «E dove stiamo andando di preciso?»  
   
Sherlock ricompone la sua aria impassibile e il suo sorriso strafottente si fa largo di nuovo sulle sue labbra piene. John si chiede se voglia più baciarle o tirargli un pugno ma nel dubbio evita di fare entrambe le cose.  
   
«Ti devo ancora quella famosa cena, ricordi?» e detto questo ricomincia a camminare e John rimane nuovamente sotto la pioggia per la sorpresa.  
   
«Muoviti John, ho prenotato da Angelo alle otto e un quarto, non abbiamo tutta la serata.»  
   
John prende un profondo respiro, scuote la testa, si ritrova a sorridere come un idiota e pensa che indossa ancora gli abiti del giorno prima mentre Sherlock è semplicemente perfetto ma tutto questo non ha granché importanza, no davvero.  
   
Raggiunge Sherlock in un paio di falcate e si arrischia a prendergli la mano.  
Sherlock non si allontana.  
   
  


	5. 4.

Mi sento stra-incolpissima per essere sparita tipo due settimane (col capitolo pronto per giunta, solo da ricontrollare) ma sono state due settimane intensissime e tipo era un miracolo che riuscissi a respirare (e no Sherlock, respirare non è noioso…) ma detto questo, ecco a voi quello che è praticamente l’ultimo capitolo (perché il prossimo è l’epilogo e avrà tipo 3 paginette, quindi insomma, qui succede il tutto diciamo XD) è anche l’ultimo capitolo corposo quindi “godetevelo” perché quello dopo sarà –appunto- miserello. XD  
Vi auguro una buona lettura e grazie a tutti, davvero. <3  
   
   
   
   
   
   
4.  
   
   
   
   
   
Angelo appoggia una candela sul tavolo passando poi a prendere gli ordini e né John né Sherlock (ma questo è già più normale) dicono qualcosa a riguardo.  
   
Il tavolo è il loro solito, vicino alla finestra con vista sulla strada (e il fatto che abbiano un loro _solito_ tavolo forse dovrebbe già dire qualcosa) e John si ritrova a sorridere senza motivo apparente, solo felice della situazione.  
   
Chiacchierano del più e del meno, Sherlock gli racconta di come abbia finalmente trovato la soluzione al caso di Lestrade (un alquanto semplice e banale giro di droga che andava avanti da parecchio tempo) e di come fossero tutti degli emeriti idioti a non notare certi particolari evidenti. John gli chiede cosa non abbiano notato quelli della scientifica e Sherlock fa un verso spazientito alzando gli occhi al cielo e riassumendo il suo pensiero in un aspro e secco _tutto._ John ride sotto i baffi ma cerca di redarguirlo almeno un po’.  
   
Sono un po’ più vicini del solito, i gomiti e le ginocchia di sfiorano, entrambi si sporgono sul tavolo come se dovessero sentire meglio ciò che l’altro ha da dire nonostante non sia mai servito avvicinarsi in quella maniera, ridono per un nonnulla e Sherlock –dopo diverso tempo- finalmente rilassa le spalle che aveva contratto fin quel momento (come se John non se ne fosse accorto) e il dottore si rende conto di non riuscire a levargli gli occhi di dosso. Beh, perché mai dovrebbe farlo?  
   
Angelo fa ritorno con i piatti e i due si scostano, quasi dimentichi di essere al ristorante e non in una specie di bolla di cristallo fatta solo per loro e John realizza solo in quel momento quanto fossero davvero vicini, davvero intimi, e si chiede se siano così persino quando sono a casa, se i loro spazi personali si siano ridotti talmente tanto da quando si conoscono che ormai non si rendono nemmeno conto di essere _disdicevoli_ in pubblico.  
John scrolla mentalmente le spalle. Non gliene potrebbe fregare di meno.  
   
Sherlock inizia una tiritera su un’idea che gli è balenata in mente per uno studio da fare con la cenere e John lo ascolta volentieri, ma nega l’iniziativa dell’altro bollandola come inutile e noiosa e Sherlock sembra prendersela mortalmente, mangiando una forchettata di pasta e guardandolo come se avesse appena annunciato che al mondo non esistono più criminali (che per Sherlock sarebbe decisamente peggio che morire).  
John scuote la testa e nota che Sherlock, per una volta, mangia con gusto (e non a spizzichi e bocconi e muovendo il cibo con la forchetta nemmeno avesse cinque anni) e dopo averlo guardato un altro po’ e riso del suo muso lungo fa finalmente la domanda che gli preme.  
   
«Quindi finalmente abbiamo il nostro primo appuntamento.» ed effettivamente non gli è venuta fuori come una domanda ma piuttosto come un’affermazione, ma crede sia meglio metterla su questo piano.  
   
Sherlock alza gli occhi dal piatto e li punta nei suoi, rimanendo a fissarlo e togliendosi dalla faccia quel finto muso lungo.  
Finisce di masticare con grande calma sempre guardandolo, lasciandolo sulle spine, e John pensa che vorrebbe strangolarlo quando fa così. Quell’uomo gli provoca istinti omicidi in egual misura all’affetto che prova per lui.  
   
Sherlock si pulisce le labbra con il tovagliolo e finalmente sembra intenzionato a parlare. John pensa di cambiare discorso solo per irritarlo.  
   
«Da parte mia non lo definirei il primo, ma possiamo in effetti dire che sia il primo ufficiale.» e Sherlock sorride, di uno di quei sorrisi aperti e sinceri che fa davvero troppo raramente e che John ama dal profondo del cuore. E sembra davvero _felice._  
   
John mette giù la forchetta e rimane a guardare l’espressione spensieratamente giocosa di Sherlock e pensa di non averlo mai visto così da quando lo conosce. Si ritrova a sorridere di rimando. «Quello che ho detto io.»  
   
«No, in realtà non hai detto proprio questo.»  
   
John alza gli occhi al cielo. «Praticamente sì.»  
   
«No, veramente no…» ma prima che possa dire qualcos’altro il suo cellulare squilla ed entrambi portano gli occhi sull’apparecchio che vibra e suona sul tavolo.  
Sherlock guarda il mittente e sbuffa seccato, rifiutando la chiamata e riappoggiando il cellulare al tavolo.  
   
«Scusa, dicevo…» il telefono squilla di nuovo e Sherlock, seccato, stringe i denti trattenendo il respiro, adocchiando l’aggeggio come fosse opera del demonio. «Lo spengo.» dice infine con un ulteriore cenno di scuse, rifiutando nuovamente la chiamata e sbloccando il telefono per spegnerlo.  
   
«È Lestrade?» chiede John, vedendo la faccia scocciata ma curiosa dell’altro.  
   
Sherlock risponde con un cenno non curante della mano ma John lo ferma prima che possa davvero spegnere il telefono.  
   
«Rispondi, magari è importante.»  
   
Sherlock adocchia John e poi il telefono. «No, non credo, sarà qualche sciocchezza come al solito.»  
   
«E allora rispondigli e mandalo al diavolo!» dice John sorridendo e Sherlock, dopo qualche istante, restituisce il sorriso. «Non ho voglia di passare la serata con te distratto perché “chissà cosa aveva da dire Lestrade”.» e a dire questo John è serio. Sa perfettamente com’è Sherlock quand’è preso da un caso, o quando semplicemente _pensa_ possa essercene uno, e non ha voglia di finire la sua lasagna parlando con Sherlock mentre l’altro gli risponde a una domanda sì e due no perché mentalmente è da un’altra parte.  
   
Sherlock guarda ancora un attimo John e stringe le labbra in una linea sottile. Non è così che dovevano andare le cose, doveva essere una serata tranquilla, dovevano avere quel famoso appuntamento che John tanto voleva, dovevano chiacchierare e magari bere un po’ più del solito e John doveva divertirsi e loro dovevano…  
   
Il telefono squilla di nuovo e Sherlock risponde con rabbia, maledicendo Lestrade e l’incapacità dei suoi sottoposti dall’altro capo del telefono.  
   
John lo osserva stringere gli occhi e poi passarsi una mano su tutta la faccia facendo qualche domanda a Greg e sollevando gli occhi al cielo alle risposte, sbottando poi che era un completo imbecille e chiudendo la chiamata senza aggiungere altro.  
   
Cala il silenzio tra di loro per qualche secondo e Sherlock rimane a guardare il cellulare con l’aria di volerlo prendere e lanciare fuori dalla finestra (cosa di cui John è in realtà abbastanza preoccupato possa succedere).  
   
«John, io-»  
   
«Cos’è successo?» chiede e Sherlock si rilassa un pochino contro la sedia e si limita a sbuffare.  
   
«Il caso di droga si è appena trasformato in un caso di omicidio.» spiega e John nota come Sherlock si ritrovi ad essere in difficoltà perché è evidente che da una parte non vorrebbe far altro che alzarsi e andarsene di lì, correre là e risolvere il caso; mentre dall’altra vorrebbe rimanere lì con lui, come gli aveva promesso. Il vederlo così in difficoltà comunque gli scalda in un certo e alquanto egoistico modo il cuore: alla fine non ha scelto il caso al posto suo ad occhi chiusi.  
   
«E c’è bisogno di te?»  
   
Sherlock stringe per un attimo la mascella e si limita ad annuire. Stranamente nessun tipo di offesa parte verso l’incapacità di un certo Anderson (di cui ha sentito le peggio cose) e John pensa che possa essere grave.  
   
«Allora andiamo.» si limita a dire, poggiando la forchetta e lasciando metà della sua lasagna, prendendo la giacca e iniziando ad indossarla.  
E Sherlock lo guarda con occhi grandi e intensi e per diversi secondi non si muove, sembrando dubbioso.  
   
«Andiamo?» domanda allora sorpreso e John annuisce.  
   
«È un appuntamento no? Non penserai ti lasci andare da solo? Soprattutto non dopo l’ultimo episodio.»  
   
Sherlock a quello pare offendersi. «Non ho bisogno di una balia.»  
   
John sorride e gli si fa vicino, prendendogli il cappotto ed esortandolo a metterselo. «No, ma a quanto pare hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti guardi le spalle, quindi muoviti, non abbiamo tutta la serata.»  
   
Sherlock lo guarda ancora qualche istante e poi si alza, sinuoso, indossando il cappotto che John gli sta porgendo.  
   
Quando escono dal locale Sherlock sorride talmente tanto che deve alzare il colletto del cappotto per evitare di farsi vedere.  
   
   
***  
   
   
   
Il caso si risolve in poco meno di due ore (due dei ricettatori avevano finito con l’azzuffarsi per una parte non ben condivisa del denaro e uno dei due aveva risolto la faccenda tirando fuori la pistola) e ora entrambi si ritrovano all’entrata del 221 a ridere come imbecilli perché si son ritrovati a inseguire l’omicida per mezza Londra, sono finiti in una sparatoria, l’assassino è quasi riuscito a fuggire (non fosse stato per l’intervento tempestivo di John che l’ha sbattuto prepotentemente a terra, bloccandolo con tutto il proprio peso) e loro tutto questo lo trovano _divertente._ Lestrade li ha fulminati con un’occhiataccia e a stento sono riusciti a non ridere più forte.  
   
Si appoggiano entrambi contro il muro e aspettano di riprendere fiato cianciando ancora sul caso (sperando di non svegliare la signora Hudson) e a John pare di aver fatto la cosa più assurda di tutta la sua vita.  
   
«E dire che hai invaso l’Afghanistan.» è ciò che gli risponde Sherlock e John si ritrova a ridere ancora di più, scuotendo la testa. Si passa una mano sulla fronte e tenta di riprendere il controllo di sé almeno per dirgli qualcosa a tono, ma l’unica cosa che gli esce è un flebile «Sì, ma non ero da solo.»  
E a conti fatti non sa se sia meglio o peggio.  
   
Sherlock appoggia la testa contro il muro, butta fuori tutta l’aria dai polmoni e finalmente si calma, iniziando a respirare più regolarmente mentre John si volta verso di lui e nota il collo pallido esposto (la sciarpa ancora in mano dopo essersela tolta per riprendere fiato), il pomo d’Adamo che si alza e abbassa quando deglutisce, la pelle sotto il mento vagamente arrossata per la barba fatta probabilmente quella mattina e pochi secondi dopo non sa nemmeno lui come si ritrova a condividere lo stesso spazio vitale di Sherlock. Si ritrova appoggiato contro di lui e le mani di Sherlock sulla sua schiena mentre se lo preme addosso. Il primo bacio sa un po’ di terrore e di _siamo a casa_ , sa di urgenza e di voglia e quelli che seguono non li portano ad altro se non a togliersi i cappotti mentre tentano di salire le scale. Si sottraggono l’un l’altro solo per non inciampare nei gradini e per non ritrovarsi come due adolescenti a pomiciare sulle scale mentre vengono scoperti dalla madre, ma per riuscire ad arrivare all’appartamento come due uomini adulti capaci di tenere a bada gli ormoni. E per almeno una buona metà riescono nell’intento, ma i cappotti e la sciarpa rimangono sul loro pianerottolo mentre John viene sbattuto violentemente contro la porta e tenta di aprire quest’ultima a tentoni. Quando è chiaro ad entrambi che quella maniglia non ha intenzione di venire abbassata da John, Sherlock ricollega per un attimo le sinapsi per allontanarsi quel poco che gli serve e allungare una mano sulla maniglia, facendo ruzzolare entrambi nell’appartamento.  
   
Ridono come gli idioti che sono quando finiscono a terra e John sa che il giorno dopo il braccio sul quale è caduto gli farà male, ma per ora non ha importanza.  
   
Sherlock si alza e aiuta John porgendogli una mano che quello accetta senza fiatare e le cose sembrano proseguire con più calma.  
   
S’incamminano verso la camera ma si fermano ogni tre passi per sfiorarsi in punta di dita o a pieno palmo, toccando pelle calda e cercando la bocca dell’altro. Sbattono contro gli angoli dei mobili perché non fanno attenzione a dove stanno andando e prima di riuscire ad imboccare lo stretto corridoio, Sherlock va a scontrarsi con un gomito contro il muro e un verso di dolore gli esce dalla bocca, ma cerca di ricacciarlo indietro mentre spinge John in avanti cosicché si addentri in camera senza che il suo lato da medico se ne esca fuori e inizi a preoccuparsi per lui.  
   
Si spogliano vicendevolmente e Sherlock, mentre John gli slaccia la camicia, gli accarezza le guance ruvide con i pollici, traccia le borse sotto gli occhi di notti insonni con reverenza, sfiora la fronte scostandogli i capelli che si sono leggermente allungati e non si frena dal porgersi verso di lui e baciarlo nuovamente, perché semplicemente non ci riesce.  
   
John ha aspettato anche troppo tempo. Ha osservato quella figura longilinea scorrazzargli davanti negli abiti più impensabili, ha cercato di rubare scorci di pelle con sguardi furtivi, ha approfittato di ogni momento di stanchezza dell’altro per rimanere ad osservarlo senza alcun cipiglio crucciato e ora può semplicemente alzare una mano e toccare, aprire gli occhi e guardare, allungare le braccia e stringere e non si fa di certo pregare per un contatto, così quando Sherlock si china per baciarlo lui semplicemente si alza per raggiungerlo.  
   
E poi sono semplicemente lì, mezzi svestiti in mezzo alla stanza, a fissarsi e toccarsi e parlarsi e John ad un certo punto allunga una mano e afferra quella di Sherlock e si accinge a raggiungere il letto, non fosse per una certa rigidità in Sherlock che lo fa fermare e voltare, preoccupato che qualcosa che non vada. E forse quel qualcosa c’è perché Sherlock lo guarda e sembra preoccupato e no, non c’è assolutamente nulla di cui bisognerebbe essere preoccupati in quel momento.  
   
Sherlock per qualche istante fissa le loro dita intrecciate, finché poi non alza i suoi occhi immensi e azzurri in quelli di John e John può notarne una sfumatura allarmata.  
   
«John, io…» Sherlock si schiarisce la gola e John ritorna sui propri passi, riavvicinandosi a Sherlock e poggiandogli una mano sulla schiena, accarezzandola. Sherlock chiude gli occhi e fa un piccolo sorriso, talmente sincero che John si ritrova a sorridere di conseguenza.  
   
E poi semplicemente le guance di Sherlock prendono un po’ di colore e John si chiede se stia davvero arrossendo -lì, _adesso_ \- e per quale strano motivo. E poi Sherlock parla.  
   
«Io è da tanto, ma davvero tanto che non…» la frase resta in sospeso, Sherlock si schiarisce la gola di nuovo, guarda John negli occhi e finalmente l’altro capisce il motivo di tanto imbarazzo e scuote la testa.  
   
«Nemmeno io se è per questo.» e per lui il discorso sarebbe chiuso non fosse che Sherlock rimane rigido con la schiena e la mano che stringe la sua fa ancora un po’ più forza.  
   
«Non vorrei che… fosse…» e John sa perfettamente come Sherlock vorrebbe concludere quella frase e _deludente_ è la prima parola che gli viene in mente.  
   
«Sherlock, l’unica cosa che voglio adesso è trovarmi in quel letto con te, possibilmente nudo.» e quando finisce la frase si appoggia con la fronte sul petto dell’altro e scuote la testa, mormorando a bassa voce in maniera abbastanza imbarazzata che è una cosa che non doveva proprio dire. E poi da quand’è che è lui a dire le cose in modo diretto e Sherlock a spezzare le frasi a metà?  
   
Quando sente sotto la fronte il petto di Sherlock alzarsi ed abbassarsi per una risata, John non può far altro che tirargli uno schiaffo sul fianco e intimargli di smetterla.  
   
«È già abbastanza imbarazzante senza che tu ti metta a ridere di me.»  
   
Sherlock lo circonda con le braccia e lo attira a sé e John si adatta, appoggiando la guancia sul suo collo e respirando il suo odore, ridendo sommessamente con Sherlock, che sembra non riuscire smettere.  
   
«Credo sia la cosa più romantica che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto, in effetti.»  
   
John storce la bocca. «Non voglio immaginare con chi uscissi prima allora.»  
   
Sherlock scuote la testa. «No, non lo vuoi.» dice e con una mano fa voltare piano il viso di John cosicché possano guardarsi nuovamente. «Ma comunque, dimostrami quant’è grande la tua voglia di avermi in quel letto, nudo.»  
   
John ghigna, lo bacia, e lo spinge facendolo cadere sul letto ridendo.  
   
   
***  
  
  
   
Sherlock gli è addosso, spossato e tranquillo come mai lo ha visto prima, e lo accarezza, gli struscia il naso sul collo e sulla guancia, si spinge contro di lui per avere più pelle calda possibile contro altra pelle calda e continua a mormorare qualcosa all’orecchio di John che però John non riesce bene a cogliere, perché le parole vengono sussurrate troppo piano e il suo senso di spossatezza e appagamento al momento è troppo alto per poter far qualcosa che non sia bearsi delle sensazioni e del calore che lo permea in tutto il corpo.  
   
La sua testa è leggera quasi quanto il suo cuore e la sua mano non riesce a fare altro se non aggrovigliarsi in quei ricci sudati nel tentativo di districarli senza fargli male e portarlo verso di sé quando ha voglia di baciarlo un’altra volta.  
   
E Sherlock lo fa, si fa prendere con una certa forza e si fa avvicinare alle labbra di John senza fare un minimo verso di dissenso, e questo è semplicemente straordinario, perché vedere Sherlock che si arrende alle voglie di qualcun altro, che esegue quasi una sottospecie di ordine quando pochi istanti prima era intento a catalogare una parte del corpo di John piuttosto che un’altra, è un fenomeno più unico che raro e al momento è il fenomeno di John.  
   
«Ad un certo punto temevo mi rifiutassi.» è ciò con cui se ne esce Sherlock diverso tempo dopo e John non è poi così sicuro di aver ben inteso.  
   
«Come scusa?»  
   
Sherlock sorride ma non lo guarda, troppo intento a sondare in punta di dita e con lo sguardo la cicatrice che John ha sulla spalla.  
   
«Ma sì, dopo tutto devo ammettere che il mio carattere, per la maggior parte della gente, che è idiota ricordiamocelo, non è forse dei più semplici e sicuramente i miei trascorsi non sono dei migliori. Ho un figlio e l’intera situazione potrebbe essere problematica anche per il mio lavoro. Ma invece tu sei qui…» e detto questo alza gli occhi verso John che continua a sorridere per il _non è forse dei più semplici_ e rimane a contemplarlo «Se devo essere onesto mi sono buttato nonostante mi fossi detto di non provarci, soprattutto perché averti come amico era meglio che non averti affatto, ma alla fine pare che io non riesca nemmeno ad ascoltare i miei stessi consigli.»  
   
«E meno male!» è l’unica cosa che John si sente di dire e ride, ride forte, affondando la testa nel cuscino e dando così la possibilità a Sherlock –che non si fa pregare e si solleva sulle braccia, avvicinandosi- di esplorare il suo collo.  
   
«Sai, pensavo non sapessi come rifiutarmi senza risultare scortese.» Sherlock incurva le labbra in un sorriso mentre succhia la pelle dietro l’orecchio di John e per un attimo il dottore è perso in quel tocco e non fa caso alle parole di Sherlock che sono tutto fuorché casuali.  
   
«Mh?» si limita a chiedere voltando il viso così da poter dare più accesso all’altro. Sherlock sorride ancora di più.  
  
«Ma come, non ti ricordi? Potrei quasi sentirmi offeso. Al nostro primo incontro, ciò che hai detto di quell’uomo. Raul, Bob…»  
   
«Paul.» riesce a dire John prima di finire di nuovo preda della lingua di Sherlock che gli accarezza lieve il lobo e poi tutta la linea dell’orecchio. John alza le mani e va a circondare i fianchi di Sherlock, stringendoli forte ogni qual volta quella lingua gli fa partire brividi lungo la schiena.  
   
«Fa lo stesso. Non sapevi come rifiutare lui, parole tue, magari ti stavi facendo degli scrupoli anche per me.»  
   
«Come se fossi completamente idiota. È da quel giorno che ti ho messo gli occhi addosso. E che tu sia dannato se davvero non te ne sei accorto prima, mio caro _consulente investigativo_.»  
   
Sherlock ride e John per un attimo ripensa a quel giorno che gli sembra avvenuto una vita fa. Ripensa a come si fosse trovato quasi in difficoltà quando aveva capito che Paul ci stava effettivamente provando, ricorda la speranza negli occhi dell’uomo e il suo cattivo umore nel non sapere come liberarsene, ma soprattutto ricorda la comparsa di Sherlock (o di _Hamish_ che dir si voglia, e al solo pensiero a John viene da ridere), del suo cappotto nero svolazzante, dei suoi occhi azzurri annoiati, dei suoi modi completamente inopportuni ma fottutamente attraenti. Ricorda anche di aver pensato di non sopportare i tipi logorroici come Paul, eppure è finito a letto con Mister Ultima Parola e se con Paul sarebbe risultato difficile vincere una conversazione con Sherlock le probabilità sfiorano praticamente lo zero ma a John tutto questo non riesce davvero a importare, perché Sherlock Holmes è un uomo talmente straordinario, la sua mente è talmente brillante, la sua noia è talmente bizzarra che John semplicemente lo ama con tutto se stesso.  
   
E poi si ricorda di un dettaglio.  
   
«Quel giorno io ti ho dato il mio numero.»  
   
Sherlock mugola in segno di assenso e struscia la propria guancia su quella di John.  
   
«Ma quando sono uscito dal locale il foglietto era a terra.»  
   
Sherlock si irrigidisce un attimo e alza gli occhi colpevoli verso di lui. «L’ho infilato nella tasca del cappotto ma poi prendendo fuori il cellulare deve essermi caduto e ritornando poi sui miei passi non l’ho più trovato.»  
   
Ma non è questo ciò che John voleva chiedere.  
   
«No, io volevo sapere come avessi fatto poi ad avere il mio numero di telefono.»  
   
Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Me l’hai dato tu.» e il suo viso sembra voler dire _non è ovvio?_  
   
John sbuffa, seccato. «Già, e tu l’hai _perso._ » e la faccia di Sherlock si fa talmente offesa che John la troverebbe quasi impagabile (ed adorabile) non fosse che la situazione gli sembra alquanto ridicola.  
   
«John, ho _letto_ il tuo numero prima di mettere il foglietto in tasca.» e ciò pare risolvere il mistero.  
   
«Mi stai dicendo che ti è bastato leggerlo una volta per memorizzarlo? Hai detto che non te ne fai nulla di informazioni inutili, a cosa ti sarebbe servito memorizzare il mio numero di telefono?»  
   
E Sherlock pare non sapere se sentirsi seccato o divertito dalla situazione. «Evidentemente il mio cervello sapeva di dover registrare l’informazione così da non perderla per nessun motivo al mondo. In fin dei conti sono un genio e, del resto, dove si trovano ex-medici militari così attraenti a Londra?»  
   
John ride di cuore e trascina Sherlock sopra di sé.  
   
Sherlock lo bacia con un’accuratezza inaudita, con una passione e una tenerezza che fa crescere un calore denso e delizioso nel petto di John che per tutta risposta non gli nega nulla, nemmeno la richiesta di Sherlock di rimanere fermo perché lo vuole _osservare_ e nel mentre John si sente tanto un esperimento su un vetrino, non fosse che Sherlock non guarda i suoi esperimenti con quella luce negli occhi. Sherlock non guarda _nulla_ con la devozione con cui sta guardando John al momento (tranne Hamish anche se in maniera ovviamente diversa) e John non si sente più un batterio su un vetrino.  
   
Sherlock è straordinario. È semplicemente straordinario e prima che possa fare una sciocchezza come perdersi nel suo palazzo mentale per catalogare qualsiasi cosa riguardante il suo dottore, John lo prende per un braccio e lo tira a sé, invertendo le posizioni e stendendosi lui su Sherlock e ricercando la sua totale attenzione.  
   
   
   
   
***  
   
   
Mycroft, seduto comodamente sulla sua poltrona di pelle in soggiorno, chiude il libro che sta leggendo e  alza un sopracciglio seccato verso il suo cellulare, che sta squillando, e lo fissa per diversi istanti prima di afferrarlo bruscamente e leggere il nome del mittente.  
   
Al nome _Sherlock_ che gli compare davanti non può far altro che sbuffare e alzare ancora più seccato gli occhi al cielo (evidentemente è un caratteristico gene di famiglia quello di essere melodrammatici) e posa gli occhi sul nipote, che sta davanti al caminetto a fissare il fuoco come incantato mentre cerca di disegnare strane forme ovali su un foglio di carta, prima di rispondere.  
   
«Tuo figlio sta bene.» su risolve a dire invece di altri convenevoli «Non è stato rapito né maltrattato, è ben che sveglio, ha cenato e no, non ho tentato di mangiarmelo.»  
   
«Buono a sapersi, posso parlare con lui allora?»  
   
La voce di John, non c’è che dire, lo sorprende dall’altra parte del telefono e resta per qualche istante basito per poi riprendere il suo naturale _aplomb_.  
   
«Dottor Watson, mi sorprende sentirla.» a quelle parole Hamish si volta verso lo zio e sorride a bocca piena e si alza, lasciando il disegno incompiuto davanti al fuoco e avvicinandosi a braccia tese verso Mycroft che capisce subito le intenzioni del bambino e decide di passargli il telefono senza fargli domande.  
   
John, disteso a letto abbracciato da Sherlock, aspetta di sentire un rumore che non si fa attendere -la piccola manina di Hamish batte contro il ricevitore- e lui sa che è all’ascolto.  
   
«Ciao tesoro, credo sia ora di andare a dormire cosa dici? Papà mi darà una mano a fare le voci questa sera.»  
   
L’occhiata che John lancia a Sherlock non lascia scelta all’altro che, tutt’altro che convinto, vuole iniziare a replicare che non vuole farlo, che ne hanno già parlato e che lui queste cose non sa e non le vuole  fare, ma ormai John ha parlato e lui non ha di certo intenzione di deludere suo figlio.  
Per tutta risposta però pizzica un fianco di John talmente forte che è sicuro gli lascerà il segno e John si scansa in tutta fretta coprendo il telefono con una mano e imprecando contro Sherlock che ora se la ride della grossa.  
   
«Te la farò vedere io, dopo.» è l’unica minaccia di John a cui Sherlock  ride per poi tornare ad abbracciarlo e levargli la mano dal ricevitore per poter parlare di nuovo con Hamish.  
John si sistema meglio nell’abbraccio di Sherlock e inizia a raccontare la storia di un giovane Hobbit della Contea.  
Sherlock storce la bocca per quasi tutto il racconto ma non dice nulla e fa del suo meglio per dare voce ai personaggi che John gli ha affidato, ricompensato da una mano che gli accarezza con amore i capelli.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
E come aveva previsto John nulla cambia ma semplicemente si sistema. Non deve più andare avanti e indietro tra il suo vecchio appartamento e casa di Sherlock (casa _loro_ ), Hamish non deve nemmeno abituarsi alla sua presenza perché è come se John ci fosse sempre stato dall’inizio e non fa più distinzione tra Sherlock e John quando deve chiedere silenziosamente qualcosa.  
   
Sherlock continua a fare esperimenti di cui John, la maggior parte delle volte, non capisce l’utilità e John continua a rimproverarlo e ad alzare la voce quando questi stessi esperimenti non vengono fatti con la dovuta attenzione.  
Vanno insieme sulle scene del crimine e Lestrade non sa se sentirsi più esasperato o altro, ma comunque accetta la presenza di John come una benedizione –almeno qualcuno che riesce a tenere a bada Sherlock c’è- e uno dei due (solitamente John) tenta sempre di tornare a casa per non lasciare Hamish solo la notte. Una sottospecie di routine si forma tra di loro e John può finalmente dirsi veramente ed intensamente _felice_ dopo anni di assoluto nulla.  
   
   
***  
   
   
John prepara Hamish per uscire e il bambino fissa le mani di John abbottonargli il maglioncino con un sorriso contento e facendo penzolare le gambe al bordo del letto con fare soddisfatto.  
Siccome è una bella giornata John ha deciso di far muovere il culo a Sherlock e di portare assieme Hamish al parco come avrebbero già dovuto fare da diversi mesi e, nonostante Sherlock non sembri dell’idea di volersi muovere, è andato a farsi una doccia senza lamentarsi e questo John può decisamente considerarlo un buon segno.  
   
Peccato che il suo piccolo angolo di paradiso venga distrutto in meno di dieci secondi da un suono che conosce fin troppo bene provenire dal bagno e dalla voce bassa e profonda di Sherlock che risponde al telefono.  
   
John alza gli occhi al cielo e finisce di vestire Hamish. «E chi potrebbe mai essere?» domanda con ironia più a se stesso che al bambino che lo guarda con occhi ancora contenti e sbuffando energicamente.  
Non fa in tempo nemmeno a finire di sospirare che Sherlock è già fuori dal bagno, semi nudo, e lo guarda con sguardo colpevole.  
John non ha poi molto da dire.  
   
«Vedi di metterci il meno possibile e raggiungici lì.» del resto non vuole rimanere a casa, non dopo che Hamish si è dimostrato così entusiasta di andare al parco e non con quella bella giornata.  
Sherlock si limita ad annuire e fa ritorno in bagno per finire di vestirsi.  
John prende lo zainetto di Hamish e ci mette dentro qualche giocattolo, delle merendine e una bottiglietta d’acqua.  
   
«Andiamo dolcezza.» si limita a dire prendendo Hamish in braccio e dirigendosi verso il bagno, bussando alla porta.  
Sherlock esce di fretta e afferra John per la nuca, avvicinandolo a sé e baciandolo, forte. Poi si volta verso Hamish e gli lascia una bacio sulla guancia.  
   
«Sarà di sicuro qualcosa di assolutamente banale ed inutile.» dice e John non sa se sia un modo di rassicurare loro o se stesso e semplicemente annuisce, baciandolo di nuovo.  
   
«Allora vedi di muovere il culo, qui c’è qualcuno che vuole giocare anche con te.» e detto questo lo bacia di nuovo e si avvia lungo il corridoio mentre Hamish si rabbuia un pochino nel vedere che il papà non li segue e finisce col salutarlo con la manina.  
   
Sherlock li guarda sparire oltre il corridoio e poi si rinchiude in bagno di nuovo: deve muoversi.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Il parco pullula di genitori, bambini, ragazzi con cuffie o un libro in mano, gente che fa jogging o semplicemente cammina e John, con una giornata del genere, non si aspettava nulla di meno.  
   
Hamish sembra contento nonostante la calca e quando finalmente viene lasciato libero di correre la prima cosa che fa è lanciarsi contro l’unica altalena libera di tutto il parco e cercare di arrampicarcisi sopra (almeno finché John non gli dà una mano a salire) e dondolarsi come può con le gambette corte, sorridendo allegro a John che scuote la testa e inizia a spingerlo con delicatezza.  
   
Hamish sorride, si diverte e alza di più le gambette quando l’altalena arriva in alto e si volta a guardare John ogni tanto come per accertarsi di trovarlo ancora lì e a quel punto John gli sorride e lo spinge con ancora un po’ più di forza.  
   
E poi John nota un gruppetto di bambini che corre sulla pista da pattinaggio, qualche metro più in là, e si sofferma un attimo a guardarli quando nota che devono avere tutti solo qualche anno più di Hamish e gli viene un’idea.  
Forse non una delle più splendide, ma sicuramente un’idea.  
   
«Hamish…» dice, fermando l’altalena per le catenelle d’acciaio e guardando in basso verso il bambino che alza la testa con aria curiosa sul perché si sia fermato tutto improvvisamente. «Vuoi venire un attimo con me?»  
   
Il bambino si spinge un po’ indietro appoggiandosi con la testa allo stomaco di John, continuando a fissarlo, e pare rifletterci su, decidendo poi che sì, vuole andare con lui, così annuisce.  
John sorride e lo fa alzare, prendendolo per mano e avvicinandosi alla pista da pattinaggio sulla quale non c’è nemmeno un pattinatore.  
   
Hamish si guarda intorno curioso, cercando di capire cosa John voglia fare, continuando a seguirlo senza segni di reticenza e John spera che continuerà a essere così disponibile anche tra un po’.  
   
Oltrepassa la recinzione della pista (aiutando Hamish sullo scalino troppo alto) e richiama l’attenzione dei bambini.  
Hamish gli stringe la mano più forte e blocca i suoi passi.  
   
«Scusatemi…» fa John ai bambini che sentendo l’uomo rivolgersi a loro fermano la propria corsa e lo guardano con aria circospetta e diffidente, notando poi il bambino che tiene per mano. «Volevo chiedervi se per caso mio figlio potesse giocare con voi.» ed è una strana sensazione dirlo. Quel _mio figlio_ , s’intende.  
   
John scuote la testa ed evita di pensarci al momento, coccolando con la mano libera i capelli ribelli del piccolo.  
   
Uno dei bambini più grandi del gruppetto gli si avvicina, osservando però Hamish che si nasconde dietro la gamba di John e pare non voler avere niente a che fare con tutta quella situazione.  
   
Il bambino (all’incirca sui sette anni) alza la mano e indica Hamish per poi alzare lo sguardo verso John.  
   
«Non vuole giocare con noi.» dice semplicemente e continua a puntare il dito contro Hamish e a John, per qualche infinitesimale secondo, viene quasi da ridere al pensiero di cosa avrebbe potuto dire Sherlock a quell’affermazione.  
   
«È solo molto timido, non è vero, Hamish?» ma Hamish non pare per nulla convinto dell’idea di John e continua ad aggrapparsi ai suoi pantaloni non volendo alzare gli occhi da terra. John sospira. «A cosa stavate giocando?»  
Il bambino si volta verso gli amichetti che lo stanno aspettando spazientiti e poi torna a guardare John.  
«Acchiapparella.»  
John annuisce.  
«So che sono troppo grande per queste cose, ma se giocassi con voi una sola partita?»  
Hamish alza gli occhioni blu-azzurro verso di lui e John gli restituisce lo sguardo, accarezzandogli nuovamente la testa.  
   
Il bambino dinnanzi a lui si volta di nuovo verso i compagni e sembra sondare un attimo il terreno.  
   
«Va bene.» sembra decidere infine «Io sono Archie.» dice, porgendo la mano in segno di saluto e anche per questo a John viene un po’ da ridere della cosa.  
   
«Piacere Archie, io sono John e lui è Hamish.»  
   
Archie annuisce e va a presentarli agli amichetti.  
   
   
   
John in realtà rimane a giocare a malapena dieci minuti, giusto il tempo per vedere Hamish divertirsi, e poi si allontana, annunciando di essere troppo vecchio per quel genere di cose e mostrando a Hamish una panchina poco più in là, dove lo avrebbe aspettato.  
  
E Hamish, già accaldato per la corsa, gli sorride con le guance rosse come mele e gli occhi gioiosi, annuendo.  
   
John si allontana con un peso in meno sul petto.  
   
   
   
Hamish non si è fermato un attimo e Archie, come buon capo di quella piccola gang, gli è stato dietro tutto il tempo attento che non si facesse male.  
Molto responsabile per avere quell’età.  
   
«Mi scusi, è occupato?»  
   
John distoglie per un attimo l’attenzione da Hamish per portarla alla voce che ha parlato.  
   
Una donna –altezza media, magra, vestitino bianco con pellicciotto, capelli scuri fermati da una croccia e dei grandi occhi celesti- lo sta fissando con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra tinte di rosso.  
   
John le sorride cortese e si fa un po’ più in là, mostrandole a gesti più che a parole che se vuole può sedersi.  
   
«Grazie.» fa lei «Sto aspettando una mia collaboratrice ma sembra essere in ritardo come al solito.»  
   
John ride della cosa. «Non me ne parli, conosco un uomo che probabilmente non riuscirebbe ad arrivare puntuale nemmeno al suo funerale.»  
   
La donna ride serafica e si sistema la gonna bianca, facendo cogliere all’occhio di John la carnagione chiara della pelle e lo smalto abbinato al rossetto.  
   
«Uno di quelli è suo figlio?» chiede la donna giusto per fare conversazione nell’attesa.  
E John, semplicemente perché se la sente di farlo e non ha voglia di dare spiegazioni, annuisce e indica Hamish con una mano.  
La donna stringe le mani in grembo e guarda Hamish con qualcosa di simile alla meraviglia.  
   
«È un bambino bellissimo.»  
   
«Grazie.» il merito non è di certo suo, ma che importanza ha?  
   
E poi Hamish cade.  
Un passo falso che lo fa finire a terra e che fa alzare John di scatto, pronto ad andare da lui.  
Ma Archie va in soccorso di Hamish prima ancora che John possa fare un passo e il dottore nota che Hamish ha i lacrimoni ma non sembra essersi fatto davvero qualcosa di grave e, non appena Archie gli toglie quel poco di terra dai pantaloni e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, Hamish sembra riprendersi e dimenticarsi l’accaduto ricominciando a correre dietro agli altri bambini.  
   
John sospira pesantemente e si risiede. Troppo apprensivo. Troppo.  
   
La donna accanto a lui sorride.  
   
«Sono bambini, è normale che cadano ogni tanto.»  
   
John non riesce ad evitarsi di alzare un sopracciglio abbastanza seccato dall’affermazione (perché lui lo sa che i bambini cadono, grazie tante, ma possibilmente preferirebbe che il _suo_ di bambino non si facesse male), ma cerca di nasconderlo il più possibile guardando da un’altra parte.  
   
Rimangono in silenzio qualche minuto e John inizia a pensare che la collaboratrice di quella donna sia una persona davvero, davvero, _davvero_ ritardataria.  
   
«Comunque com’è come bambino? Bravo? Intelligente?» chiede lei dopo un altro po’ di silenzio.  
   
John si volta verso la donna che mantiene quella sua aria serena e quel suo sorriso serafico ma qualcosa gli fa pensare che sia nervosa. E questo suo pensiero gli fa capire quanto sia evidente che frequenti Sherlock.  
   
«È molto intelligente e anche se è una cosa che ogni genitore dice le posso assicurare che è così. È un pochino troppo viziato su certi aspetti ma come figlio è comunque un angelo, quindi di certo non ho di che lamentarmi.»  
   
Il cellulare di John vibra e lui si scusa un attimo, prendendo fuori il telefono e notando la notifica di un messaggio.  
   
 _Arrivo. –SH_  
   
John sorride e lo mette via senza rispondere.  
   
Hamish, attento allo scalino alto, scende dalla pista e inizia a correre a perdifiato verso di lui facendo gli ultimi metri con le braccia aperte e andando a sbattergli violentemente addosso, abbracciandolo e sollevando il viso facendo un gesto con la mano chiedendo da bere.  
   
È tutto sudato. Tutto il viso è ora di un rosso vivo come mai John lo ha visto, i capelli sono sudati e ancora più ricci del solito e lo sguardo è davvero felice.  
E John si sente felice con lui e di vederlo così, come dovrebbe essere un bambino della sua età.  
   
«Va bene campione, ma vedi di non strafare che sei già tutto sudato.» detto ciò apre lo zainetto e ne tira fuori la bottiglietta, passandogliela. «E papà ha detto che sta arrivando.»  
   
Hamish spalanca gli occhioni mentre beve avidamente l’acqua e poi sorride restituendogli la bottiglietta, correndo via a razzo per tornare a giocare.  
   
«Non gliene frega niente.» dice John tra sé e sé, ridendo.  
   
«Kate!» la donna seduca accanto a lui alza elegantemente un braccio verso l’alto e fa cenno ad una donna (elegante quanto lei) per farsi vedere dall’altra parte della pista. La signorina – _Kate_ \- alza una mano in segno di riconoscimento e aspetta, evidentemente è la donna accanto a lui che deve raggiungerla.  
   
La donna si alza e si volta verso di John, un ulteriore sorriso a stenderle le labbra.  
   
«È stato un piacere. E ancora complimenti per il bambino.» si limita a dire prima di mettersi gli occhiali da sole e voltarsi.  
   
«Sa…» fa John senza un apparente motivo, come fulminato da un’illuminazione. «Lei mi ricorda qualcuno, non ci siamo già visti da qualche parte?»  
   
La donna gli sorride.  
   
«Impossibile, sono appena tornata in città dopo anni e si fidi, mi ricorderei di un bel dottore come lei.»  
   
John le fa un sorriso sincero e la lascia andare.  
Non si è nemmeno accorto di non averle detto che fa il medico. [1]  
   
   
***  
   
   
Hamish ha un incubo e Sherlock e John (entrambi distesi sul divano in soggiorno incuranti dell’ora) lo capiscono benissimo quando la porta della cameretta di sopra viene sbattuta violentemente e dei passetti leggeri corrono lungo il corridoio per scendere poi le scale.  
   
Sherlock si alza immediatamente e corre verso di lui, raggiungendolo a metà rampa di scale e prendendolo in braccio mentre il piccolo corpicino di Hamish viene scosso dai singhiozzi.  
   
«Ehi, ehi, va tutto bene. Siamo qui.»  
   
Hamish gli si aggrappa al collo ma sembra non volersi calmare e John si avvicina a loro con calma, osservando Sherlock baciare la tempia di Hamish mentre continua a sussurrargli qualcosa per tentare di calmarlo. John si limita ad alzare una mano e poggiarla sulla schiena di Hamish, accarezzandola dolcemente e rimanendo in silenzio, lasciando parlare Sherlock.  
   
«Porto la tv in camera così si distrae un po’.» fa John dopo un po’ di tempo in cui Hamish ha sì smesso di piangere ma non sembra in vena di riaddormentarsi molto presto.  
   
Sherlock annuisce e si avvia, con Hamish sempre in braccio, verso la loro stanza mentre John stacca cavi, cerca il telecomando e impreca contro le prese che non si staccano e il tutto cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile.  
   
Hamish è appoggiato interamente contro il fianco di Sherlock quando John entra in camera e sembra non essere intenzionato a muovere un solo muscolo. Deve aver fatto qualche brutto sogno su Sherlock.  
   
S’infila a letto e si porta quanto più possibile vicino ai due, accendendo su  un canale a caso e iniziando a fare zapping sperando di trovare qualcosa di decente nonostante siano le tre di mattina e Hamish si spinge con la schiena un po’ contro di lui e allora John si avvicina ulteriormente non lasciando alcun spazio tra di loro. Sherlock gli infila una mano tra i capelli e John si sofferma in quel tocco mentre appoggia la sua sul fianco del bambino.  
   
   
   
Sherlock si copre il viso con una mano e scuote la testa trovando ridicolo ciò che stanno guardando mentre Hamish invece sembra trovare quei piccoli cosi blu assolutamente adorabili.  
   
È passata almeno un’ora da quando Hamish si è svegliato in preda agli incubi e nonostante tutto ancora non sembra in vena di riaddormentarsi. Fortunatamente per tutti e tre John ha trovato un canale che manda in onda cartoni animati ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro anche se così si sono dovuti sorbire gli _Snorky_ (o qualcosa con un nome altrettanto inquietante), _I Barbapapà_ (e forse questo nome è pure più inquietante del primo) e, _dulcis in fundo,_ adesso tocca ai _Puffi_ con Hamish che sorride ogni volta che uno di quei cosi fa una qualche battuta assolutamente insensata (e Sherlock pensa che chi fa lo script di questi cartoni dev’essere sicuramente un tossico come lui non era nemmeno nei momento più bui) aggiungendo a fine frase qualcosa di terribilmente simile a _puffando._  
   
John, dal canto suo, se la sta godendo un mondo a vedere la sua insofferenza a riguardo.  
   
Sherlock sospira infastidito dalla faccia sorniona di John ma alla fine si rilassa pensando che almeno a Hamish è passata la crisi isterica e sembra essere del tutto dimenticata e per il calore della mano di John che gli sposta delicatamente i capelli e gli massaggia con dita esperte il collo.  
   
«Questa _cosa,_ perché davvero non c’è altro modo per poter descrivere ciò che stiamo guardando, credo sia l’esempio del _perché_ le persone, da adulte, diventano dei serial-killer. Potrei farci uno studio sopra. Oltre ad essere il programma televisivo più orrendo che io abbia mai visto, mettiamolo bene in chiaro.»  
   
Hamish, che fino a quel momento stava sorridendo alla tv e muoveva allegramente le mani quando c’erano delle canzoncine, blocca il suo entusiasmo e si volta a guardare il papà con l’aria estremamente grave e seccata, come se avesse detto la cosa più brutta e assurda del mondo.  
   
Sherlock si volta a guardarlo e capisce benissimo cosa il figlio stia tentando di dirgli solo con lo sguardo ma non ha intenzione di cedere su quel punto.  
   
 _E chi tra i due sarebbe il bambino?_  
   
«Papà.» fa Hamish guardando Sherlock negli occhi chiari e sollevandosi sul materasso, tenendosi sul bicipite del padre. «Puffi belli.» si limita a dire non distogliendo gli occhi dall’altro che per la prima volta in vita sua si ritrova senza sapere cosa dire.  
   
Cala il silenzio nella stanza per qualche istante poi Hamish si risiede (annuendo al padre come a dirgli _ho ragione io_ ) e si volta verso John, dandogli un colpetto sulla coscia. «Puffi belli.» ripete e si volta di nuovo verso Sherlock come a voler dire _diglielo al papà che i puffi sono belli,_ ma John non può dire assolutamente nulla e così pare non riuscire a fare nemmeno Sherlock che non riesce a togliere gli occhi dalla testa del figlio che è tornato a guardare la tv come nulla fosse.  
   
Sherlock prende Hamish e lo avvolge in un abbraccio, il bambino sembra sorpreso della cosa ma non si fa alcun problema e si sistema più comodo contro di lui muovendo nuovamente le manine a ritmo di musica, appoggiandogli la fronte sulla testa, rimanendo così abbracciato a lui senza riuscire a dire assolutamente nulla per un tempo talmente lungo che John inizia a preoccuparsi.  
   
«Mi ha chiamato papà.» dice infine, il viso ancora seppellito nei capelli del figlio, e John si avvicina e stringe entrambi e Hamish sembra non capire l’intera situazione ma quando c’è un abbraccio è sempre pronto per mettersi in mezzo senza lamentarsene.  
   
«Sì, ed è stata anche la sua prima parola a conti fatti.» gli fa notare John mentre gli bacia la testa e tenta di non stringere la presa su entrambi troppo forte.  
   
Sherlock annuisce ma non alza il viso e John trova giusto lasciargli la sua privacy, così si volta anche lui a guardare la televisione e aspetta, sentendo la testa stranamente leggera e il cuore libero e un affetto incommensurabile per le persone che ha al suo fianco.  
Non vede l’ora che Hamish inizi a parlare a macchinetta proprio come suo padre.  
   
«Hamish, hai ragione…» dice Sherlock con la voce nuovamente ferma «I Puffi sono belli.»  
   
Hamish alza il viso a guardarlo e sorride gioioso. «Sì, papà.» e nuovamente il sottinteso _te l’avevo detto_ si fa sentire e fa capire a John che avranno dei bei grattacapi tra qualche anno, ma non potrebbe andare meglio di così.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
[1] Spero sia chiaro che la donna è Irene XD  
 


	6. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

   
   
 

_Qualche anno più tardi._

   
   
   
«Papà! Papà! Papà!» John viene scosso da quel terremoto ambulante che è suo figlio ad un’ora indegna (dalle tapparelle lasciate aperte da quel disgraziato di suo marito e dal fatto che non entri un singolo raggio di Sole non devono essere nemmeno le quattro) e cerca di capire cosa possa essere tutta quell’agitazione.  
   
«Che c’è tesoro?» si limita a mormorare, notando che il figlio è semplicemente entusiasta di qualcosa e quindi non c’è motivo di preoccuparsi (a meno che non abbia allagato il bagno al piano di sopra come l’ultima volta per _un esperimento, papà._ E quelli sono i momenti in cui John vorrebbe soffocare Sherlock).  
   
Hamish alza le coperte e si infila nel lettone con lui, avvicinandosi abbastanza da appoggiargli i piedi ghiacciati (il piccolo genio se n’è andato scalzo per casa un’altra volta) sulle cosce e sorridergli con la fila di denti bianchi che si ritrova (tranne per uno caduto qualche giorno prima. E Sherlock ha storto il naso per ore quando John ha iniziato a parlare a Hamish della fatina dei denti, ma John non ha ammesso repliche. Né su di lei né su Babbo Natale).  
   
Sherlock, dall’altra parte del letto, non si sveglia. Ha imparato negli anni ad avere l’udito selettivo (come abbia fatto John ancora non lo sa) e così appena Hamish fa qualche capriccio lui riesce a non svegliarsi mentre se il cellulare emette appena una minima vibrazione lo si può considerare già in piedi e vestito.  
   
«Sono arrivati i regali. È passato Babbo Natale.» dice contento, senza nemmeno moderare la voce per non svegliare l’intero vicinato, e John annuisce, ricordandosi vagamente che in effetti è dicembre e, a conti fatti, è Natale.  
   
«Non l’hai preso nemmeno quest’anno?» fa John, un sorriso a increspargli le labbra mentre chiude gli occhi perché è davvero troppo stanco, quindi non può vedere ma può benissimo immaginare le labbra di Hamish imbronciarsi esattamente come fanno quelle di Sherlock quand’è offeso.  
   
«No, mi sono addormentato.»  
   
John ride e gli accarezza i capelli. «Vedrai che il prossimo anno andrà meglio. Faremo un piano anche con papà.»  
   
Hamish annuisce e resta in silenzio qualche istante. John sa perfettamente che non è finita.  
   
«Papà!»  
   
«Mh?»  
   
«Aspettiamo si svegli anche papà per aprire i regali, vero?»  
   
«M-mh.»  
   
«E fai i pancake anche quest’anno, vero?»  
   
«M-mh.»  
   
«Yey!» Hamish si mette più comodo, poggiando la schiena contro il fianco di John, e si rimette a dormire raggomitolandosi su se stesso come fosse un gatto.  
   
John sa perfettamente che Hamish è lì solo perché gli piace dormire con loro negli ultimi tempi ma non se ne fa un cruccio, allungando una mano per fare da cuscino al figlio e voltando il viso per osservare la lunga figura di Sherlock a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
   
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che la sua vita avrebbe preso una piega del genere, anni addietro.  
   
Hamish non l’ha mai chiamato _John_ da quanto ha ricominciato a parlare: anche lui è sempre stato _papà_ e di certo non se ne è mai lamentato, non quando anche per lui Hamish era come un figlio, e Sherlock non si è mai mostrato contrario alla cosa, anzi.  
   
E poi Sherlock, da un giorno all’altro, gli ha chiesto di sposarlo.  
Nessuna moina o smanceria, nessun mettersi in ginocchio (sia ringraziato il Cielo) o mazzo di fiori, ma un semplice guardarsi in faccia, occhi negli occhi, e Sherlock che se lo fa sfuggire dalle labbra ma non se lo rimangia, stringendo le mani talmente tanto dal nervosismo dietro la schiena da far sbiancare le nocche, sperando nel fatto che John non lo notasse. E John, nello stesso modo in cui la domanda è uscita a Sherlock, si è fatto sfuggire un bel _sì,_ deciso e sicuro come mai è stato un sì in tutta la sua vita e nemmeno lui si è rimangiato la sua risposta.  
E poi John ha riso, si è alzata dal divano avvicinandosi a Sherlock e l’ha baciato, prendendogli le mani e carezzandole per fargli sentire che c’era, che era lì e che doveva semplicemente rilassarsi perché come poteva pretendere una risposta diversa da quella?  
E poi si è allontanato, guardando in quei candidi occhi azzurri, e ha mormorato un semplice _“Giusto perché tu lo sappia, il mio secondo nome comunque è Hamish”._ E John sa –ne è consapevole- che l’espressione sconcertata sul viso di Sherlock in quel momento non la dimenticherà per il resto della sua vita.  
Ma in fondo è proprio lo stesso Sherlock che dice che l’Universo non può essere così pigro. E se si erano incontrati un motivo doveva pur esserci.  
   
Poi, com’è normale aspettarsi dal figlio di Sherlock Holmes, Hamish ha iniziato a parlare senza mai fermarsi e ha iniziato ad interessarsi agli esperimenti del padre, chiedendo curioso ogni passaggio e la motivazione di tale scelta (cosa che a Sherlock faceva solo piacere esporre) ma, al contrario del padre biologico, ha appreso anche la capacità di rapportarsi civilmente agli altri e a farsi degli amici (e questo si sospetta sia tutto merito di John).  
   
John sente una mano scivolare pigramente sul suo addome e riapre gli occhi, notando la figura di Sherlock avvicinarglisi e poggiarsi a lui.  
Sherlock gli bacia la guancia e John si volta per un normale e casto bacio sulle labbra che l’altro certamente non gli nega.  
   
«Buongiorno.»  
   
«Non è ancora giorno se proprio vogliamo.» puntualizza John, ancora irritato per essere stato svegliato ad un’ora indegna e baciando nuovamente Sherlock semplicemente perché gli va.  
   
«Come mai sei così pignolo appena sveglio ma non lo sei sulle scene del crimine?»  
   
«Preferisco lasciare il palco tutto per te, il mio acume è sprecato lì fuori.»  
   
Sherlock ride e allunga il braccio per avvolgere anche Hamish.  
   
«Di nuovo qui?» chiede guardando prima John e dopo Hamish che si è ormai addormentato da tempo e respira con la bocca aperta e il volto sereno.  
   
«È Natale, oggi.» fa notare John e Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo.  
   
«Oh, giusto, buon Natale.»  
   
John rotea gli occhi. «Romantico. Comunque voleva aprire i regali ma aspettavamo ti svegliassi.»  
   
Sherlock annuisce e si appoggia col viso alla spalla di John, mentre il dottore lo circonda con il braccio.  
   
«Questa notte sarebbe meglio chiudere la porta a chiave, allora.»  
   
John ride e abbassa il viso per cercare quello del marito. «Vuoi farmi un bel regalo?»  
   
E Sherlock alza il viso, sorridendo. «Questo starà a te dirmelo, ma non mi sembra tu abbia mai disprezzato.»  
   
«Coglione.» sghignazza John.  
   
«Sì, ti amo anch’io.»  
   
John gli alza il viso e lo bacia.  
   
   
   
   
«Papà! Papà! Papàpapàpapàpapàpapà!»  
   
«Che c’è Hamish?»  
   
«Sono le sei. Ora possiamo aprirli i regali?»  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
E ci siamo, anche questa è finita.  
Vi ringrazio per avermi seguito fino a qui (e chiesto scusa anche per l’immenso ritardo ma davvero ho la vita incasinata ultimamente) e tutti voi che avete commentato, messo la storia in una categoria e voi che anche solo avete letto. Mi siete stati di supporto. XD  
Ringrazio millamente Yoko per i betaggi, la pazienza e i “Pubblica perché è bella” quando io ero a lagnarmi di “Yokoooooooooo, ma fa schifo!” e grazie a Hotaru_Tomoe ed ermete perché sono state le prime a dire di continuarla e che andava bene.  
Detto questo, chi si aspettava che Irene facesse qualcosa… no. Davvero, sarebbe venuta lunghissima ed interminabile. Non nego che ci avevo pensato, però ultimamente la mia ispirazione su questo fandom sta scarseggiando e non volevo portarla avanti all’infinito e magari rovinarla.  
Quindi di nuovo: grazie a chi è arrivato fino a qui. Sono contentissima che Hamish sia piaciuto (era uno dei miei crucci più grandi) e insomma, see you soon!! XD 


End file.
